Dangerous Obsessions
by FanWriter83
Summary: Bruce and Selina are back in Gotham and still in love, but then Selina bumps into Fish Mooney and her gang of monsters and one of them falls in love with her and won't take a no for an answer. In the meantime Bruce is having his own problems with a secret council. Will their love survive or burst right in their faces? *Set after Rightful Wayne Heir *
1. Back In Gotham

**This is the first addition to the sequel for the Rightful Wayne heir story.**

* * *

1\. Back in Gotham

Bruce still wasn't pleased to arrive at Wayne Manor without Selina, but she said she had some urgent things to do and wanted Alfred to drop her off somewhere in the Narrows. However, she did promise the young billionaire she would show up at the manor soon she had done those urgent things, but still, it worried him.

"Well, that should be the last of it," Alfred grunted exhausted soon he had dropped all the bags and suitcases into the kitchen.

Bruce and Selina had done quite some shopping when they were in New Hampshire, and even later, in Switzerland they proceeded to buy more along with the investigations they were doing, which was entirely Selina's fault, because if it was up to Bruce he would have investigated all day and every day, so Selina saw it as her task to drag him outside the fancy chalet, every now and then. And in the end, Bruce didn't even mind to have his thoughts occupied with fun stuff.

Then Alfred remembers Selina said something about the urgent things and that one of them was collecting stuff from her squad, and the butler mutters under his breath as he closes the back door; "She better not come with a stolen car and a trunk-load full of more bags, because I will kick her straight back."

"She won't, Alfred," Bruce replied as he scans his eyes through the kitchen. Everything is still the same as when they left. A part of him feels relieved about it, but his other part was not. Mainly because the past few months in New Hampshire and Switzerland his life had been totally different. He had smiled and laughed more in the past months then he did in Gotham, after his parents murder.

Alfred drags in a long sigh then says; "I'll put the kettle on. There's nothing like a sweet cup of tea to make home feel like home after a long trip away." Then the butler walks across the kitchen to grab the kettle and fills it with water before placing it on the stove. When the water slowly starts to heat up, Bruce still hadn't replied. "Hey, Master Bruce? You all right?"

The young billionaire locks his eyes on his butler, troublesome then asks; "Were we right to leave, Alfred? Stay away all this time?"

"Well, considering the appalling sight of the topiary, I should say absolutely not."

Bruce rolls his eyes annoyed and exclaims; "Alfred, you know what I mean."

Alfred sighs and nods. He knows indeed what his young Master means, but he also knows the boy knows the answer. Bruce slowly turns away from the butler and stares back to the walls, worriedly.

"You're nervous about tomorrow, aren't you?" Alfred asked the young billionaire who had his back turned toward him. He can see the boy nod slowly, but the butler also knows that is not the only thing that troubled the boy. "And young Thomas Wayne?"

Bruce turns around instantly and asks, confused; "You know that? But how?"

"Master Bruce, did you really think the door of your chalet bedroom is sound proof? I mean, Agent Hayes left you and mysterious message which I assume was about young Thomas, because right after you and Miss Kyle disappeared into your room, you talked about him for hours."

Bruce drops his head; "Then you probably also heard our first argument."

"You two always argue," Alfred replied then turning off the kettle. "So, that's not really a new thing for me."

Bruce sighs sadly; "Yeah, but our first argument as a couple. And it was about my brother." Bruce takes a seat behind the kitchen table while Alfred grabbed the cups and the tea. "Agent Hayes said that a couple of weeks ago witnesses saw a car stop at the side of the road. Men wearing scarfs to cover their faces took a toilet break near the car when suddenly a young boy with Thomas's description came from the back of the car and run into the nearby woods. The men chased him with guns. That's all Hayes could tell me."

Alfred had filled the two tea cups by the time Bruce had finished the story then sat down and grumbles; "Yes, well, you don't need to worry for him showing his face here. And even if he does, Miss Kyle and I are gladly to send him out the door, forcefully."

"That's what Selina said as well," Bruce replied then steering his tea spoon through his cup then saying, absently; "And that's were also our first argument as a couple started. She wants to kick him straight out the door, but that's not what I want."

Alfred rolls his eyes tiredly; "Master Bruce, you're not seriously thinking to-

"Give him a chance?" Bruce asked filling in his butler's question. "Trust me, Selina asked me the exact same thing, and I tell you the same as what I told her. If he shows up at the mansion I won't send him out. I want him to explain why he did what he did. He's the only person who knows who's behind the council, or at least knows persons who are connected. Will I ever trust him? Not straight away, he needs to earn it."

Alfred sighs; "Yes, well, personally I think you should keep him away from yourself as far as you can keep him. Besides, tomorrow you have the meeting with the board members, and if it goes like we planned, you don't need young Thomas."

"We'll have to wait how the board reacts on my suspicion," Bruce said placing the empty tea cup back onto the table. Then he rises to his feet and heads for the door, asking over his shoulder; "Could you keep the patio doors unlocked tonight? I don't want Selina waking me up by throwing pebbles at my bedroom window."

* * *

After Selina had done the urgent things she needed to do she heads down the Narrows to collect her stuff from her squad. While walking through an alleyway nearby her squad she sees a young boy around her age searching through the garbage for food.

Selina flips through her wallet with her recently earned money counting it with a smirk. Most of her contacts were happy seeing her again and even payed her more than usually. She could afford it to feed another, hungry stray.

"Here kid, it's yours," Selina said handing the young, dirty boy some dollar bills. The boy looks at it, warily then Selina wraps it into his hand impatiently. "Here, take it!"

When Selina continues her stroll to her squad her friend Ivy runs up to her from behind and says; "If you keep feeding strays, one of them will follow you home."

"Like you," Selina chuckled handing her friend some of the money then entering her squad. Once inside she sees it's filled with strangers, though she knows one of them, Fish Mooney.

The ex-mob queen rises off the ruffled couch and smiles, sweetly; "Selina, I'm glad you're back. Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh, you know, here and there," Selina replied quickly hiding her wallet and other stash into her pockets. Then she points at the strangers and asks; "Who are they?"

Fish smiles; "They are friends, and you don't mind we used your squad as safe house, do you?"

"Nah, I just came to collect some of my stuff," Selina replied trying to hide the eerie feeling behind a half smile. "Just pretend I'm not here and continue with…whatever you were doing."

Selina grabs Ivy's sleeve ready to take her to the back of the squad and away from the Indian Hill monsters, but Fish grabs her arm at the same time to stop her then smiles; "Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you."

The way Fish said it made the eerie feeling in Selina's gut grow, but she knows well enough to not question Fish and her motives, and the best way, the safe way to get out in one piece is to do what Fish wants her to do.

"You see, me and my friends are getting sick due to the things, the experiments the crazy professor did with us, and there is a pharmacy who might have the right stuff we need. The only problem is, we can't get inside unless someone sneaks inside through the roof and opens the door for us."

Selina drags in a long sigh then says; "Fine, but you do pay me for my afford."

"Of course," Fish replied then turning to her crowd; "Marv and Sid, you come with us."

A little while later when the streets had turned dark, Selina followed Fish and her two goons to the pharmacy she had spoken about and soon they arrived, the young street girl can see why the older woman needs her expertise. The building had no windows and the only way to the roof was a drain pipe.

Selina starts to climb up the pipe only glancing down one time at the three people bellow. That's when she sees that the boy, Sid, eyes her butt interestingly. The street girl quickly shrugs the embarrassing feeling away and climbs onto the roof.

With one quick sprint she reaches the skylight which is the only way into the building beside the front door. Once she's inside she heads over to the door and opens it for Fish Mooney.

* * *

The next morning Bruce and Alfred sit inside Wayne Enterprises waiting for the board to call him in. The young billionaire stares absently into space wondering why Selina hadn't returned like she promised. He's too far away he doesn't even hear what his butler is saying.

"Master B, are you okay?"

Bruce looks up from his thoughts then replies; "I should've eaten something, that's all."

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a woman's voice said and both men look up noticing the board is ready to see him.

Bruce rises to his feet then heading with Alfred to the board room where the board chatter in low voice. Bruce takes his place at the head of the table then smiles, politely.

"I'd like to thank the board for giving me this time." Bruce then sits down opens his notebook and proceeds; "It will come as no surprise I'd like to talk about Indian Hill. I know preliminary investigations have concluded Hugo Strange acted alone. I reject this conclusion."

At that moment Bruce can sense a few board members start to shift awkwardly in their seats, then adds; "While trapped in Indian Hill, I was led to believe an unnamed group had taken control of my company, and soon afterwards my so called brother Thomas Wayne turned out to work for the company I believe is behind all this. I left Gotham both for my own safety and so that I might have the time to discover hard evidence of their existence."

Bruce scans his eyes across all the face and after the brief pause he comments; "Now I have the proof they exist. And I can tell you that they're here. In this room. I want to talk face to face. You have 24 hours to contact me, or the information that I've gathered will be sent to every newspaper and television station in Gotham. Thank you for your time."

Bruce nods politely then leaves the board room, regally. Alfred follows in tow, asking; "Pancakes, Master B?"

Bruce chuckles; "Pancakes would be great."

Soon Bruce and Alfred returned home, they found Selina sleeping on the couch along with a bunch of street cats. Once Alfred arrived in the kitchen he saw the pile of belongings she had taken from her squad.

Bruce chuckles because of the tired eye roll Alfred gave him then decides to do some researches in the study while he left Selina sleep.

The days past by quickly and it slowly turned dark, and Selina was still sleeping deep. Alfred locked all doors and windows then told the young boy it was best to keep Selina on the couch. She would find her way to the guest room sooner or later.

Bruce nodded then left the study to head upstairs. Alfred locked the second patio doors then when he turned around he saw a dark shape coming from the shadows. He was wearing dark clothes and a mask.

Worriedly, Alfred's eyes dart to the sleeping girl on the couch. The masked man follows the butler's eyes and Alfred knows he has to act quickly. He grabs some items off the desk then throwing it to the masked man,

The masked man dodges the items then shows a sharp knife before taking a run-up to the couch and use it to jump himself onto Alfred. A fight ensues, and Selina kept sleeping the entire time.

After a long fight, the masked man knocked Alfred to the floor quickly hiding back into the shadows when he heard Bruce rushing down the stairs. Bruce enters the study and finds his butler unconscious on the floor.

"Alfred!" Bruce hollered then rushing to his butler. Then, suddenly a stinking cloth is pushed against his mouth from behind. The young billionaire tries to struggle but it's futile, because he feels himself drifting to sleep.

The masked man hurls Bruce over his shoulder then leaving through one of the patio doors, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Please, let me know by review**


	2. Meeting The Head Lady

2\. Meeting The Head Lady

Bruce wakes up and feels himself dangle head down over someone's shoulder. It doesn't take long before his brains start to connect the dots and he realizes his, Selina's and Alfred's plan had worked. Although, he hadn't really expected they would contact him like this.

While being slung over someone's shoulder, Bruce's mind wanders back to Alfred and Selina. When he entered the study and found Alfred unconscious, Selina still looked like she hadn't moved at all. Why was that?

Bruce hears a door open then close again and a few seconds later his butt makes contact with a seat right before the sack is being pulled off his head. Instantly, he starts to move his head around to take his surroundings in.

"Bruce Wayne?"

The young boy looks at the end of the table to find the source of the voice then staring agape at the blond woman who kept her face hidden behind an owls mask.

"You wanted to talk," she finally said and pierced her eyes straight into Bruce's. Bruce however, stares at her shell-shocked. Then she chuckles slightly sarcastic; "Forgive me," before she took off her mask and placed it onto the table. "Better?"

Bruce furrowed his eye brows then gasps; "I know you. I've seen you at Wayne Enterprises events. You've been inside my home."

"My name is Kathryn," the woman said with a half-smirk. "I represent the group you've asked to speak with."

Bruce glares at her angrily; "You didn't have to hurt Alfred, nor my friend." Bruce thought it was wise to keep her name and the fact that she is his girlfriend out of the conversation.

"They wouldn't have permitted you to speak with us alone," Kathryn said, motionless. "I mean, didn't she tag along when you were ate that conference months ago and she hid in the crowd wearing a black hoodie and hat with the Pittsburgh Pirates logo?"

Bruce gasps in shock; "How were you so sure she wasn't just an onlooker?"

"The Pittsburgh Pirates always had been your favorite baseball team, Bruce. Your father couldn't stop talking about the plans of taking you to a match. Not one of your best ideas, huh? But I bet she already pointed it out to you, didn't she?"

The memory of a very displeased scowling Selina in front of the mirror flashes through Bruce's head cue followed with another memory of her chasing him all around the manor, because another big Pittsburgh Pirates fan stopped her on the streets and started to nerd out on how great the baseball team was. After she finally caught him, Bruce had to sit on a very painful butt, for days.

Bruce quickly shakes the memory from his head then looks coldly; "I didn't let him kidnap me for a nice little chat about my friends or my choice of disguises. You were behind the missile attack at my house, and behind the Indian Hill thing. Hugo Strange was hired by you."

"Is that why you're here, Bruce? To ask questions you already know the answers to?" Kathryn asked with a slight, taunted tone in her voice.

Bruce ignores her question and spits back; "Who are you? What do you call yourselves?"

"Our name is unimportant," Kathryn replied then standing up from her seat and starts walking alongside the table while saying; "You made a threat. Referring to evidence you'd uncovered of our existence. We would like to know what you found."

Kathryn stops at the end of the table then turning to face Bruce who had locked his eyes onto her the entire time then replies, blankly; "Nothing certain." The young boy waits a few seconds for a short, intense pause then adds; "Until now!"

"A bluff," Kathryn said not even hiding the impressed tone in her voice. "Nicely played."

Bruce pierces his eyes into hers and replies; "It wasn't just a bluff. The more I studied my company's doings, the more there were things that could only be explained by your existence. Still, I had to know for sure. Now I do!"

Kathryn penetrates her eyes viciously into Bruce's a spits; "And what now? According to you we tried to kill you once."

"I began all this this because I wanted to solve my parents' murder. Five months ago, I concluded your organization was responsible."

"Have you changed your mind?"

"NO!" Bruce replied instantly not even letting the question subside in the air. Then, as quick his bravery was there, it was also gone when he added, hesitant; "But there are other considerations."

Kathryn smirks and says with venomous tone of voice; "Such as your life. The lives of those close to you." The woman senses she hit Bruce's weaknesses, because soon she mentioned the second consideration option, Bruce shifted in his seat, nervously. Then she starts walking back alongside the table and comments; "You're here to make a deal. What do you have to offer?"

"Wayne Enterprises," Bruce replied soon Kathryn stood still parallel of him.

Kathryn laughs; "You cannot give someone what they already possess."

"I'm not finished," Bruce said firmly then shifting forward in his seat and resting his hands onto the table; "If something happens to me, my shares will be turned over to one of the many friends my father made through his dealings with the government. I've learned to trust them over the past months and they will comb through every file and every asset. Are you prepared for that kind of scrutiny?"

Kathryn narrows her eyes bemused then says with stone cold face; "We have ways, we have people to cover our backs. You saw what the man behind you did to your butler, or that thing that flew into your house. Accidents happen, Bruce. Especially into the line of work the people you're referring to work at."

Bruce swallows slightly then the woman adds; "What else did you have in mind?"

"The Wayne name still has meaning. For a group such as yours, I could provide a useful distraction."

Kathryn eyes Bruce up and down then commenting, impressed; "You are an impressive young man. Still, your offer is not sufficient." Then she proceeds walking alongside the table back to her seat; "We will also require that you cease all investigation into our existence and your parents' murder. Any violating of that, in the slightest, and you and the ones you care about will get the same treatment as your twin brother, Thomas. I bet your friends in Concord told you everything about the Albanian mercenary crew that attacked their station and what happened to Thomas. We might not be able to snatch you from your house again, but everywhere else in Gotham is a different story."

Kathryn finally sits down while her words still run through Bruce's mind. The young Wayne boy looks at the older woman in horror then hears the soft sound of liquid being poured from a bottle.

Bruce turn his head to find the source then sees his kidnapper add droplets of a narcotic substance onto a cloth.

"I need your answer now!" Kathryn said coldly.

Bruce looks back at her, and at first his eyes burn angrily into hers as if he wants to object in any way, but says instead; "I agree."

"I'm happy to hear that," Kathryn said with a satisfied gloat. Despite his efforts not too, Bruce can't help it but shake when the realisation of what just happened seeps through his brains. "Goodbye, Bruce!"

Before Bruce realizes what happens, the kidnapper presses the cloth over his nose and mouth which drifts him back into a deep sleep.

* * *

While Bruce had a 'secret' meeting with Kathryn, Alfred woke up groggily then reaching at the sore spot at the back of his head. When he looked up he saw one of the new residents Selina brought with her to the manor, a tabby street cat, lying spread on his chest.

Alfred shushed the street cat away who gave him a very bemused stink-eye before strolling off and out the door. Alfred stood up straight as well then saw Selina still sleeping on the couch.

The butler held his sore head as he made way to the couch and sat down onto the coffee table then moving forward to slap Selina onto her cheek, gently.

"Miss Kyle, wake up," Alfred said soft, but firmly. Selina however, didn't move. Obviously the attacker had surprised her as well then drugged her and made them believe she was sleeping. Alfred felt stupid for not checking it sooner. "Come on, wake up, Miss Kyle."

Alfred keeps slapping her cheeks for another few minutes then shaking her body, a little roughly. That's when Selina's eyes snap open and she jolts up into attack mode, instantly.

"Miss Kyle, calm down, it's me!" Alfred bellowed wrapping his hands around her wrists to stop her from crawling his eyes out.

Selina looks slightly warily then her face turns into a big, angry scowl and she exclaims; "You of all people should know never surprise a sleeping girl that practically lives her whole life on the streets!"

"Yes, well, what other options did I have, Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked with a tired grunt then standing up from the coffee table before glaring down at Selina who moved her feet off the couch to the floor.

Selina looks around the room noticing the shattered trinkets that were knocked to the ground during Alfred's fight; "Wait, nor me or any of my street cats did that"

Alfred rolls his eyes; "I know that, Miss Kyle! We had a late-night visitor who came in and out without so much as a peep. They must have jammed the motion sensors frequency somehow."

Selina jumps to her feet then rushing out then down the hallway and up the stairs only to return minutes later with a bag full of protection gear left by the feds. The street girl empties the bag onto the study floor then grabs herself a vest. Alfred stares at her, dazed.

Selina puts the vest on then grabs the knee pads and realises Alfred hadn't moved at all. "What are you waiting for, Jeeves?! Gear up!" Selina then finishes on her elbow pads and shin-guards before taking a weapon of her choice.

Alfred finally gets where she's heading at then grumbles; "Don't you think it's wise to call the feds first? They might have-

"Yeah, you do that, but I will try to find Bruce!" Selina said putting her protection helmet on, splitting some P-90 magazines into groups of four and hiding them into her vest before hiding a small gun into her boot.

Alfred realizes it's no use stopping her, and also no use to call the feds, because by the time they reach the manor, Bruce might be dead, so he gets his head into the game as then quickly gearing himself up as well.

"Alright, but you listen at me at all times!" Alfred barked when he finished his vest followed with the knee and elbow pads then finally the shin-guards and the helmet. "The last thing I want is for you to run around like a loose cannon-ball!"

Selina snorts; "Yeah, good luck with trying to make me obey you when I see that scum hurting my BF!"

Alfred frowns; "BF?"

"Boyfriend!" Selina replied then slamming her helmet down and cocking her P-90.

Selina steps toward the patio doors when suddenly a very, tired looking, but unharmed billionaire stumbles inside and gasps; "I saw them!"

Selina quickly sprints toward her boyfriend to catch him before he hits the ground out of exhaustion, and Alfred cocks his M-4 before sprinting outside the see if someone is coming.

Selina helps the billionaire to the couch then starts to fire questions at him; "What happened? Did you escape? How did you escape?"

"I didn't," Bruce gasped then Alfred came back inside as well quickly locking the doors securely. "They dropped me off half-way. I woke up on a park bench with a note in my hand saying I had to head straight back to the manor."

Selina sits down beside Bruce then taking off her helmet and protection pads before she sits back and allows Bruce to rest his head onto her, but instead he jumps back to his feet frantically and paces across the room with his hands running through his hair.

"Master Bruce, calm down, your safe," Alfred said then taking his own helmet off as well. "Just take a deep breath and tell us what happened."

Bruce slowly turns to face his butler and Selina then says; "It worked. They agreed."

"What-what, just like that?" Alfred asked, utterly surprised and shocked. "I mean, you talked about the stuff we talked about, right?"

Selina bounces to her feet; "Wait, talked about what?! Don't tell me this was one of your crazy ideas and went with it without consulting me first!" Bruce drops his eyes to the floor, guilty.

"I wanted to tell you about the plan, but Alfred said it was best to keep you out, for your own protection," Bruce replied softly.

Selina throws a dirty look at Alfred then scowls; "Punk move, B, listening to your crappy butler." Alfred opens his mouth to retort something back, but Selina is faster and asks; "So, what did they want you to do, because I can guess the agreement comes with their terms."

"Yes," Bruce replied. "I had to promise them to not investigate them anymore. Not Indian Hill, not the corruption in my company, not my parents' murder."

Selina smirks; "And that's where you said; screw you all, right?" Bruce shakes his head then Selina widens her eyes in shock and exclaims; "Don't tell me you agreed with it."

"It was the only way!" Bruce exclaimed stepping toward Selina who folded her arms, annoyed.

Alfred rests his hand on the boy's shoulder then comments; "You are not the only one they threatened, were you?"

"No," Bruce replied hanging his head in defeat.

Selina jumps to her feet and grabs for her P-90; "Alright, tell me how she looks and I will show her what the consequences are for threatening my boyfriend!"

Bruce looks at her astounded then frowns; "Wait, why are you guys even wearing protection gear?"

"Because we were about to head into a mission to safe your billionaire bacon," Selina replied then punching his arm; "Also, don't try to change the subject. Tell me how this two-faced bitch looks like and I will-

"You will do nothing, Miss Kyle," Alfred replied then snatching the P-90 from her hands then turning to face the young billionaire; "Are you intend on keeping your word?"

Bruce thinks for a moment then replies, determined; "Yes."

"And how do you know, they will keep theirs?"

Bruce looks at Alfred, astounded. He hadn't thought about that possibility yet, then Selina snorts; "Well, if they don't, they're going to meet me and my friend, P-90!"

Then she heads out the study door claiming she's hungry.

* * *

Selina strolls down the streets, alone. She still felt a little eerie for leaving Bruce alone after what happened, but she promised Fish to do another favor. The woman wouldn't be very happy if she cancelled it.

The street girl figured it would be a quick job, in and out and she could return to the manor. Bruce had fallen asleep, so he wouldn't notice she was gone.

Selina finds the location Fish informed her about then quickly climbing up to the roof where she would break into the building through the skylight. Once she is inside she had to disarm the alarm system so Fish and her gang could break in later to get the stuff they needed.

It didn't take long for Selina to do the job then disappear through the skylight again before returning back to her former-squad. Fish and her gang still used it as hideout. Selina then informed Fish she had done her job and receive her payment.

Selina walks away from Fish's gang counting the money she just earned. At first she's not aware of the boy that's following her driven by his desire to mate with her. But once she's roaming into an alleyway to leave The Narrows behind, the young boy speeds up to her from behind then continuing walking beside her, normal pace.

"Hey, I'm Sid," The boy smirked.

Selina rolls her eyes ten hiding her money; "Yeah, I know. Maybe you should head back to Fish. She doesn't like it when her 'goons' start wander around alone."

Sid grins; "I'm not alone, I'm with you."

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda busy," Selina said slightly annoyed then quickening her pace. Not that it was to much use, because Sid had no troubles with keeping up her steps.

The street girl starts to scan her eyes down the alley realizing there's no fire escape nearby which makes her pissed, especially when Sid comments; "As anyone ever told you, you're pretty?"

Selina halts instantly then turns to face the white haired boy and scowls; "Look, kid, you better get your ass back to Mooney before I lose my patience and kick you're there myself."

Sid simply smiles; "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, that's all."

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested," Selina snaps back then turns to walk, but Sid grabs the sleeve of her jacket. Before he knows what happens, Selina grabs one of his arms then gives an instant kick at the inside of his knee which brings the boy out of balance and knocks him to the ground.

Sid grabs at his knee in pain then gets dragged back up his feet by Selina who then pushes him with a 45 degrees angle onto his gag reflex which launches him into the wall behind him.

"Listen, Punk," Selina said while grabbing a fist full of Sid's hair as he tries to catch his breath. "I am not interested in you or anyone else!" The last part is a cover up to protect Bruce.

And with that, Selina sprints off feeling quite proud the way she handled the punk thanks to the Krav Maga she learned from Agent Hayes while she and Bruce were in New Hampshire.

When she made it far enough away from Sid and his grabby little hands, Selina considers to tell Fish about what happened, but quickly realises how obsessed the woman is with building her own army. What if she finds the idea of having her serve as a breeder appealing? After all, Fish is driven by the need to serve her own interest and if betraying Selina falls into that ball park…

The street girl quickly decides it's best to keep her mouth shut. No way she would trust Fish enough to think she's on her side with this Sid issue. Also, she handled it pretty well in the alley. The kid might have gotten the message, right?

Yes, going to Fish is too big of a risk to take. So instead, Selina proceeds her way back to the manor, not knowing Sid hadn't taken the message, at all. He rather saw his defeat as a minor setback and promises himself to try again later.

* * *

A young boy roams cautiously down the streets. For the past weeks he was being chased by men who had tortured him for months. He can't really recall the reasons or what they wanted from him, because for some reason his brain blocked it out. All he remembers is that he woke up in the back of a car, wounded and his brains told him to run soon the car pulled over.

After his escape and finally got the men of his tail, the young boy hid in the woods for days and visited the streets occasionally, but always during nighttime. He then searched through garbage bins behind restaurants for leftovers.

One night, a girl walked up to him and gave him a few dollar bills. She hadn't seen his face, but he had seen hers. It was like his brain tried to connect her face with a memory, because she looked very familiar to him. Though, it wasn't a pleasant feeling, more eerie, like he had to run from her.

Instead of following her and find out why she made him feel like that, the boy returned to his cabin in the woods.

Suddenly a car honks loudly and the young boy turns his head in fear. He saw a car coming toward him then quickly recoils to the ground before hiding away in the darkness. The car drove on, but the boy didn't stop hyperventilating for minutes. His entire body shook out of anxiety.

Forcing himself to calm down and get his ass back to his shed as quick as possible, the boy scrambles to his feet and starts to walk. Every sound, every breeze makes him startle up in fear.

While walking around in fear and hyperventilating frantically, the boy tries to figure out where he is. That's when he spots a street name sign that says; "Mountain Drive." He can't recall seeing that sign all those other times when he walked from the city to his shed.

A police car starts to wail and the boy darts his eyes around anxiously. By the sound of it, the police car is approaching him. With fear in his heart, the young boy climbs over the nearest gate into someone's back yard.

The police car speeds past the gate and disappears into the distance. Instead of climbing back the boy proceeds sneaking toward the big mansion in the distance. As far he can see everything is dark.

Cautiously the boy reaches the side of the mansion spotting the open patio doors. Then, when he walks closer he accidentally knocks a flower pot off the standard. The young boy froze, instantly.

While holding his breath and listening carefully, the young boy scurries closer toward the open door. Then suddenly, he hears quick footsteps. Before he could run and hide, a deep male voice bellows; "Alright! Move out, slowly!"

The young boy realizes he has no other option than do what's told and slowly walks through the blowing curtains. When he's finally inside he spots an older man holding a gun a protecting a boy behind him. He can see he's around the same age as him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked him, firmly.

Instead of replying his question, the street boy scurries closer toward them and out of the shadows. The other boy does the same thing then when they have a clear view on one and another's face, it's like he's staring in a mirror.

Also, the boy sees the horrified looks on the older man's and his doppelgänger's faces before he stutters, anxiously; "Please don't hurt me."


	3. Persona Non Grata

3\. Persona Non Grata

An awkward silence fills the room when Bruce and Alfred stare in disbelief at the young boy before them.

"Hello," the boy said nervously, but instead of a response, the only thing he received from Bruce and Alfred were glares of indignation.

The blinds behind them open announcing the return of Selina.

"Sorry for being late, but I had to rough up a punk that tried to jump me and…" The girl stops mid-sentence then spots the other boy in the room and exclaims infuriated; "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The young boy backs away a step then stutters; I-I d-didn't come here looking for trouble, I just need help"

With a venomous look on her face, Selina draws her knife and says, threating; "It looks like I got another punk to rough up!"

Seeing Selina with a knife in her hand, a memory of him being tortured by a shock stick held by the same girl flashes through his mind. At that point his brain connects the dots and that is more than enough to make the boy bolt through the door he came from. Selina gives chase, instantly.

"Miss Kyle, wait!" Alfred shouted as he and Bruce ran after her.

As the boy continued to run, more unpleasant memories namely those involving the girl pursuing him went through his mind. He also thought about the glares he received from Bruce and Alfred and wondered why they were so angry with him. Then, suddenly, he's stopped by a very hard object.

One minute later, Bruce and Alfred come around a corner and see Selina standing over Thomas then Bruce gasps in shock; "What did you do, Selina?"

"Nothing," Selina replied as she retracted her knife. "The little dick knocked himself out by running into a wall."

"Well I guess that's better than you gutting him like a trout, Miss Kyle," Alfred commented.

Selina grins; "I wouldn't go that far here, Jeeves. But I would've carved out one of his eyes and stuffed it in a jar."

Bruce shivers of the idea then Alfred replies; "I think I still prefer him having a run in with the wall over that."

Right at the same time Alfred finished his sentence, they hear a whirling sound coming from overhead.

"It looks like our FBI friends have returned," Bruce said.

Suddenly they hear footsteps approach from behind then a voice says; "Friendlies coming in at six O'clock." The team spin one-eighty and see Agent Ivory and his fifteen man SWAT team armed with M4s and G-36s. Ivory directs two of his men to move up and secure Thomas unconscious body.

"You guys got here quick," Selina said.

Agent Ivory smirks slightly; "That's what the Q in QRF stands for, Selina. The tow Blackhawks that came with us deployed a sniper team on the roof and some additional men on the ground too. I also have ten more waiting at the front door."

Bruce faces Alfred then says; "Alfred, could you let them in so they can secure the rest of the house."

"Of course, Master Bruce," Alfred replied then walked away."

Agent Ivory watches the butler leave then asks; "So how shall we proceed with the prisoner, Mr. Wayne?"

Before Bruce could answer, Selina says; "I say slap the cuffs on the brat, throw him in the Supermax and toss away the key."

Bruce responses, quickly; "Actually, I wish to question him here. I still think he is our best source of info on the council."

"Do you have any sufficient means of holding him here?" Ivory asked.

Bruce nods; "There's a spare bedroom Alfred converted into a holding cell while Selina and I were in New Hampshire. Soon we are inside, Alfred can show you."

"Great," Ivory replied then told the rest of his team to fan out across the house and the two agents around Thomas to grab the prisoner and follow him, Bruce and Selina inside.

As they walk to the mansion, Selina comments; "Since we're all gonna be here for a while, I might as well fill you, Bruce and Alfred in on a possibly second threat we might be facing. Also, where is Agent Hayes? I don't see her anywhere."

Ivory replies, "She's running some classified OP I'm not authorized to know about and rumor has it that your George Anderson or should I say Agent George Anderson is in the mix too."

"Fantastic to hear George passed the training," Selina said while Bruce's mind wonders back to his events earlier the day. Only hours earlier he agreed to leave the council alone, but he still needed some insurance he could use in the event they decided to breach the deal. Plus, his government friends could use the intel too.

Deep down in his gut, Bruce knows he wasn't wrong for assuming the deal would be broken.

* * *

After putting Thomas in the holding room, Bruce and Agent Ivory return to the study where they find Alfred and Selina. They also notice Selina had put her tactical gear back on and a P-90 laying on the table.

"I see you have big plans, again," Bruce commented with a soft smile.

"As long the danger cloud is hanging over both our heads, I'm staying where you and the guys with the big guns are. Also, I'm packing one too." Selina then raised her P-90 to further solidify her point.

"So what's the second possible threat we need to know about?" Ivory asked.

Selina sets her gun down and proceeds to explain; "He goes by the name Sid, and he's one of those freaks that broke out of Indian Hill with Fish Mooney a few months back."

"Bruce frowns; "Wait, was he also the one that tried to jump you today?"

Selina nods; "He followed me after I did a favour for Fish. He started to go on about how pretty I was, and when I told him I was not interested, he grabbed me as I tried to walk off. I was able to beat him to the ground thanks to that Krav Maga stuff Agent Hayes taught me."

"And this was your first encounter with him, or?" Ivory asked.

Selina shakes her head; "Second. The first one was yesterday. I was climbing up a ladder to help them get into a pharmacy, and when I looked down I caught him staring at my ass."

Bruce opens his mouth to ask a question, but Selina is faster; "Oh, and to answer your question as to why I was helping them break into a building; I didn't have a choice considering the ability Fish now has thanks to Strange."

Bruce quickly asks; "And what would that be?"

"She can make people do whatever she wants just by touching them. In both instance, it was either help her voluntarily or end up on the receiving end of her mind control powers."

Agent Ivory says; "Okay, I understand that you were working with her under duress, but it seems that's Sid's motivation for following you is purely sexual. I wish for you it stays with this two encounters and that he learned his lesson from your beat up. If not, we not only have to deal with Mr. Wayne's brother, but also with a stalker/ sexual predator."

"Two of the worst kinds of criminals put together, especially stalkers because they never stop following their victims," Bruce pointed out.

Selina snaps at the last statement and says; "Well, I am not going to be anybody's victim! Also, you better wish for him he leaves it with these two encounters, because if not, he'll be in more danger than me. I'm gonna mow him down if he shows his face again!"

Agent Ivory shares a look with Bruce and Alfred then says; "I know you're a strong, brave young girl, but maybe you should leave it up to us. Also, you said this Fish got powers which raises another question. This Sid character, does he have any powers after his encounter with this Strange character?"

"Yeah, super speed," Selina replied. "He could go from standing across the room to being in your face in a second."

Ivory nods understandably; "Given the nature of the threat he poses, I will instruct my men to shoot on sight if he appears on the Manor grounds."

Selina replies; "" You do that, I'm gonna grab some more backup magazines for my P-90."

"How many do you have right now?" Bruce asked with a soft chuckle.

"Eight, but now it's going to be twelve. Between Sid, the brat, and the secret council, my cat senses tell me that we have a monster sized fight ahead of us and we might need a lot more firepower before this little storm of our passes. It's always darkest before the dawn, Bruce. And right now, we are all in the dark."


	4. The Prisoner Awakens

**Big thanks to swiftbolt99 for sharing his ideas. Without him I would have hit a writers-block which happens to a lot of my stories lately.**

* * *

4\. The Prisoner Awakens

Without looking back, Thomas keeps running as fast as he can ducking down once in a while to dodge the branches that keeps popping up in front of his face. How long he's running through the woods, Thomas doesn't know. All he knows is that someone is chasing him.

Suddenly the boy feels a sharp sting in his left calf then loses his footings and rolls down a steep hill. He keeps rolling down violently until his body collapses into a tree and comes to a halt.

Thomas grunts in pain then tries to reach to his calf feeling a small dart. It won't take long until he hears voices coming his way speaking a language he doesn't understand. Panic starts to increase inside him and he tries to get back up his feet, but fails miserably when he collapses back onto the leafy forest floor in pain. His ankle feels broken.

Whatever was in the dart slowly starts to take effect and right before his eyesight becomes a blur, Thomas sees a handful of heavily armed men running over to him, still speaking in the foreign language.

Thomas let out a cry then kicked his good leg outwards trying to hit his attackers, but they dodged it then one of them grabbed him forcefully and he's forced to lie down onto his stomach. He let out another cry for help as someone else pushed on his upper back, holding him down while another grabbed hold of his kicking legs, attempting to keep him still while a third man pushed a needle into the vein of his neck.

"NO!" Thomas yelled when he felt the sting then all the strength in his body starts to subside. "LET ME GO!"

Thomas jerks up then snaps his eyes open in fear panting a sweating heavily. His long hair was sticking to his face which he didn't care about. Quickly he wrapped his arms around himself while he tried to get control on his trembling body.

"Awe, look B, our guest had a nightmare!" a female voice said tauntingly.

Thomas looks around alarmed and finds Bruce and Selina standing a few feet away from him flanked by two federal agents. A grin curled Selina's lips upwards while Bruce pierced his eyes coldly into Tomas's. It was hard to tell the agents facial expression because for some reason they whore facemasks and packing M4s. Thomas also noticed that Selina was wearing the same tactical gear, except for the facial mask, and packing a gun herself.

"Good morning little dick, P-90 says hi," Selina said with a grin while pointing her gun onto Thomas.

Thomas screams in fear then runs to a nearby corner, hollering; "Keep that bitch away from me, keep that bitch away from me!"

Bruce walks cold and sternly toward Thomas then kicks him in the ribs. Selina moves over to the left to get a better shot then turns on the laser sight.

"Real Waynes never speak of ladies like that," Bruce scowled then adds; "Now allow me to explain your situation."

Selina comments; "Unless you want to eat a bullet for breakfast, you're gonna stay in that corner and listen to what Bruce has to say!" Seeing how Selina had her gun aimed right at his head, Thomas figured it would be wise to obey.

"You are a prisoner in my house," Bruce said while penetrating his eyes angrily into his brother's. "The charges for attempting murder and domestic terrorism are still lingering over your head. The only reason why you're still here instead of rotting away in a supermax prison like I originally intended is because I still believe you can help us with learning more about the secret council."

Thomas opens his mouth to say something and while doing so, he also moves slightly forward to rise up his feet, but then the laser sight of Selina's gun aims at his chest and he quickly recoils back into the corner. The two feds also changed their positions more to the right to get a better aim in case the boy makes another move.

Bruce takes in a deep breath then continues; "I've persuaded my federal friends to follow my lead on this part of the investigation. But be forewarned that time is not on your side. If you do not start talking within the next few days, we will transfer you to a blacksite facility where the CIA and military intelligence will subject you to interrogations sessions that will make the one you had with Selina look like a joke."

Selina adds importantly; "And considering that blacksite facilities don't officially exist, the interrogators who work there can get away with stuff I can only dream of!"

"You won't get one piece of food until you start talking and same goes for your accommodations," Bruce added."

"I heard on the news it's gonna be a very cold night," Selina said with a grin as she looks at Bruce and the feds. They nod agreed. Then Selina adds, addressed to Thomas; "If you don't give us the name of the organization you worked for, you're gonna be in for a very cold night on the floor."

"The decision is yours," Bruce said then he and the agents leave the room covered by Selina who keeps her weapon trained on Thomas until she reaches the doorway. Bruce closes the door and the agents remove their masks.

Selina wriggles her hands in excitement then asks, smirking; "So when do we begin our next session?"

Bruce chuckles; "I'm afraid you have to wait until after lunch, Selina."

"What?" Selina gasped with pouty face. "It's still early in the morning. What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

Bruce laughs; "Right now we are off to breakfast. I'm sure that will keep you busy long enough."

"Sure, I guess I could eat," Selina said with a dull shrug. "But you know, it would be more fun to eat in that brat's presence. Maybe it would make him talk faster."

Bruce starts to walk down the stairs then smiles; "I'm pretty sure the smell of Alfred's cooking does the same trick. In the meantime, if it gets to the point that we have to ship Thomas off to a blacksite facility, I think we should go along just to see how the shadow guys do things."

"Well, to be honest, I think they're not gonna be too cool with you breaking their deal," Selina said following Bruce down the stairs. "But I can assure you I will be there to protect you."

Bruce and Selina walk into the kitchen where they find Alfred setting two plates consisting of eggs, bacon, and hash browns on the table next to two cups of orange juice. Then he turns and smiles; "Ah, you two are just in time for breakfast."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce replied then he and Selina sat down and began eating.

Alfred leaned casually against one of the bench tops folding his arms then asks; "How did your chat go with the prisoner, Master Bruce?"

"He hasn't given up anything yet, but I'm confident that he'll break eventually," Bruce replied then taking a bite from his bacon.

Alfred sighs deep. "Maybe I could try taking a crack at him if you don't mind."

"No problem, as long as you remember not to give him anything. Not even food. I told him that his living conditions would only improve if he started talking."

Alfred snorts; "The thought of prepping up a nice hot meal for that wanker never crossed my mind." And with that, Alfred walked off.

The two teens continued their meal and when they were halfway into it, Selina looks up and notices how Bruce is staring at her.

"Don't tell me there's something on my face," Selina said then cleaning her mouth with her sleeve, rapidly.

Bruce shakes his head then chews his food down before her replies; "No, I'm just surprised you still haven't taken off your helmet. My parents always told me that it was rude to wear a hat or in this case a helmet indoors. Especially at the table."

"Save the mannerism for more calmer times," Selina said with an eye roll. "We are in a state of emergency right now. I thought you would be more freaked out by my P-90 on the table."

"The helmet drew my attention more than the gun."

"Humph, so what do you plan to do with the brat after he spills the beans?" Selina asked then stuffing her mouth full with bacon.

Bruce swallows his eggs down then replies; "Let the feds take him away and be done with this affair for good."

"Good call," Selina said with mouth full. "For a moment I feared you were going to grant him a pardon and set him free."

"Doing so would make me look weak and even if the feds respected my decision, I know you and Alfred would go behind my back to deal with him in the name of keeping me safe."

Selina nods fiercely; "Jeeves and I might not agree on much, but the one thing we do agree on is keeping you safe at all cost."

Bruce simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Selina frowns; "You don't seem to be troubled by the last part."

"You could say my past conflict with Silver and this one has made me come to terms with some new realities."

Before Selina could reply, Alfred walks back into the kitchen.

"So how did it go with the brat, Jeeves?"

Alfred looks at the teens with an annoyed look then replies; "It was like talking to a brick wall. I kept asking him questions about the people conspiring against Master Bruce and he just stood in a corner facing the wall."

Bruce takes in a deep breath and says; "Selina and I planned on paying him another visit after lunch, but we're gonna wait until the late evening instead."

"Why?" Selina asked frustrated with the news. In her mind she already cooped up interrogation methods she wanted to test on the brat soon after lunch. Now she had to wait a few hours more.

Bruce saw the disappointment mixed with anger in Selina's eyes then quickly says; "It's another psychological trick for him."

"I like the sound of that," Selina said with a grin then showed her nails; "I'll do my best to contain these bad-boys, but I can't say the same thing about my friend P-90."

Selina stands up to her feet then fills her mouth with eggs and grabs the P-90 off the table before trooping over to the door and headed out. A few seconds later Alfred and Bruce heard Selina cry from upstairs, gleefully; "Why don't you two take a break? I'll make sure the little monster will behave!"

Alfred meets Bruce eyes then mumbles; "Do we really need the feds when we have Miss Kyle?"

It slowly turns dark outside when Bruce and Selina finished their dinner and decided to cuddle together on the couch and watch a movie. It was Selina's turn to pick one and she chose Reservoir Dogs. It had some great interrogation scenes.

Once the credit rolled up onto the screen and Selina's popcorn bowl was empty, the street girl moved closer toward her boyfriend and starts to kiss his neck, softly. Then she purrs into his ear; "You wanna try out some of those movie interrogation scenes onto the brat you secretly keep prison in one of your rooms?"

Thomas hears the door of his "cell" open then when he turns around alarmed he finds Bruce and Selina walking in. This time, without the two feds that were with them earlier.

Selina smirked; "What? Did you really think we forgot about you?"

Thomas growls at her and she responded by aiming her P-90 right before Bruce stepped forward then reaching out an item toward his brother.

"I grabbed this fruit bar for you from the pantry." Hungrily, Thomas steps forward to take it but before he can grab it, Bruce pulls it away. "First you tell us about the people you work for and then we'll let you have it."

Bruce gives him a few seconds to talk, but the only thing he and Selina received was a silent glare.

"Come on, Thomas! Why are you still willing to defend the people who not only sent you on a fools quest, but also sent a squad of mercs after you in New Hampshire?"

Thomas is stunned that Bruce knows about that, but he still remains silent.

Selina adds; "Our federal buddies kicked their asses but judging by the way you look, it seems some of them managed to grab you and rough you up better than I did. As much as it pains me to admit of course."

"But none of that compares to what awaits you if you don't start talking," Bruce said with stern eyes. "You now have ten seconds!" The seconds quickly went by in total silence and Bruce just shook his head at the stubborn mess before him. "Selina, let's go!"

"After you, B!"

Bruce withdraws from the room first, followed by Selina who backs out slowly with her weapon still trained on Thomas. Once she was clear, one of the agents standing guard closed the door.

"Have a good night gentlemen."

"You too, Mr. Wayne," Agent Cleveland replied then Bruce and Selina walked down the hallway.

When they reach the stairs, Selina suddenly asks; "So what are you gonna do with that fruit bar, B?"

"I thought you would never ask," Bruce replied with a chuckle then pulls it out of his pocket and tosses it to her.

Selina smiles and thanks him then proceeds to unwrap the bar and eat it then smirking satisfied; "Mmm, strawberry, delicious!"

"You far more deserving it anyway. Now it's time for the next surprise for our prisoner," Bruce said then activates his earpiece; "Agent Ivory?"

"Yes, Mr. Wayne?"

"Turn on the music!"

Thomas already struggled to sleep on the hard barren floor, but soon his sleep problems increased more when death metal music started blaring through the overhead speakers.

This night was not only going to be long and cold for him, but an extremely unpleasant one too.

Bruce and Selina on the other hand would be sleeping like kings and queens.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review:D**

.


	5. Abrogations

**Hi, I want to say that all the names of the weaponry and the details come from swiftbolt99 and even though I write it down I still don't know how any of those look like, so I had to look it up etc. swiftbolt99, I don't know how it's possible you know all those details, but I really appreciate your help and information. Without your ideas BatCat probably would have fought the court with nothing but a hunting riffle or a plain gun cz that is how far my knowledge about weapons go LOL**

* * *

5\. Abrogations

Thomas sits on the hard cold floor of his 'cell' covering his ears for the loud music that starts making him slowly loose his mind. At a certain point he starts hallucinating the things that happened to him over the past few months.

"I won't tell them anything, I just won't," Thomas muttered to himself as he kept rocking himself back and forth. "I won't give in with their tortures."

The young boy looks at the door in fear. He knows they are behind it, the mercs, plotting whatever the court tells them to do. He has to find a way to escape, quickly.

Suddenly he hears a soft noise on his left then when looking over he sees a dark shadow cast onto the wall. He knows it's one of the mercs. There is always one inside while the others stay outside guarding the door.

"Why don't you believe me, I didn't tell Bruce anything," Thomas gasped looking at the shadow that slightly moved. Then his ears starts to fill with deafening whispers.

While protecting his ears, Thomas yells from the top of his lungs, his voice filled with fear; "I didn't tell Bruce anything! Just let me go! I didn't tell him anything! AAGH!"

Suddenly the door of his cell swings open and he can see a figure coming toward him. Thomas jumps to his feet instinctively then attacks the unknown figure by kicking at his knee caps and tried to punch his face then going for his M-4.

"I need back-up in here!" the figure yelled while trying to keep the boy away from his M-4 and trying to push him to the ground.

Thomas bit the figure in his arm as he had his arms strapped around him from behind and he refused to unclench them. He kept biting hard even when the man howled in pain and demanded him to stop.

"You didn't stop hurting me when I asked you to stop with your tortures," Thomas thought in his mind then clenched his jaws tighter. He could taste copper when he did.

Then Thomas felt a blow to his head and dropped to the floor. His world slowly starts to blur before his eyes but with a quick shake of his head it past and he saw two men running toward him and while one of them pinned him to the floor the other strapped him into a straight jacket.

"NO! DON'T, NO!" Thomas screamed then tried to kick his feet outwards to kick the man with the straight jacket but his attempts were futile. A third man came in and grabbed his legs then keeping them still on the floor.

A few minutes later he was being dragged back into the corner of the room with the straight jacket around his body blocking each and every move he tried to make.

At the council's secret lair, Kathryn walks into her office then picks up the phone to make a call.

"Morning madam," said a voice on the other side.

"Rally your men, Bruce Wayne dies tonight," she simply said then hung up again.

The mystery man hung up as well then turned to his men and told them about the new mission. Minutes later a convoy consisting of a flatbed truck and five land rovers with carrying gunman left the warehouse.

Five minutes before the convoy departed the warehouse an undercover agent working for the CIA send an encrypted message to Agent Hayes that revealed the amount of vehicles and men were heading out so they would land straight into an ambush.

The agent then slipped away from the facility because his mission was completed and especially for what was sure to come.

Meanwhile at Wayne manor, Bruce runs down the hallway with Selina right behind him fully geared up and her P-90 ready.

Bruce was still sleeping when Selina called him and told him about the incident with the prisoner, so he was still in his PJs.

The two teens reach the cell where they see Agent Cleveland shutting the door after he and three other agents stepped out.

Bruce looks worriedly at the agent's bleeding arm then asks horrified; "Agent Cleveland, what happened to your arm?!"

"The kid went crazy, sir," Cleveland replied while stopping the bleeding with a cloth. "I heard the kid yelling then opened the door to see what he was doing, but before I knew what happened the kid jumped to his feet and punched me in the face then tried to grab my M4. My partner slammed him to the ground but not before he put his teeth into my arm when I tried to keep him under control. We needed three men to get him in a straight jacket which we succeeded at, but he did not go back quietly. The boy was growling and snapping like a rabid dog."

Selina scowls angrily; "You might want to put a camera in there so that way he can't surprise us again."

"Already done, ma'am," Cleveland replied.

Bruce points at the agent's arm; "You might wanna let Alfred take a look at that and clean it properly."

Agent Cleveland nodded then left.

Bruce turns his face to Selina; "I'll be back after I get some clothes on, Selina see what you can get out of him."

Selina readies her P-90; "Got it, you boys wait outside!"

Knowing there is no way asking her to take a few of them with her inside that doesn't end with her yelling and maybe smacking their heads with the P-90, the three agents that came out with Cleveland earlier, nodded obediently.

Selina walks into the cell and is greeted by a very angry looking glare from Thomas.

"You finally gained the courage to face me one on one, I see."

"Like you would know anything about courage," Selina snapped back. "Besides, courage is only required when facing things that scare you. And since you are far from scary, courage in your presence isn't necessary."

Thomas smirks; "You wouldn't dare to say the same thing into Kathryn's face or even the council's when you're standing face to face with them! Although, my guess is that won't happen because when they find out Bruce is back in town and they will, this place will be burned to the ground along with Bruce Wayne, you, and all of your FBI buddies, so it doesn't make any difference what you and Bruce do to me."

"You do realize you just added assaulting and threatening federal agents to your list of charges, do you?" Selina snorted, looking totally unimpressed about what Thomas said what the council would do to them. "I'm going to go have myself a nice warm breakfast now. Later loser!"

Bruce arrived back at the cell just in time to see Selina shut the door.

"So what did you get out of him?"

"Nothing of significance, B," Selina replied. "All the scrawny brat was ranting about was what the secret council will do with us and this place."

Bruce nodded understandably.

"Has Alfred made breakfast by any chance, because I am hungry!" Selina stated importantly. "The boys will keep the scrawny brat quiet, right boys?"

Agent Ivory nods; "Yes we can, ma'am."

Bruce smiled to himself wondering how it would be possible she felt so confident around feds when she always told him to never trust any cop.

Meanwhile in the city, Sid is walking down the streets looking for Selina. When he asked Fish about her whereabouts, the woman said she hadn't seen or heard anything from her for a while.

For the past few hours Sid had done nothing else than walk around and ask the street kids who weren't suspicious enough to answer questions about Selina Kyle. Some of them mentioned places she might hide but neither of them knew where she lives. Obviously she likes to keep that part a secret.

Sid sighs sadly. Each and every street he walked in looked more abandoned than the one he came out.

Just when he thinks there wouldn't be anyone left on the street to ask he sees a girl in a green sweater standing against a wall.

"Excuse me little girl, but would you by any chance know where Selina Kyle is?"

The little girl penetrates her eyes angrily into Sid's then grumbles; "First off, the name is Ivy. And the answer to your question no, I haven't seen her in days. She's probably hanging out at Wayne Manor with that Bruce kid."

"Wayne Manor huh?" Sid thought and that moment he gets an idea.

* * *

Many hours ago, the FBI received the encrypted message from their undercover agent informing them about the strike against Bruce Wayne that was about to happen tonight. The feds were determined to stop it dead, along with destroying the warehouse this convoy came from.

On a hill overlooking the road, Agent George Anderson saw the headlights of the lead vehicle appear through his binoculars.

Even though he was still a rookie agent, Agent Ashley Hayes allowed him to take point on this part of the operation. A chance to prove himself so to speak.

Agent George grabs his radio then says; "Athena, this is Raven One. The convoy is two-hundred meters from the interception point."

"Copy that, report back when the convoy is neutralized," Agent Hayes replied from the mobile command center she was running the show from. She and four other operators in the trailer were watching a UAV feed of the warehouse on one of the screens.

Just as the lead vehicle was about to reach the dirt patch in the middle of the road, Anderson pressed the detonator in his hand and the lead vehicle was blown sixty feet into the air.

Alarmed by the sudden explosion the other vehicles came to a halt.

"Sniper teams drop 'em," Anderson whispered into his headset.

Multiple shots rang out as the merc emerged from their vehicles, right into the incoming fire.

It was brief but brutal affair where each gunmen received a headshot and fell to the ground instantly. The truck driver was also eliminated.

"Raven One to Athena, all twenty one tangos eliminated and we're moving to inspect the truck," Agent George Anderson said.

Hayes replies back; "Solid copy."

An eight man strike team popped up from the tall grass on the left side of the road and converged on the ruined convoy with their M4s ready, the sniper teams kept a close eye on them.

As four of the men detached the latches holding the tarp in place, Anderson ran down the hill to join them.

"Alright boys, let's see what we got!"

The tarp was yanked off and Anderson couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Athena, are you seeing this?" he asked into his headset.

"Affirmative, Raven One," Hayes replied. "That thing is a SS-N-22 Sunburn, a Russian anti-ship missile with a 551 pound warhead and a top speed of Mach three."

"How the fuck did a bunch of mercs get their hands on this thing?" Anderson asked.

"With enough money and the right connections especially to a secret council, you can get your hands on pretty much anything," Hayes said. "But we can't leave that thing intact."

"Understood, Athena," Anderson replied then pulled out a pack of C4 from one of his vest pockets and placed it on the missile then yelled "Everybody clear the area!"

Anderson and the strike team scurried away from the convoy and upon getting to a safe distance, Anderson blew the missile into smithereens.

"The missile has been destroyed. What's the status of the warehouse?" Anderson asked.

"We're still looking at it raven One, but not for much longer," Hayes replied.

High above the city, a trio of F-15E Strike Eagles zoomed across the night sky on their way to the warehouse.

Due to the fortified nature of the facility, the FBI decided that a raid would've been too risky, so the decision was made to simply have it erased from the map. A task of the United States Air Force was more than happy to carry that out.

Since the area around the target was deserted, there was no concern about collateral damage.

"Athena, this is Cujo One. We are closing in on the target, are we cleared to engage?"

"Affirmative Cujo One, you are cleared to engage," Hayes replied.

"Roger! Target locked on, weapons away!"

At that moment each fighter released a pair of two two-thousand pound JDAMS and continued on at high speed.

Agent Hayes puts her feet up on the console board and watched as the bombs struck the warehouse.

"That's for the stunt you idiots pulled in Concord and for trying to take a shot at Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend!" Hayes said.

Many of her fellow agents knew she loved Bruce Wayne and Selina like they were her own, so this mission was very personal for her.

When the fireball faded, the only thing left of the warehouse was a big crater and Hayes was pleased.

"Cujo flight, the warehouse and the mercs forces guarding it have been destroyed. Nice work."

"Copy, Athena. We're returning to base."

Shortly after that, Agent Anderson asked Hayes what was next.

"Return to the field office, we'll brief Bruce about this in the morning," she said and all the snipers and strike team along with Anderson did what she asked.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review or favor/follow this story xD**


	6. Enemy At The Gate

**6\. Enemy At The Gate**

Selina troops dully with her P-90 over her shoulder up and down the hallway when she saw Bruce heading toward his bedroom for the night. He's clutching his notebook under his left arm.

Selina greeted Bruce with a grin; "Hiya, B! I see you and your diary have an early night in."

"Haha!" Bruce said. "This is my notebook. I keep records of everything that is happening and what I know so far about the secret council, along with all the dumb stuff you say."

Selina rolls her eyes then twirls one-eighty and proceeds strolling back to the prisoner's room while retorting over her shoulder; "I'm going to talk with your twin brother. He's nicer."

"I bet he is, " Bruce replied with a chuckle . "Be sure to give him some water! I can withhold food, but we won't have much use to him if he dies of thirst!"

Selina halted in front of the two agents by the door then asked; "How is your arm doing, Agent Cleveland?"

"I'm running on a few painkillers right now, but other than that I'm doing pretty fine. Thanks for asking, Ma'am," Agent Cleveland replied.

Selina rolls her eyes; "Please, call me either Cat or Selina. I understand why use the word ma'am when you address to a female superior, but I don't feel like your superior person. I rather like to call myself your friend."

"In that case, ma'am.. I mean, Cat, you can call me Lionel." Cleveland replied with a smile.

"Okay, Lionel, is there any chance I can have another try on the little brat?"

Cleveland frowns: "Sure, but isn't Mr. Wayne far more better company? Also, I'm pretty sure the brat hasn't moved for more than two hours, so maybe he might be sleeping."

Selina grins wickedly; "Maybe a rough wake-up call might make him blab. Beside, Bruce is way too busy with writing his diary."

"Okay then," Cleveland replied then stepped aside so Selina could enter. "But please leave the door open with a crack in case you might need instant back-up."

Selina smiles; "I'll have my buddy P-90 by my side, but sure."

The street girl then entered the room and switched the lights on. It didn't seem to trigger Thomas at all and kept sleeping in what seemed a very discomfort position.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" Selina barked then kicked the sleeping boy, roughly.

Thomas jerked upwards then yelled; "You can torture me as much as you want, but I'll stay with my previous stories!"

His eyes run through the room like a wild animal then finally lock onto Selina and suddenly realizes he's not where he thought he was.

Thomas dragged in a long sigh then said, dully; "Oh, it's just you."

"What do you mean, it's just me?!" Selina exclaimed annoyed while aiming her P-90 at his chest.

Thomas laughs; "I'll have to admit you had a pretty good number on me months ago, but still it's nothing compared with what that merc did to me."

"Oh, could you describe what they did to you? I love learning new torture methods," Selina said looking sarcastic.

Thomas smirks back; "You will see when they get here! Or better yet, Bruce will see because they probably keep him for last to show him their wrath and use you and the butler as the first two examples before they take a number on your federal buddies."

Selina sighs; "I was wrong earlier. You are not nicer than Bruce at all. Oh well, then I'll keep this bottle of water for myself. Bruce ordered me to give it to you, but you just screwed up, again!"

The street girl and her P-90 turned around back to the door.

"Wait, you can't just leave me drying out here!" Thomas hollered.

Selina turns by the door then shrugs; "Sure I can! But I tell you what, if you ask nicely and say pretty please, I might give you a second chance."

Thomas huffs then turns his head.

"Okay, fine with me!"

Selina grabs the door handle to leave the room.

"Fine!" Thomas bellowed then softens his face; "Can I have some water, please?"

Selina keeps standing in the doorway.

Thomas sighs; "Pretty please?"

"Atta boy," Selina smirked then returned to the boy and poured some water into his open mouth a couple of times before she finally left the room.

"Cat, you just made us realize not get on your bad side," Agent Cleveland said when Selina closed the door.

Selina Smiles; "I bet you are too kind to get on my bad side. Anyway, if you hear a snoring sound coming from inside, be so kind and knock onto the door a couple of times. I don't want him to think I will let him get away with that merc threat he said in there."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?" Agent Cleveland asked.

Selina thought for a moment then says; "I'm going to pay the guards at the front gate a visit. See if they are still awake."

Selina walked off to the stairs then hollered; "Sleep tight, detective Bruce Wayne!"

There was no reply so Selina sprinted toward Bruce's bedroom the then knocked it a few times, loudly.

"Yes, who is it?" Bruce's sleepy voice asked.

Instead of replying Selina knocked again then sprinted back to the stairs and ran down. A few seconds later Bruce's sleepy face poked around the door inside the hallway then spotted the two feds guarding Thomas's room.

Before Bruce could accuse them of anything, Agent Cleveland waved; "Everything is fine, Mr. Wayne. Your girlfriend thought it would be funny to wake you up."

"SELINA!" Bruce yelled then the front door closed loudly as indication she had left the mansion. Bruce grunted tiredly then backed into his room and closed the door.

"That kid really should tell me his secret."

Agent Cleveland frowns; "Secret?"

"Yeah, I mean, how else can he cope with a girl like Cat?"

Agent Cleveland smiles; "Keeping him awake is not all she does. Let me tell you about that time he faked to have the flue and how she made him pay for it. I mean, even Ivory's butt still has nightmares because he couldn't keep his mouth shut."

The two feds laughed then Bruce yelled; "Hey, I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne!"

* * *

Eight federal agents stand guard in the area around the front gate of the manor and there is nothing else than the sound of crickets in the distance.

Suddenly, the guards hear the sound of humming and two of them turned around and see Selina approach.

"Good evening guys," Selina said while waving her hand.

"Evening, Selina. Fancy seeing you out here. Did things get boring inside the house?" Agent Emerson asked.

"I just felt like chilling with you guys for a bit," the street girl replied with a casual shrug. "The brat is still being his stubborn doom saying self."

"Personally I think Bruce should just turn him over to us so he can be free of the jackass, but he has made his decision and unless Agent Ivory says otherwise, we're with him to the end."

Suddenly they hear the static sound of the radio then Agent Ivory chimed in.

"Team One be advised that we have a lone individual coming down the road and he's heading towards the house."

Selina grabs the radio then replies; "Agent Ivory, this is Cat Zero-One! Do those censors of yours have facial recognition capabilities?"

"Affirmative! The subject is a tall male with a pale face and white hair," Agent Ivory replied. "Does that ring a bell?"

"As in alarm bell, yes!" Selina replied annoyed. "That's Sid, the kid I told you about." Then she turned her face to look at Emerson; "Agent Emerson, we better get ready for action."

Emerson nodded then ordered; "Raise the barrier!"

A concrete barrier which is another security feature installed by the feds while Bruce and Selina were away in New Hampshire popped up between them and the gate and Emerson's team got behind it with their M4s and G-36s ready.

Selina joins them with her P-90 and slapped on her night vision goggles.

"Fifty cal unit, hold your fire. We can easily take this guy ourselves; " Emerson whispered into his headset.

Sid continued down the road at normal pace and was stopped cold by the sight of multiple green eyes which were actually the NVGs looking dead at him.

Sid smiles then waves casually; "Greetings! I've come for Selina."

"Take him down!" Emerson shouted.

Knowing that he just stumbled into danger, Sid bolts off just as the feds and Selina open fire on him.

The firing continued for a few more seconds until Emerson told them to cease.

"Cat Zero-One to control, Sid made a run for it. Is he still in the area?"

Agent Ivory replies; "Negative, Cat. He just cleared the exclusion zone. He may've gotten the message this time."

"Given the nature of stalkers, I wouldn't be too sure. I'm heading back into the house, nice work guys," Selina said then turned back to the house.

Unbeknownst to the, one of their bullets did hit Sid in the shoulder and the only thing he was thinking about now was looking for something to patch himself up with. Plus debating if going after Selina was even worth it given that just happened.

The next morning another surprise arrived into the manor front yard.

"Master Bruce, Miss Kyle, look who arrived!" Alfred said then opened the front door. Before he knows what happens the two teens dashed past him outside.

"George!" Selina cheered happily then launched herself into her stepbrother's arms for a big bear hug.

Bruce hugs Ashley then shakes George's hand; "It's nice seeing you again, Agent Anderson."

"There's no need to stand a ceremony with me, Bruce," George said with a smile.

Ashley wrapped her arms around the two teens then says as they make way to the front door; "We have some news for all of you."

"What is it, Ashley?" Bruce asked.

"Let's find a more private spot, shall we?" Ashley said then she and George shook Alfred's hand as a greeting as they walked past him in the doorway.

A few minutes later the gang sit in the study listening to whatever it was that Ashley drove all the way to the manor.

"While you, Alfred and Selina were in Switzerland, we managed to ID the group that attacked our men at the Concord police station," Ashley told the listening gang. "They call themselves K-13. They're and international criminal organisation compromised of Ex-military types from around the world. Most are from eastern Europe, but they're willing to take anyone they deem worthy of membership. Aside from being contract mercs, they engage in other illegal activities to finance their organisation such as drug smuggling, sex trafficking, and even selling weapons to terrorist organisations and drug cartels."

George then adds; "Last year JSOC caught wind of a K-13 gunrunning operation in Morocco. Once the hub of their operation was located, a joint US/Moroccan Special Forces raid was launched and the compound they were running their business out of was shut down in spectacular fashion."

"This sounds al very interesting, but what does this have to do with Bruce?" Selina asked.

Hayes drags in a long sigh then says, answering Selina's question; "The real reason why we are here is to tell you we intercepted a call from the head of the secret council to a K13 cell earlier today. They ordered them to kill you. Had we not stopped them, they would've came at you with this."

George handed Bruce the folder and he opened it to see the photo of the weapons that was intend for him.

"This is unbelievable," Bruce gasped with widened eyes.

"Let me see!" Selina said then snatched the folder from Bruce's hands so she could what the mercs tried to send at her boyfriend. First it was and A-T missile and now they tried to do it with a fucking ship killer? Though I have to admit that Sunburn does have a ring to it but still, this is a major escalation on the councils part."

Alfred nodded who looked over her shoulder into the folder then said; "Indeed."

"Well you won't need to worry about it anymore," George said. "Hayes and I conducted an operation that capped the mercs and blew the missile and some F-15 Strike Eagles fro, Marvin Air Force Base made short work of the warehouse. Oh and I was in the field with the guys that stopped the convoy and I was the one that blew the missile to bits. It was pretty exciting experience."

"And I was watching over the show from a mobile command center. George did a good job leading in the field," Hayes said.

"Thank you both for saving our lives."

"Your welcome, Bruce. But don't forget that the Air Force helped us too."

Bruce nods; "I'll be sure to send them a thank you letter later."

Bruce then tells them about his meeting with Kathryn weeks earlier and how he agreed to leave them alone for the sake of those he cared about, but he always knew Kathryn would eventually break her word.

"But at that time I had no choice but agree because it was the only way to get back home alive."

Ashley nods; "We understand your choice, Bruce. But now we are here, can I have a crack at your prisoner?"

"Of course, Ashley," Bruce replied then stood up to lead her the way to Thomas's prison.

A few minutes later she stared sternly down onto the boy who looked back at her in fear. But despite his fear, he kept his mouth shut the entire time.

"You were right, Mr. Pennyworth," Ashley said once she left the room and closed the door. "It's indeed like talking to a brick wall. The council must have a big hold onto him which makes him fear them more than us. Maybe we should try a different approach."

"What do you have in mind, Ashley?" Bruce asked.

Hayes looks thought fully for a moment then replies; "Well so far he didn't get any food, right?"

"You are not suggesting to give him that, do you?" Selina asked scowling. "That brat doesn't deserve food until he talks."

Bruce strikes his chin then says; "You know, maybe Ashley has a point. If hostility doesn't work, maybe some friendliness might."

"Bruce, come here so I can strangle your neck!" Selina grunted. "Taking away his food and toilet breaks was your idea. Don't tell me you are growing soft here again!"

Bruce rolls his eyes slightly; "I'm not growing soft again, Selina, trust me. But what other alternative do we have? So far he didn't say much useful, so maybe Ashley's right."

"I have an alternative," Selina said. "Alfred, you make some coffee while I'll take the brat to the garage again."

Bruce looks at Ashley for help.

"Selina, I like your enthusiasm, but let's start with giving that boy a toilet and some towels to wash himself; " Ashley said. "You have to admit, smelling that boy during entering the room isn't quite pleasant either."

Selina walks off with a annoyed huff.

"I'll be in the conservatory punching some dummies with a picture of your face on it, B!"

* * *

After she had vent out a whole afternoon onto the punching dummies in the conservatory and taken a long hot bath, Selina dashed into the kitchen were Alfred was about to prepare dinner.

Ashley sat by the kitchen table reading files while George and Bruce played a game of chess.

"Alright, drop everything you do at the moment and focus your attention on me!"

Ashley, George, Alfred and Bruce looked at Selina then noticed she was wearing one of her new evening dresses.

"I know there are lots of things happened the past few days, but let's not forget my stepbrother is now an official FBI agent and we even hadn't the chance to celebrate it yet. So Alfred, drop the knives then grab the credit-card and drive us to the nearest Chinese restaurant."

Alfred rolls his eyes; "Miss, do I have to remind you that only hours ago a kid with a compulsive obsession for you tried to enter the manor?"

"I asked Ivory and he said he hadn't seen him again," Selina replied. "Beside, I'll keep P-90 with me."

Bruce and George both held in a fit of laughter when she said that.

"I think it's actually a great idea," Ashley said. "With all the things that had happened lately the last thing we want is to forget how to smile or have fun."

Bruce jumps up too; "Yes, and we can always take enough side arms to protect us with in case needed."

"Actually, I would feel a lot more comfortable if we have a few snipers in the area around the restaurant," Alfred grumbled.

Ashley smiled; "If that is what you want, then that is what we do. I'll ask Agent Ivory if he can miss a few guys."

An hour later Alfred pulled the car upon the restaurant driveway knowing there were five snipers covering the grounds and rooftops around the restaurant. Selina reluctantly left her P-90 at the manor but did manage to snuck a sidearm into her left boot while having her knife hidden in a belt underneath her dress. George, Alfred and Ashley had a sidearm as well.

They entered the restaurant and the host directed them to a fine table nearby the door. They all ordered soup as first dish.

Back at Wayne Manor the guards saw a convoy of vehicles drive toward the gate. The window of the front vehicle rolled down and a woman dressed in a grey army combat showed her ID then demanded to speak with Bruce Wayne.

Agent Ivory told her Agent Hayes had taken the young boy and his girlfriend along with Mr. Pennyworth and Agent Anderson for a night out at a Chinese Restaurant and it was unknown when they would be back.

Instead of turning around she ordered Ivory to open the gates then strutted inside demanding him to send Bruce Wayne the second he came back.

"Who was that?" Agent Emerson asked when a cold chill run down his spine and the woman was out of hearing range.

Agent Ivory grimaced; "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Hours later Bruce and the others arrived back into the manor, laughing and making fun of the waiter who didn't seem to be very pleased with the fact Selina gave him a handful of pocket chance and called it his tip.

"I mean, it's still money, right?" Selina guffawed.

George laughs; "Well, he doesn't need to worry he won't have quarters for his parking meter for a whole month."

"My point exactly!" Selina said.

Agent Ivory walked toward them with a very displeased look in his eyes; "I'm sorry for attacking you with this so fast, Mr. Wayne, but there is someone who wants to speak with you urgently. She's waiting for you in the conservatory."

"Okay, thanks Agent Ivory," Bruce replied then he, Alfred, Selina, George and Ashley walk into the conservatory to see a woman dressed in a grey army combat uniform sitting on the couch.

"Good evening ma'am," Alfred said.

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Pennyworth," the woman replied as she stood up to greet them.

Alfred frowned; "Wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

The woman ignored the question and instead fixed her gaze on Agent Hayes and said; "It's good to see you, Ashley!"

"Sandra?" Ashley said hesitant.

"Yes, it's been far too long."

Ashley ran toward Sandra and the two sisters embraced in a hug.

"It's nice to see that you're doing so well for yourself. After so many years of not hearing from you, I feared the worst."

"Forgive me if my memories of you are a little blank," Sandra said breaking the hug. "It really has been a long time."

"This little reunion is all fine and dandy, Ashley, but do you mind telling us who this is?" Selina asked impatiently.

Ashley smiled; "Oh, right. Selina, George, Alfred, Bruce. This is Sandra Hayes, my sister."

"Big sister," Sandra said with air quotes.

"It's an honor to meet you, ma'am. My name is Bruce Wayne."

Sandra shakes the boy's hand then replies; "Same here Mr. Wayne."

Bruce couldn't help but feel a chill run through his body.

"Pardon me Sandra, but how do you know my name? I don't remember ever seeing you before," Alfred commented,

"Look at me, Mr. Pennyworth! I'm lieutenant Colonel in the United States Army and I have a ton of sources at my disposal. In fact Ashley, you and the kids may've met one of them while you guys were in New Hampshire. Do you remember seeing a guy with a beard and a green jacket walking past you on the nature trail at that state park in Nottingham?"

"I do, what about him?" Selina asked.

"That guy was a Delta Force Operator and personal friend of mine. When I heard whispers of you popping up in New Hampshire, I called in a favour and sent him down there to verify your status. I've actually been looking for you for years on and off in between my usual duties at the Pentagon."

"I see. What does that badge below your American flag patch stand for?" Selina asked then pointed to the one on her right shoulder sleeve that had the image of the Washington Monument and a sword.

"Military District of Washington DC, Cat."

Selina widened her eyes; "How do you know my street name?"

"Like I said; I have my sources," Sandra said.

Bruce smiled politely; "Alright, this is a lot to take in and this has been a very long night. Why don't we all get some rest and reconvene in the morning?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, Master Bruce."

"George, Ashley, Sandra, you three are welcome to stay."

"Thank you very much, Bruce," George replied.

Everyone turned to leave, but Selina beckoned Bruce to stay behind for a minute. When the door closed, she sat down on the couch and took her sidearm from her boot and belt then lied it next to her.

"I noticed you shivered when she shook your hand."

"That's because I felt like ice was flowing through her into me and the look in her eyes was as dark as it is right now. Are you worried?"

"Not really, I just wanted to know what your take on her was. Am I not allowed to wonder what you're thinking?"

Bruce smiled; "I couldn't stop you from wondering about my thoughts even if I wanted too."

* * *

At the ruins of the warehouse, Kathryn and a couple of guards survey the destruction and Kathryn is very, very unhappy.

"First they stop our attack on Bruce Wayne and then they destroy one of our warehouses. Tomorrow, Bruce Wayne's federal friends are going to feel the wrath of the court!"


	7. Reprisal

**7\. Reprisal**

It's 6.30 am in the morning when Alfred strolled outside his bedroom and noticed how quiet it was. He couldn't help but smile a little. It felt like the past few days had been nothing but a nightmare. It felt like Thomas and the feds never had shown up at the manor.

Alfred turned around the corner then saw the two guards standing guard at Thomas's 'cell', and his happy thoughts burst like a bubble. It was not a nightmare.

"Morning, lads," Alfred said as he passed by the two guards. "How did the prisoner behave during the night?"

Agent Emmerson smiled; "Morning, Mr. Pennyworth. Surprisingly we haven't heard a peep from his mouth, though he did move a lot. Probably because he couldn't catch much sleep thanks to that straight jacket."

"Well, at least he's keeping his tramp shut during the nights, but I wish he opened it during the interrogation sessions. If only Master Bruce allowed me to have a crack at him and try out the interrogation tricks I learned during my service, he would have been shipped off to a far away prison by now."

Emmerson tilted his head curiously; "Where did you serve, if I may ask?"

"At your Majesty Special Air Service," Alfred replied proudly. "That brat better start talking quickly or else I might practically beg Master Bruce to have a go at him."

Agent Emmerson grinned "I would love to have a front row seat then."

Alfred smiled then said "It's a lovely morning today. I bet Master Bruce, Miss Kyle and the other agents would love to eat their breakfast outside."

"Yeah, it is a nice morning," Emmerson replied. "Though, for some reason I have this eerie gut feeling, you know. It feels like the calm before the storm."

Alfred sighed; "I know what you mean, mate. I really wish this storm will lie low for a long, long time."

Emmerson nodded then suddenly they heard a very loud scream coming from Bruce Wayne's bedroom. It woken up all the other residents with a violent jolt then they instinctively grabbed for their weapons and jumped out of their beds.

Agent Emmerson, his colleague and Alfred also readied their weapons as they race down the hallway toward Bruce's bedroom door. All the others came outside their rooms as well then hurried to the same location.

Once they reach the door they still can hear Bruce scream loudly, though, by now it also sounds like his screams break into bursts of uproarious laughter before it turns into high pitched yelps.

Still holding their weapons in their hands everyone outside Bruce's room frown confused then finally Agent Hayes his brave enough to push the door open, and they find Selina Kyle sitting on Bruce's bed and beside his wriggling body.

"Selina, please stop!" Bruce screamed before bursting into a guffawing laughter as he tries to kick his feet outwards and away from Selina's fingers. "No, not my toes. You know my toes are the most ticklish!"

"Yeah, I know they are!" Selina laughed before she proceeded tickling Bruce's toes, one by one.

Bruce tried to free himself from Selina's merciless tickle-war, but all he could do was wriggle back and forth while giggling his head off. Tears of joy started to run down his face then he saw the group of people in the doorway.

Bruce reached his hand out at the for help then cried; "Ashley, Alfred, please help me." Then he bursts into a new salvo of giggles.

Ashley, Alfred, and all the agents backed outside the room then closed the door. When they turn around they find Sandra, Ashley's sister tying the rope of her morning robe. Her hair was wet and soapy.

"There better be an emergency, or else.." she said then saw everyone's faces and her face turns into a scowl; "There's not an emergency, is there."

Ashley shook her head; "Sorry sis. Selina and Bruce are just…well…just being themselves."

"Ugh, teens," Sandra retorted with an eye roll then rounded on her heels and left.

Everyone else turned back to their things as well while Bruce still tried to safe himself from Selina's tickle war.

A few hours later Bruce walked into the study and found George and a few other federal agents sitting outside, eating breakfast.

"Morning, everyone," Bruce smiled as he joins them. "I'm sorry for the rude awakening, but Selina found the secret passage to my room then snuck up to me while I was still half asleep. Before I knew what happened she sat beside me and- well, you know the rest."

George nodded; "Yes, we do, Bruce. Yes we do."

"It's fine, Master Bruce," Alfred said then pouring some tea for Bruce. "We were relieved to discover that it was just your feet that was abducted by Miss Kyle."

Bruce looked at his butler; "Yeah, thanks for not saving me, by the way."

Everyone laughed then Agent Hayes walked through the open patio doors and said, smiling; "George, I have some good news. Agent Baldwin has given us the day off, but he has put the team you led in the field last night on standby with Ivory's second QRF team in case we need them."

"Great, Bruce and I can finish our little chess match from yesterday."

Bruce nodded; "Sounds like a plan. I'll get the board."

Bruce ran back inside then saw Selina coming inside dressed in her tactical gear and P90 in her hand.

"Morning, Selina. George and I are going to have a chess rematch."

"While you two are doing that, I'm going to be cleaning my P90," Selina replied then sat down into a seat by the table and proceeded to remove the magazine along with the other parts."

Alfred shoved a plate with bacon and eggs underneath her nose then grumbled; "Not before having a proper breakfast first, Miss Kyle."

"I can do two things at once," Selina said then stuffed her mouth full with eggs then chewed at them as she cleans the magazine.

"The maintenance procedure on your gun seems more simplistic than on the one I had when I was in the army."

Ashley looked up then asks, curiously; "What kind of gun did you have?"

"An L85-A1. It's a British assault rifle, in case you didn't know."

"I am well versed in firearms, Alfred," Ashley said with a smile then stood up from the table; "I'm about to have a chat with my sister."

Ashley walks back inside the house then finds her sister, Sandra, sitting in the conservatory reading the files on Bruce's brother and two MPs from her security team stood nearby.

"This is some very interesting stuff," Sandra commented when Ashley walked in.

"Excuse me Sandra, but can I have a word with you?"

Sandra looked up; "Sure. Guys, give us a moment."

The guards nodded then left the room and closed the door behind them. Sandra dropped the file on the table and stood up.

"I know you have questions pertaining to our parents and I'm going to tell you the truth, but I suggest you brace yourself."

"I've prepared for years for this moment," Ashley replied.

Sensing that she was indeed ready, Sandra starts to explain; "When we were little, mom and dad ran into some financial problems and they couldn't afford to support two kids so they had a private conversation with me and said they were going to send you to a foster home due to reasons beyond my understanding at the time."

"Well they lied to you, Sandra," Ashley said. "They didn't put me in a foster home, they ditched me on a street corner on a cold night with nothing but the very clothes on my back and drove off."

Sandra swallows; "I know, they told me the truth the day before I shipped off for basic training. I got really angry and said that you were a family member and they should be ashamed of themselves for what they did."

"What happened after that?"

"I stormed out of the house and prepared for the start of my military career and I vowed to find you no matter how long it took."

"Did you ever see them again?"

"When I caught up with them a few years later, things went from bad to worst. While I was in training, our parents moved from Gotham to Duluth, Minnesota. They thought they could leave the money issue in Gotham behind them, but they were wrong and they both went down dark paths."

"What has become of them?"

"One night, father got drunk and was driving down the road in a reckless manner. He struck a father and his ten year old daughter as they were crossing the road. Killing the man and seriously injuring the girl. When the cops caught him, they also discovered over a hundred pounds of coke in the trunk of his car. He's still serving a very long prison sentence."

"Good," Ashley said coldly. "And what happened to mother?"

"With father locked away, she would no longer be able to keep the house. That and the guilt she felt over abandoning you drove her mad and she ended up committing suicide. I learned all of this from a cop when I dropped by their house for a visit. The bank was also there boarding the place up."

"How did they know it was a suicide?"

"They found a note along with an empty can of rat poison next to her body."

"So we're…all that's left of the family?"

Sandra shook her head; "Nah, we still have some distant relatives left and I'm happily married to a mechanic and we even have a son, Xavier Hayes. I have a photo of him and my husband on my desk back at the Pentagon."

"At least, there's one bright spot amidst the bad news."

"Yeah," Sandra replied then pointed at the file on the table; "I was reading this file about Bruce's twin brother and this is a very interesting story. A greedy brat entangled with a shadowy group of domestic terrorist who are determined to seize his company."

Ashley nodded; "It is crazy as it is tragic. I'm about to go question the brat again. You wanna join me?"

"He's FBI business, not army business. Go knock yourself out."

Ashley smiled then left the conservatory and walked up the stairs. When she entered the room, Thomas instantly springs awake.

"Alright kid, we did a couple of nice things for you. Now it's time to talk! Who are the people plotting against Bruce?"

Thomas stared back at Ashley with blank face then says; "Did you really think convincing me to spill was going to be that easy? However Bruce decides to treat me will not change the fact that he and anyone on his side is doomed."

"I have a newsflash for you kid. The mercs that grabbed you in Concord, tried to make a move on Bruce last night. But we stopped their convoy and blasted their missile before they could get anywhere near this place and the air force blew their warehouse sky high."

Ashley then pulled out her cell phone and showed him the UAV footage of the airstrike.

"The council will not take too kindly this blatant challenge to their authority and don't think that place is the only merc stronghold in the city either," Thomas said. "They will try again and succeed. Bruce will watch in horror as Alfred and Selina are tortured to death before his very own eyes. The forces fighting alongside him will also burn too and for you, well I can tell that beneath your FBI jacket, blouse, and pants, you have a body that they'll love to get their hands on."

Ashley had enough of his rant and reached down to grab him by the face, squeezing it in a tight grip.

"When I was a kid on the mean streets of Gotham some punk thought I was an easy mark and got rewarded with a knife to the throat. The council and their merc allies will be the ones to get defeated, not use. But if by some fluke they will blow up this place, you'll be still here too."

Ashley then shoves him back into the corner and walks out without another word to the prisoner.

* * *

At Gotham Field Office, Agent Anthony Baldwin walks into his office then sits down to read some files on his desk. Just when he's about to take a sip from his coffee his phone rings.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon Agent Baldwin," Kathryn said.

Agent Baldwin frowned; "What? Who is this?"

"My name is unimportant, but my message is not."

Baldwin grumbles into the phone; "This is a federal facility, ma'am. We don't take too kindly to prank calls."

"This is no prank, Agent Baldwin. May you live in interesting times."

The tone went dead, leaving Baldwin to wonder who was that. Then suddenly a loud explosion rocked the building he was in.

Back at the manor, Alfred, Ivory, and Sandra watch the final moments of Bruce's and George's chess match as Selina finishes re-assembling her P-90.

"Checkmate," Bruce declared proudly.

"I bow for the champion," George said but Bruce put his hand up before he could do so.

"No bowing is necessary, George, and one match does not make me a champion. Now if this were a multi-round tournament…"

George grinned; "If you're challenging me, I accept."

"Great, it's on. Ten rounds?"

George nodded; "Yeah, let's do it."

"This should be interesting," Selina commented.

Just as Bruce and George were about resetting their pieces, Agent Hayes stormed into the room.

"Ashley, you look pissed. What's up?" Sandra asked.

"I think it's time we go with Selina's coffee method on Thomas," Ashley replied angrily.

Alfred frowns; "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because not only did he say more threatening stuff about everyone in this house but he also said that the council's mercs would love to use me as their plaything if they got the chance!"

Selina slammed the magazine she removed earlier back into her gun then jumped to her feet and exclaimed; "There is no way we would let that happen and as for Thomas, I think we need to go a bit further than just hot coffee. Ashley, Sandra, what do you say we go up there and beat some answers out of him?"

"I'm all in, Cat. All we need now is permission from Mr. Wayne," Sandra said.

Bruce was about to respond when the three federal agents heard their cell phones ring.

"Excuse us," Ashley said then she, George, and Ivory ran from the study.

Sandra sighed; "I've seen this before. Simultaneous phone calls in one room is never a good sign."

"What do we now, Colonel?" Bruce asked.

"For the moment, stay put."

A few minutes later, the three federal agents returned and Ashley was the first to deliver the bad news.

"Our field office in the city has just been bombed."

"What?!" Bruce, Selina, Alfred, and Sandra exclaimed in unison.

"Our office has been hit by two separate explosions," Ashley replied. "Multiple casualties and severe damage to the building has been confirmed. Agent Baldwin is trying to get evac and rescue efforts spun up, but everything's in chaos right now."

Bruce stands up; "We need to go there right now and help out anyway we can."

"I applaud your courage Bruce, but we have orders to remain here with you, Selina, and Alfred and to assume condition delta."

"What does that mean?" Selina asked.

Sandra looks at the girl then replies; "It's when a military base or any other high value location goes to its maximum defense posture. I'm going to send my guys to assist."

"Our backup team and the QRF are on their way. ETA one minute," George announced.

Selina grabs Bruce by the shoulder and leans into his ear; "Bruce, go down to the armory and gear up!"

Outside the manor, the members of Sandra's twelve man security team were putting on their combat gear and readying their M4s-A1s which unlike the ones used by the feds were retrofitted with M-203 grenade launchers under their barrels. They finished up just as Sandra walked out and called them to attention.

After grabbing her gear and rifle from one of the four Chevy Tahoes putting it on, she proceeded to address them.

"Listen up guys, the FBI's Gotham field office has been bombed by unknown enemy factions. That's all I know at the moment, but your mission is to go there and assist then in any way you can. Perimeter security, search and rescue, whatever our federal friends need!"

"Understood ma'am, but what about our mission of ensuring your safety?" Sergeant Schultz asked.

"You guys are needed there more than here, now go!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The MPs get into their vehicles and drove off as the two FBI convoys consisting of Chevy Tahoes and armoured vehicles arrived.

"One minute, right on schedule," Sandra said then went back into the house.

By now, the open areas around the manor were blocked off by retractable walls with rotating razor spikes on top of them to prevent somebody from climbing over. They were another security feature that was installed while Bruce and Selina were away in New Hampshire.

Back in the study, Bruce was sitting on the couch in his multi-cam uniform and vest with his helmet on the table and his sidearm nestled in one of his vest pockets. He was currently fixated on the news footage of the partiality burned FBI field office. The fire department and EMTs were already on station doing their part to help.

Agent Anderson and Hayes switched from their professional attire to multi-cams and tactical gear a short time ago and were also packing their rifles. George with his trusty G-36 and Ashley with her M4.

Alfred walked in; "Can I get you anything, Master Bruce?"

"Some tea would be good, Alfred," Bruce replied as he kept his eyes focused onto the TV.

"Very well," Alfred replied then left the room again.

Selina sits down next to Bruce to give him some degree of comfort.

"Stay strong, Bruce! We're gonna get the council and we're gonna prevail."

Bruce turns his head; "I know we will, Selina. I'm just coming to terms with the fact that my struggle against them has now turned into a war. You do realize we're going to war, right?"

"We were at war the moment that brat came into our lives," Selina replied. "You're just calling it for what it really is."

Sandra returned to the study and Ashley told her that their perimeter was secured. Anyone looking to come after Bruce now would need an army to get to him.

* * *

In Fort Bragg, North Carolina, a large group of Delta Force Operators were gathered in the designated spot they were told to report to earlier. None of them knew why they were summoned, but they would know soon enough.

A few minutes later, a joint light tactical vehicle pulled up and Captain Paul Mason stepped out and the vehicle drove off as he approached the group.

"Alright everyone, here's the situation. A few hours ago, the FBI's Gotham field office was bombed by what can be best described as unknown hostile elements within the city. we don't know their overall size or strength or whether or not they're planning more attacks in Gotham or elsewhere. Our JSOC bosses have decided not to wait for the answer to that question and has ordered us to get ready for a possible deployment to Gotham. So you all know the drill, get your gear together and let you families and friends know that you might be incommunicado for an unknown period of time!"

Back in Gotham, Agent Baldwin somberly looked at the damaged building as emergency crews continued their work while night descended upon the city. Then he heard a vehicle pull up behind him.

"Now who could this be?" he asked himself then turned around and saw Ashley, George, Bruce, Selina and Sandra emerging the vehicle. "You guys are a sight for sore eyes, how are things back at the manor?"

"Security is airtight sir," George replied.

Sandra held out her hand then says; "Special Agent Baldwin I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hayes, United States Army."

"So you're the one who sent the MPs?" Baldwin asked as he shook her hand.

Sandra nodded; "I figured you guys could use some extra help."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"Bruce told me everything he knows about his secret and I passed it on to the chairman of the Joint Chiefs before we left the house. The president will probably have a decision made before morning."

Selina asks; "How did the council manage to get explosives close enough to your building to do this?"

"Our trash compactor was taken away for dumping last and brought back this morning. Somehow the council must've gotten hold of it during transit or something and crammed it with a thousand pounds of explosives," Baldwin explained. "Rest assured that we're looking into the matter. As for the attack at the checkpoint, a small Pepsi that normally carries drinks for our vending machines pulled up and detonated its actual cargo of two hundred pounds of TNT, taking out the guard post and the six vehicles around it that were waiting to be cleared into the parking lot."

"Were you able to catch the driver?" Ashley asked.

Baldwin shook his head; "He went up with his truck. Apparently these guys aren't averse to using suicide bombers."

"Considering that these are the same people who placed a lab and nuke under the Asylum, I don't think the council objects to any form of violence," Bruce said. "Agent Baldwin, I am willing to offer my place as a base of operations for you and your remaining agents until your office is repaired."

Baldwin smiles; "Thank you very much, Bruce. Judging by the amount of damage, our building is gonna be off limits for weeks or months."

Hours later, the FBI had already set up shop on the Wayne Manor grounds, and in addition to their mobile command center, they had set five big tents, three were work tents and the other two rest tents.

The feds also had access to the many restrooms and bedrooms in the house. Rooms that had gone unused for a long time were now being used.

Bruce looked out the study windows at one of the tents as Selina stood by his side with her P-90 in one hand while tangling her fingers of her free hand through Bruce's hair that grew down his neck.

"I never thought the manor would become such a busy place," Alfred commented.

"Well this is our new reality, Alfred," Bruce answered with his eyes still locked onto the things that were happening outside. "Until we defeat the council and the feds can move back into their field office, this is the way things have to be."

"I actually find it quite noble of you to give the feds a place to operate from."

"Thanks," Bruce replied then turned around and made way to the couch where he took his boots off and fell onto it.

Alfred sighed; "Master Bruce looks drained from the today's events."

"This will be the last restful night he'll have for a while," Selina said as she makes way to the couch. "One any of us may have for that matter."

Suddenly someone chimed in over the radio,

"Cat, this is Baldwin. Come in."

Selina grabs her radio then replies; "Go."

"Where is Bruce at the moment?"

Selina looks at the couch; "He's sleeping."

"Well he needs to wake up because the President of The United States wants to talk to him."

Bruce instantly springs awake and puts his boots back on. His eyes may've been shut, but apparently his ears were still open.

"Did Agent Baldwin just say that the President wants to talk to me?"

Alfred nodded; "Yes, Master Bruce."

In tent one, George and Ashley just finished hooking up some laptops for Baldwin as Bruce, Alfred and Selina walked in. Sandra was also present.

"I have the POTUS on speaker, Mr. Wayne," Baldwin said then placed his cell phone on the table while Bruce grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Mr. President, I'm here."

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing aright sir, it's been a very rough day."

"It most certainly has. Today's events were not only an act of domestic terrorism, but an act of war against us too."

"I agree sir. How do you plan to respond?"

"With overwhelming force. Now I understand that you have some experience with digging into their activities and you've even come to face to face with the leader of this organization?"

"Yes sir, her name is Kathryn. As far as I know, she is the leader."

"That gives us something to work with. I know you're still a kid but given your level of experience with this council, I believe you're the right man to lead the effort to bring Kathryn and her group down."

"I'm ready to do whatever it takes to make it happen," Bruce said.

"So am I, Mr. Wayne. As we speak, elements of the 42nd ID and 10th Mountain Divisions are in the process of mobilizing. The Air Force has already deployed some additional aircraft to Marvin AFB and the Lincoln carrier strike group is on station off the coast of Gotham. I've also signed off on the deployment of a Delta unit and the 169th SOAR to the city too."

"So where do me and my friends come in?"

"Mr. Wayne, I've decided to make you the Chief Executive of Combat Operations in Gotham. When the additional units are in the city, consider them under your command."

"I understand sir, thank you sir."

"Good luck Mr. Wayne. I'm looking forward hearing about your progress in this fight.

After the president hung up, everyone took a minute to take in what was just said.

"So what kind of carrier was the president talking about?" Selina asked.

"The Abraham Lincoln is a Nimitz class aircraft carrier. He's a huge vessel capable of carrying up to ninety aircraft ranging from F/A-18E and F super hornets, to Hawkeye early warning planes, and helicopters. A single Nimitz class carrier has more planes than the air forces of some countries," George explained.

"Bruce, before you go back to sleep, I want you to get me a file on everything coming our way. I really need to get myself up to speed on our newly acquired assets," Sandra said.

"Not a problem, I can pull them up for you right here on this laptop," Bruce replied.

After bringing up the files, Bruce told her to enjoy reading then went back into the house.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review xD**


	8. Lit fuse

8\. Lit fuse

Sandra is sitting alone in the kitchen reading a book she grabbed from the study. She had placed her helmet on the table and her vest on the back of the chair next to her and her M4 was placed next to it barrel up.

Suddenly she hears a soft knock on the wall and looks over to see Bruce standing in the entrance.

"Bruce, it's four in the morning. What has you up and about?"

Bruce drags in a deep sigh then replies; "I can barely sleep, Colonel. In a matter of hours my first day of being Chief Executive of Combat Operations in Gotham will begin and I'm feeling a little…"

"Jittery?" Sandra filled in.

Bruce nods slightly then enters the kitchen and sits down next to her.

"I've faced many challenges in Gotham but none of them compare to this."

"Well lucky for you, Dr. Sandra has the perfect remedy for Chief Executive experiencing pre-operation jitters."

Bruce could sense the humor in her remark and let out a slight chuckle.

"It's good to see you laugh, Bruce," Sandra said closing her book. "I honestly didn't think you had a sense of humor."

Bruce smiles; "I guess you could say I've been working on it with some help from Selina, Ashley, and George. But what's the remedy you talked about?"

"It's just the simple matter of getting your cards in order," Sandra replied. "We already know that our ultimate goal is defeating the secret council, but what steps are we going to take to achieve that goal?"

"We're gonna have to conduct a series of raids to round up persons if interest and information that will lead to the council's central command and the ultimate high value target, Kathryn," Bruce replied. "I prefer a live capture so that she can stand trial before the people of Gotham but if she chooses to put up a fight, I'm well aware that all the bets are off."

"I hate to break your hopes on the trial part, but if we slap the cuffs on her, she'll be loaded onto a plane and hauled off to whatever Supermax prison we choose for her," Sandra said. "Terrorism suspects are treated differently than regular criminals, in the way that we just toss them away forever, provided that we don't kill them first."

Bruce nods understandably; "I see. Law and order and national security are two different things."

"Now what are the rules of engagement for these raids?" Sandra asked.

Bruce thinks for a moment then replies; "Whenever we conduct a raid, any street our target buildings happen to be on must be completely locked down. FBI tactical teams and Delta Force Operators will handle raiding target buildings while the 42nd ID and 10th Mountain Division lock down the streets with their troops and armoured vehicles. Air cover will also be necessary.

"With a large force presence, our chances of getting into a fight should be minimal," Sandra commented.

"That's my hope, Colonel," Bruce said. "But if the council or even some random criminal decide to come looking for one, we hit back with whatever it takes to suppress them. Counter barrages of machinegun fire or even airstrikes if the situation warrants but nobody is to fire unless fired on first or shown hostile intent such as somebody displaying a weapon or getting too close to establish boundaries."

Sandra nods; "I believe those rules are fair enough, Bruce."

"I think so too."

Suddenly a voice chimed in on Sandra's radio.

"Colonel Hayes, this is agent Emerson. Come in."

Sandra reaches over to her vest and grabs the radio from one of the pockets.

"Colonel Hayes here, what is it Agent Emerson?" she asked.

"A convoy from the 42nd infantry Division just rolled through the gate," Emerson replied. "One of the soldiers told me that they set up a checkpoint on the road leading to this place and they're deploying additional troops to assist with perimeter security."

"Great, what kind of vehicles did they bring?"

"Eight JLTVs and four Stryker infantry carriers. It looks like they've been upgraded recently because they're packing thirty mm cannons along with fifty cals,"Emerson said.

"It sounds like our secure position just got more secure," Sandra commented.

"Indeed it has, Emerson out."

Sandra sat her radio down on the table then turns back to Bruce.

"So are there anymore jittery feelings running through your system?"

Bruce smiles confident; "I feel I'm more than prepped for the task ahead, thank you."

"Sure thing, Bruce," Sandra replied then Bruce gets up and leaves the room.

Sandra turns back to reading her book and continues on for ten more minutes when she hears another knock at the entrance.

"Reporting as ordered, ma'am."

The voice alone was more than enough to tell Sandra who it was.

"Hey, Paul. It's good to see you again."

"Same here, Sandra. My little Birds didn't make too much noise flying in, did they?"

Sandra shakes her head; "Everyone is still fast asleep, so you're good."

"Then I'll have to wait till morning before I meet Bruce Wayne," Paul commented.

"I had a little chat with him ten minutes ago," Sandra said.

Paul smirks; "Is that right? Again, you beat me to being the first to meet him."

"What's the status of your unit?" Sandra asked knowing that a little chat about Bruce Wayne was not why Paul reported to her.

"My guys and the 160th SOAR have commandeered a section of Gotham International Airport and have established our base. AFSOCs 24th Special Tactics Squadron has set shop with us too."

Sandra tilts her head; "Have you heard anything about the 10th Mountain and the rest of the 42nd."

"They're in the process of securing the Gotham Silverdome and the surrounding area," Paul replied. "They should be up and running by sunrise."

"Well sunrise will be in a few hours so they better hurry on getting set up because I got the feeling that Bruce is going want to hit ground running on this OP."

"I agree. I'll still be here for the morning briefing. See you then."

"You too, Paul."

* * *

The next morning Selina glances through her bedroom window noticing more teams had arrived and set their shop within the manor walls. Instantly she suited herself up took her P-90 and decided to take a look and see if they were qualified enough to protect her billion worth boyfriend.

"I'll see you downstairs, B!" Selina yelled as she sprinted out the door.

Bruce stood in the bathroom checking himself in the mirror making sure his multi-cam uniform looked neat. Satisfied with his appearance, he put on his vest then went down stairs as well.

"Good morning Alfred," Bruce said as he walked into the study where his butler was finishing up some dusting.

Alfred turns around; "Good morning, Master Bruce. You have Admiral Spitzer of the Lincoln carrier strike group and General Desmond or Marvin Air Force standing by on the computers Agent Hayes put on your desk. She's currently outside with Sandra and Miss Kyle."

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce replied then went to his desk to speak with the commanders. "Good morning gentlemen."

"Good morning Mr. Wayne. The Lincoln carrier strike group is ready for tasking. All you have to do is say the word and we'll have Super Hornets over Gotham in five minutes. Our cruisers and destroyers are also ready to conduct surgical strikes with Tomahawk missiles if you need them to."

"I'm glad that your strike group is in fighting form sir. General Desmond, I understand you had some additional aircraft arrive at your base overnight?"

"Yes sir. In addition to the two Strike eagle Squadrons that make up our 9th Fighter Wing, we got a flight of eight F-16s that flew over from New Jersey, a trio of B1 bombers and some AC-130 Spectre gunships but those birds are with the Special Forces guys at the airport. All of which are fully loaded and ready to go on your order."

"Excellent, but I wish to make one thing clear to both of you," Bruce said. "I have no desire to turn Gotham into a battle-zone."

"Neither one of us is looking forward burning one of our own cities to the ground, but the president wants to ensure that we are more than ready to deal with anything this secret council tries to throw at us," General Desmond replied.

Bruce sighs; "I understand. We shall talk again later."

Bruce switched the monitors off just as Selina, Ashley, and Sandra came inside through the patio doors. Bruce notices that Selina had switched over from her usual leather attire to multi-cam and of course her buddy- P90 was in hand.

"What's up B?" Selina asked.

Bruce points at her gun; "I'm slowly starting to get jealous about the relationship you seem to have with your buddy. You seem to take him everywhere and ditch me."

"Awe, no worries kiddo. Soon your cute butt is safe again I will ditch P-90 into a corner." Then she gives Bruce a quick pack on his cheek before heading over to the couch and whispering; "I didn't mean that. You are going to have a nice place in my squad in case I might need you again."

Bruce frowns momentarily at his girlfriend as she lies the P-90 onto the coffee table and drops herself on the couch seconds later. Then he turns to the Hayes sisters.

"I just finished talking to the Navy and the Air force. They're stand by and ready to help us but I made sure they understood my desire not to destroy the city."

Selina turns halfway around on the couch then smirks; "Actually, there are a few buildings that really require to be blown down. For example the ugly factory behind my squad. It's standing in the middle of my garden and I really want this pool."

Bruce smiles slightly then asks; "What were you, Ashley, and Colonel Hayes doing outside?"

Selina shrugs nonchalantly; "Getting some air and chatting with the rainbow boys."

Bruce frowns confused; "Rainbow boys?"

"She means the 42nd Infantry Division," Ashley replied with a smile. "Selina calls them rainbow boys because of their unit patch."

Selina nods; "I told them that they were qualified enough to protect your bacon, and from there everything went well and looked like a great start of a nice friendship until they ruined my plans to rob the rainbow next month."

"Now how did they do that, Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked standing by the fireplace.

Selina turns her head then replies with a scowl; "Because when I asked them if they were the ones standing at the end of the rainbow guarding the pot of gold, they said no and told me that my heist was impossible for two reasons. One; the rainbow never touches the ground and two; there is no pot of gold."

Sandra laughs; "That part made her scream so loud we were legally scared about the rainbow boys safety, because she looked like she could murder them."

"I believe master Bruce did his ears a huge favour by not being around for that episode, Colonel."

"Yeah, if Bruce is to successfully defeat the secret council, he is not only going to need our forces, but all of his senses at full strength too," Ashley commented.

Bruce chuckles then looks at Selina with a smirk; "And another thing Selina, when the opportunity presents itself I can go to the store and get you a bag of skittles so you can taste the rainbow."

"But I don't wanna taste the rainbow, I want to rob the rainbow," Selina yelled. "Also, if you ever quote one more commercial I'm gonna kick your ass harder than I did after you made me wear that Pirates hoodie and no amount of federal agents or soldiers is going to save you from me."

Sandra finished listening to a report over her earpiece.

"I hate to break up this comical moment, but I just got word that Major General Foster of the 10th Mountain Division is on screen in tent one."

Bruce snaps back into Chief Executive of Combat Operator mode and says; "Then it's time for our first team meeting. Alfred, make sure breakfast is ready for us when we return."

"I already figured you would want your breakfast after your meeting, Master Bruce. I shall get started right away."

"Thank you," Bruce replied then walked out with Selina, Ashley, and Sandra.

Ashley spoke with George over the radio telling him to meet them in the tent, but he told her that he was already there with Agent Baldwin and Captain Paul Mason. Bruce, Selina, Ashley, and Sandra joined them minutes later.

Agent Baldwin saw the three women and the young man coming inside then said; "General Foster said he'll be back shortly."

Seeing that as an opportunity, Sandra introduces Bruce to her friend.

"Mr. Wayne, this is Captain Paul mason, leader of the Delta contingent talking part in this operation and a very good friend of mine."

"It's an honor to meet you Captain," Bruce said as they shook hands.

"Same here, Mr. Wayne," Captain Mason replied.

Selina comments instantly; "I recognize your beard, Captain. You're the one who walked past us in that park in Nottingham, New Hampshire."

"I was, but I was only there to do a favour for Sandra and then I went on my merry way after that."

Selina nods understandably then asks; "What can you tell me about Delta?"

"In a nutshell, we're the ultra-secretive ghost soldiers of the Army. There's not much else I can say about us because officially, Delta does not exist which actually makes our job of fighting the bad guys that much easier."

"I see."

General Foster returned to his desk on the screen and says; "It appears I'm just in time."

With everyone present, Bruce and his team took their seats.

"Good morning general."

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne. We rolled into the city overnight and secured the Gotham Silverdome and the surrounding area without a single shot being fired. We did have to chase off some squatters, but that was the only action we saw."

Bruce nodded then asks; "You are aware that I am the Chief Executive of Combat Operations in Gotham?"

"Yes sir, I was fully briefed prior to leaving Fort Drum. Since the 42nd ID was federalized, I exercise command authority over them in addition to my unit's 1st Brigade Combat Team and Combat Aviation Brigade."

"How much manpower do you have?"

"Between my until and the 42nd, I have a combined total of six-thousand men plus armored vehicles like the JLTVs and Strykers ready to go. We also have a good sized force of Blackhawk and Apache Longbow helicopters at our disposal too. The forces under my command will be referred to as Taskforce Thunder."

"That's a great name, general," Bruce said. "As my first act as Chief executive, I am appointing Lieutenant Colonel Sandra Hayes as the commander of the joint FBI/Delta taskforce whose name will probably be decided over breakfast. Not to worry, Ashley, you and George will get plenty of time in the field."

"I always love being where the action is," George commented.

Foster asks; "What are the rules of engagement, Mr. Wayne?"

"No one fires unless fired upon or shown hostile intent such as someone drawing a weapon or coming too close to establish boundaries after repeated warnings," Bruce replied. "The name of our anti-council operation will be Operation Rockslide. Our taskforce will conduct raids to seize persons of interest and intel that will lead us to the enemies central command where I hope we can capture Kathryn, alive preferably."

"All you have to do is tell me where and when your raids will take place and I'll make sure that enough forces are on site to cover you on the ground and from the air."

"Will do, General. That's all for now."

Foster nods in acknowledgement then switches off the screen on his end.

"Mr. Wayne, with your permission I would like to join and the team for breakfast," Paul Mason said.

Bruce nods; "Permission granted. It should be just about ready."

The team returns to the house just in time to see Alfred putting plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the table.

The team sits down and decide to start a name game for their new taskforce.

"How about Taskforce Thorn," Selina said chewing on some bacon. "I think it is a fitting name since we are gonna be a thorn in Kathryn's side."

"And since we're locked in combat with her, she's gonna be a thorn in our sides too, so how about something that doesn't cut both ways," Sandra replied.

"Okay, Colonel. What's your idea?"

"I was thinking Taskforce Storm."

Baldwin shakes his head; "General Foster has already called his unit Taskforce Thunder. We need a name that is far from that."

"Do you have anything?" Ashley asked.

"No, do you?"

"Give me a second to think about it… I've drawn a blank."

They all think for a moment then a very brave person breaks the silence and says; "I've got one. How about Taskforce Hippo?"

Everybody's jaws instantly dropped upon hearing that suggestion.

"Agent Anderson, on behalf of the United States Army and everyone else in this room, I hereby deliver the following response; no way, we are not naming ourselves after a grumpy fat-assed beast that sits in a river all day."

"I agree. George, if you make one more stupid suggestion I'm going to punch you in the face. You may be a federal agent, but I'm still your stepsister so I can do that."

George looks slightly offended then says in defend; "But hippos are responsible for more human deaths in Africa than all of the other animals combined. They've even been known to bite crocodiles in half."

But still, the main point of it being a stupid idea stands," Selina said then scoops her mouth full with eggs.

After spending the bulk of the discussion in silence, captain Paul Mason decides that it was time to throw his hat into the ring and says; "How about we call ourselves Taskforce Ares?"

Knowing what it means, Bruce's face lit upon hearing that and says; "Captain Mason, consider me sold."

"Bruce has decided, Taskforce Ares it is."

"I was gonna suggest Taskforce Warthog, but the Chief Executive's decision is final," George said.

Selina drops her fork then exclaims; "That's it George! I warned you, didn't I?"

George knows he has to run very fast.

* * *

Barbara walks into the lobby area and sees Tabitha and Butch sitting at the counter watching the TV.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Tabitha points at the TV; "Bruce Wayne is about to give a press conference in the middle of downtown. I wonder what he has to say this time."

"Maybe he's announcing a big expansion of his company," Butch commented then takes a gulp from his drink.

"But what kind of corporate announcement requires FBI tactical teams and soldiers?" Tabitha asked.

A few seconds later Bruce appeared on stage.

"Good morning citizens of Gotham. By now you may've noticed that elements of the U.S. military have rolled into our city and set up shop. This move is in response to yesterday's terrorist attack on the FBI's Gotham field office that claimed the lives of twenty-eight federal agents and fifty-three wounded. This is the same group that has conspired to eliminate me and seize my company for illegal reasons. This is an enemy that resides in the shadows of our city but make no mistake that they will be chased into the light and brought to justice. Last night, the President of the United States appointed me as Chief Executive of Combat Operations in Gotham which means that all FBI and military forces taking part in Operation Rockslide are under my command. This campaign will continue for as long as it takes to find the enemies amongst us and bring them to justice. Thank you and have a nice day."

On screen, Bruce steps off stage then Tabitha says; "Well, I guess now is the time to take that trip to Florida."

"I'm following Tabitha lead on this," Butch said.

Barbara rolls her eyes; "Chill out guys, it's not like Bruce is after us."

"Whether he is or isn't doesn't matter, Babs. When military forces rolls into your city, you best to get out before the shootings starts. The fact that Bruce Wayne is running the show is even more frightening. That kid has no shortage of things to be mad about."

Barbara sways her hand to the door and says; "Fine, if you wanna run to Florida, go ahead. I'm gonna stay here and hold down the fort."

Butch slapped his forehead at that statement.

"Look Barbara, holding down the fort might be useful in guarding against robbers, but against a force capable of turning this city into a free fire zone, you're better off walking away wishing this place will still be here when you come back."

Tabitha stands up then says impatiently; "I don't want to waste anymore time Butch, let's go."

Butch nods then follows Tabitha to go packing up their belongings.

Meanwhile, at the secret council's headquarters, Kathryn makes a phone call.

"It's me. Make sure Bruce Wayne doesn't make it back to his house," Kathryn said constantly glancing at her TV.

"Of course, ma'am. We just received the right equipment to turn Where ever Bruce walks or stands into nothing but a big crater. We'll be in position to intercept his convoy soon."

Kathryn smirks; "Excellent! And one more thing, no more failures."

"Understood, ma'am."

Kathryn hangs up then looks at her TV instantly locking her eyes onto Bruce Wayne with venomous hatred.

"You just stepped way too far out of your league, Mr. Wayne. No one messes with the court without feeling the consequences. Only a few more minutes and you, will be nothing more than bits and pieces across the pavements of the streets. And no one will remember you."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think so far. xD**


	9. Ice Queen

9\. Ice Queen

An Longbow Piloted by Captain Kevin Cyrus and his co-pilot, Chief Warrant Officer First Class Jeffery Fitz flew above Gotham city watching a section of the road Bruce's convoy would be taking as they drove back to Wayne Manor.

Their bird was actually one of the three Apaches from the 10th Mountain's 2nd Battalion, 10th Aviation Regiment that was tasked with providing air cover for the convoy. Ten F/A-18F Super Hornets from the Lincoln and twelve F-15E Strike Eagles from Marvin AFB were also flying over the city too.

"Magnum 5-1 to Magnum 5-2 and 5-3, what's the status of the Wayne convoy?" Cyrus asked.

"This is Magnus 5-2, the feds just met up with our JLTVs and are continuing down Alexia Street. They should be passing through your sector in about five minutes."

"Roger, continue to monitor. 5-1 out!"

The convoy consisted of twenty JLTVs from Taskforce Thunder with ten of them in the front and ten more in the back and the eight FBI M-ATVs in the middle. Every vehicle was armed with either a remote controlled fifty cal or MK-19 grenade launcher.

Bruce and Alfred were riding in the 5th M-ATV with Agent Hayes and three other agents, one of them was operation the remote weapon station.

"So how much protection do these things offer compared to your Chevy Tahoes?" Alfred asked.

"Good enough to get us through and IED blast in one piece," Ashley replied. "The degree of damage to the vehicle may vary depending on the blast, but apart from a few bumps and bruises we'll to fight another day. The SUVs can take a hail of bullets and keep going, but an IED is a whole different animal.

"What does IED stand for again?"

"Improved Explosive Device, Master Bruce," Alfred said then looks slightly worried "I wonder how Miss Kyle is doing with the Deltas."

Bruce chuckles; "She's doing fine, Alfred. I can feel it."

"If you say so, Master Bruce."

Suddenly a voice came over the radio; "All vehicles halt, halt, halt!"

Ashley hits the breaks and grabs her radio.

"Captain Duhamel, this is Agent Hayes. What's going on?"

"One of our Apaches just spotted some fishy activity in the sector of their route. They're looking into it now."

Bruce's eyes widens; "This could be the council's response to my speech."

"I wouldn't worry, Master B. I'm pretty sure the air cover will mop it up if they deem it as a threat."

On the street around the corner from the convoy, a group of officers were setting up a barricade. Little did they know that they were on candid camera, and Apache's camera that is.

"Sir, the cops just set up a barricade and now they're grabbing machineguns out of their trunks," Fitz said. "They look like M60s.

"Those aren't standard police guns, I'm calling this in," Cyrus replied. "Magnum 5-1 to Home Plate, we get eyes on six cars with GCPD markings and twelve officers with a roadblock and high powered machineguns in grid, 5, 6, 3, and 7. How copy?"

"Home Plate copies all. We've been monitoring all of the police chatter in the city and they haven't dispatched anyone to that area. Our asset within their station has tried to call them off, but he can't get through to them," Sandra said.

"Then these guys must be either imposters or rogues," Cyrus commented. "Are we cleared to engage?"

"Permission granted."

Suddenly another voice came through the radio; "Lay off the trigger 5-1, I got this!"

Cyrus and Fitz didn't recognize the voice, but Sandra did.

"Paul, what do you think you are doing?!"

"My job Colonel, what else?"

"Yeah Colonel his job, what else?"

Cyrus and Fitz frowned, but Sandra threw a stink-face at the sound of the second voice.

"I don't remember asking you, Cat Zero-One!"

Selina simply shrugged, not that Sandra that could see, and said; "And yet I answered. If you read my file, you would also know that I do what I like, when I like. When Bruce isn't caught up in a war that is."

Sandra sits back in her chair in the command tent and smiles at the thought of giving Selina her middle finger.

"Pipe down, you two. Cat, do you have me covered?"

"Affirmative, Paul and I got eyes on the bad guys."

"Good, I'm moving in."

Selina was watching from the safety of a fire escape with her P90 ready.

As the 'cops' waited for the convoy to show itself, Paul walks up to them with a big, gift-wrapped box.

"Hello officers."

They spin around then see Paul standing before them wearing a suit and a pair of sunglasses.

"How can we help you, sir?" the lead officer asked.

"As a sign of gratitude for all you do for our great city, I present you and your men with this big box of donuts," Paul replied then sets it on the ground and walked away.

The cops figured that it wouldn't hurt to check them out so they unwrapped the box to open it, but when they did, the twenty donuts started glowing and floated above their heads.

"What kind of donuts are…"

Before the cop could finish the donuts which were actually airburst grenade erupted into fireballs then took out the cops and shattered their car windows.

"Donut shaped grenades. That's crazy, but I like it," Selina commented through her ear piece.

"I'm glad you approve, Cat. 5-1, did you enjoy the show as well?"

"We did, but you ruined our fun in the process, Delta," Fitz said.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get something to shoot at soon enough. This is just the first day of the operation," Paul replied as Selina re-joined him.

"Captain, I found this on one of the dead punks," Selina said then showed him what she was holding. It was a badge with an owl on it.

"Bruce might find this interesting. Make sure he gets it."

Selina nods; "Will do."

In a nearby building, the council operatives who were tasked with bombarding the convoy with mortar shells once it was concerned crashed against a wall after being pushed back down the stairs by three Delta operators that were waiting for them on the roof. It was a very exhausting trip and by the time they reached the roof, they were too tired to put up a fight.

A few seconds later, a grenade joined them after flying down the stairs like a fastball then finished off the attackers.

With the threat eliminated, the convoy continued on towards the manor with the Apaches overhead.

Selina and the Delta Operators, some dressed in plain clothes and others in full combat gear, cleared out on a pair of Little Bird helicopters.

Meanwhile, in Fish Mooney's hideout, Selina's former squad, she and her team of monsters had watched Bruce's conference as well. Some of them were pretty shaken by the amount of FBI and military that had accompanied Bruce, but Fish took her quest for becoming queen again very serious and told them not to fear the uniforms.

Every criminal with the right mind would grab their car and flee away wishing there would be a city to return to, but when the news announced the mayor and Penguin put the election on hold, she figured the bird only did it to find safety along with all the other scum-bags.

The five families would most likely find refugee elsewhere as well, meaning she could grab her chance. As long she and her team would stay under the covers of the shadows and wouldn't cause too much trouble, the feds should leave them alone. Then when Bruce had fought his battle with this shadowy company, she would have one less company to be worried about, and all that is left for her to do is step forward as rightful queen once the cockroaches return.

While Fish illustrated her whole plan to her crew, Sid sat in a corner rubbing the scar that was only a few days earlier a bullet wound. Whatever that creep Strange did to him not only gave him super speed but his wounds healed quicker than a normal person's wound would have. Which is a plus.

 _"The name of the mansion was Wayne manor, and the boy's name is Bruce Wayne. Does this mean my Cat stays with him?"_ Sid wondered. _"Does this mean he has feelings for my Cat? Is he trying to get closer to my Cat? Does this mean…"_

"Hey, Fish wants us to rob a pharmacy!"

Sid looks up and sees his sister, Nancy.

"I can't!" Sid said. "I'm still recovering from that bullet hole."

"Crap, we all know you heal faster than any of us. Besides, didn't I tell you it would have been better for you to not visit a fancy manor? Even I know they have security guards, and I warned you, didn't I?"

Sid scowls at his older sister; "Yeah well, I just wanted to see Cat, that's all. I haven't seen her for a while, and Fish said she hadn't either, so I was worried."

"You know she's not into you, right? Why you think she rather stays at that fancy place? I bet that boy from the news is her boyfriend."

Sid grabs a random object from the floor and threw it at his sister who ducked away in time.

"Hey, I was only kidding," she hollered behind her mask. "I mean, if they were a thing she would most likely stand beside him, because that is what high society men expect from their wives or girlfriends. Anyway, are you coming or what?"

Sid just glared at his sister as reply.

"Fine, if you rather stay here and sulk, be my guest. I'll will take some of the other mindless idiots."

Nancy walks off.

 _"That's it,"_ Sid thought. _"Nancy is right. From what Fish told me, Cat is not the kind of girl that likes to be caged like a pretty bird. She doesn't appreciate it when men tell her to follow the rules of the upper class. She follows her own rules and she likes to be on the streets. She obviously is this Bruce Wayne character's friend and supports him. But in the end he will be like all the other upper class men. One day he will break her heart and throw her back on the streets. He doesn't appreciate her like I do. I'm the only one who truly loves her. She only needs to see it, and she will."_

* * *

The Little Birds flew overhead the manor then one of them touched ground and Selina leaped outside followed by Paul.

"That was the best thing I have experienced so far!" Selina grinned then saw Sandra approaching them. She had a very serious look on her face and her arms were folded. "Whoops, it looks like I'm in trouble."

Paul chuckles then replies; "You sure are, but from what I've heard, trouble doesn't seem to bother you."

"Whoever told you that is telling the truth."

"In that case, be easy on her, okay? And I'm warning you not for her safety, but yours. You don't want to get on her bad side."

Selina grins; "Trust me, I have three sides. The quiet and sweet one, the fun and crazy one, and the side you never want to see."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Paul quickly bolted away with a smirk.

"You did a good job covering Paul while he took care of the bad guys, but there is a matter I need to discuss with you."

"Let me guess, my comments over the radio?"

"There's nothing wrong with a little banter in the field as long as it doesn't distract people from their missions. I actually found our little exchange amusing."

"It's nice to know that there is a person beneath the whole Amy persona."

Sandra ignored Selina's comment and continued onto her main point.

"But I know that you are a strong and independent minded person and I'm willing to respect that as long as you remember that we are a team."

"I am fully aware of that, Colonel. Did you think that I would be working alongside those soldiers if I wasn't?!"

"Then I guess you're also aware of what will happen if you flip on us like you did on Detective Gordon during that mob war. I read your file at the Pentagon and that part was in it too."

Selina was disturbed by Sandra bringing up something she would rather forget about, but she maintained her confidence.

"And you should know that I am prepared to do the same thing to anyone that flips on Bruce."

"Fair enough."

The M-ATVs separated from the JLTVs upon reached the road leading back to the manor and the 42nd ID soldiers manning the checkpoint raised the barrier to let them through.

Even though the area around the manor was marked as the Green Zone, the three Apaches that covered the convoy during its egress from the downtown area still kept their eyes on them until they rolled through the manor gates.

"Jeffery, are you seeing anything out of the ordinary on the FLIR?" Captain Cyrus asked.

"Negative sir. All I'm seeing is the FBI convoy and some guys from the 42nd walking along the roadside. They really did a great job securing the road to the manor. It's got a line of men that starts at the checkpoint and ends at the manor gates."

One minute later, the convoy rolled through the gates and was back on the manor grounds.

"Magnum 5-1 to Holster, the VIP is back at the castle."

"Roger Magnum 5-1, continue to cover our guys on your way back to the base."

"Solid copy, flight let's go."

Meanwhile, Bruce, Alfred, and Ashley walked into the study where they are greeted by Sandra and Selina.

"Mr. Wayne, Alfred, little sis, welcome back."

"Thank you Sandra," Bruce replied and Ashley chuckled at the little sis comment. "It's good to see you again too, Selina."

"Same," Selina said then plants a welcome back kiss on Bruce's lips. "Guess what, I hitched a ride on one of the Delta choppers. They dropped me off here on their way bac to the airport. Some council punk tried to ambush your convoy on its way out of the city, but the Delta guys stopped them in the coolest way ever. I'll tell you all about it later because Sandra wants to go over something with you."

"Mr. Wayne, I'm ready to start interrogating your brother but I wish to run my plan by you before proceeding."

"Bruce accepted the folder she was holding and opened it to read her plan.

"You may proceed, Colonel."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne," Sandra replied then activated her earpiece. Still, she was surprised at how fast he agreed considering what she had in mind. "We have greenlight boys, go grab the brat and bring him to me."

"Yes ma'am."

Alfred steps forward then asks; "I take it you'll be questioning him in the garage?"

"Yes and given how rough this interrogation is going to be, I advise you all to sit this one out."

"Well I'm not the sitting out kind of person. I think I'm going to enjoy your session with him while Bruce mulls over this," Selina said then pulled the badge she got earlier out of her pocket and tossed it to Bruce.

"Very well, Selina. I'll call you once he's in the garage," Sandra replied then left the room.

Inside the holding cell, Thomas awakens to the sound of his door opening and sees two men walking towards him. He could tell by their uniforms that they were not FBI and the hole he was in just got deeper.

Without a single word, the soldiers knock him out with a taser to the neck then they put a black sack over his head and haul him out the room.

A few minutes later they station his unconscious body in a chair in the garage and his hands gets strapped to the table and his ankles to the legs of the chair.

"The prisoner is secured ma'am."

"Good work Sergeant Howard. We'll begin the moment he regains consciousness.

"Should I pull the bag off his head?"

"Sure, I want my face to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up," Sandra replied.

In the study, Bruce and Selina were watching evening news while Ashley was talking a phone call.

 _"It's now 6pm here in Gotham City and all of the bridges are still jammed with the people trying to leave,"_ the news reporter said. _"Many people I've spoken say that while they are confident that Bruce Wayne and his forces working with him will find the people responsible for yesterday's attack on the FBI field office, they do not want to risk being caught in the crossfire should things spiral out of control. In other news, Mayor Aybrey James and Mayoral candidate Oswald Cobblepot have announced that they've suspended their campaign until this conflict is resolved."_

"Six-thousand troops roll into Gotham, a carrier strike group park itself off the coast and millions of people run for the hills," Selina commented.

"In a way, this is actually good for us," Bruce said. "With a majority of the citizens out of the city we won't have to worry too much about civilian casualties if we get into a major fight."

"Do you think Kathryn is amongst those trying to flee?"

"Definitely not, I'm her number one target. She will not rest until she has my head."

"Well your head is staying right it is," Selina said then kissed his neck.

Ashley walks into the room then says; "I just got off the phone with our contact within the GCP. He confirms that those cops trying to ambush your convoy were in fact some of their own."

"Did they find any evidence at the station?"

"Yeah, the original badges were found in their lockers. They must have switched them before heading out an further examination of their cars indicated that their radios were turned off. General Foster has told the GCPD to keep their cops away from any areas we happen to be working in or they will be engaged on sight. We don't know how many more infiltrators they may have."

Selina tilts her head curiously; "Who is your contact within their department?"

"The CIA never tells us who their spies are. And sense they have a don't call us we'll call you rule, I can't call them anyway. They see themselves as the ultimate intelligence agency so they're…"

"Very full of themselves," Selina filled in.

Ashley nods; "Exactly."

"Selina, this is Sandra, the prisoner is starting to stir."

"On my way, Colonel," Selina replied through her earpiece then jumps to her feet. "You two want to join me?"

"I think we'll stick to Sandra's advice for this one," Ashley said.

"Suit yourselves," Selina said then gleefully ran out of the room.

* * *

Thomas opens his eyes and finds himself looking straight into the dark eyes of Sandra as Selina walks in and sits in a nearby chair. Two soldiers were also present in the room wearing facemasks.

"Well hello Tommy boy," Sandra said with a wicked smile.

"Who…who…who…WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"Oops, my manners must be slipping. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Sandra Hayes of the United States Army."

The feeling of dread in Thomas got even stronger upon hearing the last name and Sandra instantly picked up on it.

"That's right, I'm Ashley's all American Psychotic sister," Sandra said then brought the hammer she was holding down on one of Thomas's fingers, hard.

Thomas screamed in pain from the impact. Selina looked at him with an impassive look on her face while Sandra smiled in delight at her handiwork.

"That was for all of that nasty shit you said to her yesterday and every time you say something I don't want to hear, I'm gonna do it again like this."

Another loud scream from Thomas followed the hammer blow to the second finger on his right hand and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"What does Kathryn's organization call itself?"

"The Secret Council of Gotham."

Sandra looks at the girl in the nearby chair then asks; "What do you think, Selina?"

"I think he's bull-shitting you, Colonel. I can smell it from a mile away."

"I am telling the fucking truth, so piss off alright?!"

"Wrong choice of words," Sandra said.

She was just about to do a number on Thomas's pinky, but stopped halfway.

"On second thought, I got a better idea. "Let's show him what else we have in store for him."

With the snap of her fingers, Sergeant Howard and his partner unstrapped Thomas from the table an Howard raised him above his head. Then with hulk like strength, Howard threw him all the way across the room where he crashed into the main garage door and landed on the floor where the chair shattered into dozen pieces.

"Amazing," Selina commented.

Thomas struggles to get back on his feet, but Sandra was quick to punch him back to the ground and Selina took aim with her P90.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, what is the name of her organization?"

Thomas pierces his eyes into Sandra's then growls; "You can hurt me as much as you like, I will tell you nothing!"

"Put him back against the wall, we're going to phase three."

Howard and his partner grabbed Thomas by his arms and legs and hauled him back to the other side.

"Bring them in," Sandra ordered.

Selina turns to the doorway and saw three soldiers walk in with a pair of German Shepherds. Even though she has nothing to fear, she can't help herself to not step away, cautiously.

"This is your last chance, Tommy boy. Start talking or these dogs are gonna tear you limb for limb."

"Bruce would never agree on that," Thomas fearfully replied.

"I think it's time to demonstrate how much leeway Bruce has given us."

Sandra nods; "I agree Selina. Rollo, aanval!"

One of the dogs charged forward and sunk its teeth into Thomas's right arm. He screamed so loudly, the feds and soldiers standing guard outside of the garage could hear it.

"What's going on in there?" one of the agents asked.

Lieutenant Cruz replies; "Its' best to just focus on our job, fed."

"Do you believe us now, or should I send the other two on you as well?"

Tears of pain stream down Thomas's face, and though he can barely speak, he manages to shout out some words.

"Key! Theres…a…key!"

"Rollo, loslaten!" Sandra ordered then the dog relinquished its hold on Thomas. "Now where can we find this key?"

Thomas holds his bleeding arm then cries; "I don't know. There's used to be two of them but one got lost. The other key is in the council's possession."

"Great, so this is still you being too stubborn to tell us the truth?!" Sandra asked then flicks her fingers again; "Rollo…

"I'm not lying!" Thomas screamed. "The council owns many properties throughout the city. I know the address of one, 44617 Decima street. Its' a medium sized grey building white roof."

After writing it down, Sandra ordered her men to patch Thomas up then put him back in his straightjacket and return him to his cell.

On their way back to the house to debrief Bruce, Selina and Sandra engage in a conversation.

"During the interrogation, I noticed you were speaking to the dogs in a different language, what was it?"

"Dutch Selina, and I can speak it fluently, along with Russian, Spanish, German, Chinese, French, and Farsi."

Selina looks impressed.

"That's quite a long list of languages, how do you manage to maintain your efficiency with them?"

"I was born with the gift which came in quite handy on many of my past assignments which involved extracting info from people who are even worse than that little brat and all of the criminals in this city combined."

"So you were an interrogator before getting your spot at the Pentagon?"

"That was one of my responsibilities. The unit I worked for and in some ways still do works on a higher playing field that is above all others, even special forces. Those guys think they operate in the dark, well we work in the deep, deep dark."

"It sounds more like an organization than a unit," Selina commented.

"If you and I get along well enough, I might leave you a clue when this op is over with," Sandra said then they walk into the study where Bruce, Alfred, Ashley, and George were waiting.

Bruce saw them then says; "We saw the whole thing on video, Colonel. Excellent job."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne. I already passed on the address to Delta and they got a chopper from the 160th in the air looking for it. I figured you would want us to act on this intel as soon as we got it."

"Great, and you guessed right. Once the building has been located and the area has been mapped out for the blocking forces, we will raid it tomorrow," Bruce said.

"Have to admit that your session with him was more intense than Miss Kyle's, but I do have some mixed feelings about unleashing dogs on him. I know the objective was to get info, but the dogs might have been a bit much."

"Like I said before, Alfred, Thomas has no one to blame for his pain than himself. His session would've ended on more positive note if he had been more forthcoming with the truth. And Sandra, I don't blame you for breaking his fingers over insulting your sister. I once beat a former friend to the ground for insulting my mother."

"I saw that blurb on your file, Bruce, and I was very impressed. Your little foray into Indian Hill was a pretty ballsy move too. The knight in shining turtleneck charging in to save the princess, only for the princess to end up rescuing you and your companions."

"Sounds like the perfect plot for a romance movie, one I would actually watch," George said.

"I see the clue board is back up," Selina commented.

Bruce glanced over at his board where he placed the badge.

"I'm still trying to figure out what the owl symbolizes and what it means to the council."

Selina wraps her arm around Bruce's shoulder then smirks; "That is something we will find out, kiddo. But right now I'm really hungry. So tell your butler to prep up some dinner before I start taking a bite from you!"


	10. Meeting the Whispers

10\. Meeting the Whispers

Bruce was having another match game with George in the study and Selina was scanning her eyes through the manor mail that arrived earlier that day when she found a small envelope with her name on it. She frowned upon it. Who would send her mail to this address?

Before she had the chance to open it and find out, George let out a tight grunt and said; "You beat me again, Bruce."

Selina grins; "When will you ever learn that Bruce Wayne is unbeatable. Well, when it comes to match games that is."

"There are more things I'm good at, Selina," Bruce commented. "Cooking for example. When I shacked with you for a while, I prepared us some nice…"

Selina cuts Bruce's words off with a snort.

"Don't flatter yourself, B. The food only needed to be heated."

Bruce grins; "But still you managed to let it burn anyway."

"I like my food being slightly scattered," Selina replied while throwing an icy stare at her boyfriend.

"Slightly scattered, sure. But most of the time it was burned to the bottom of the-

Bruce received a cushion in his face.

George frowns; "If I get this straight, Mr. pennyworth allowed you to shack with Selina?"

"I would have stopped him if I could," Alfred commented before either of the two teens could reply the question. "All I found was Master Bruce's letter telling me he wouldn't come home for a while."

"You must have been pretty worried all that time," George commented. "I mean, all the things Selina could do with him."

Selina rolls her eyes; "I'm not that bad, George! Besides, it's me you should be worried about. I mean, after we robbed our first crook together, Bruce threw the money off the rooftops. I can still see the horrors in my nightmares. I mean, who throws away money like that?"

"Still, I was smart enough to save us enough for burgers, so I was not totally brainless that night. Though, I did go to bed hungry."

George and Alfred both shared a frown at Bruce's comment.

Selina smirks; "Yeah well, bad behavior needs to be punished, doesn't it?"

"Watching you wolf down three burgers and a large milkshake without having permission to eat as well is already a punishment enough. You could at least allow me to heat up some canned spaghetti when we got home."

Selina rolls her eyes then laughs; "Bruce, don't tell me the crispy sounds I heard in the middle of the night were mice who happened to be master-minds and ate a whole bag of chips on your couch so you would get the blame. Yeah Bruce, I found the crumps in the morning."

Bruce raises his hands in defeat then replies with a smirk; "Alright, I might be horrible with covering my tracks of crime, but I'm still a far better cook than you are."

Selina grabs another cushion and Bruce starts to run to the safety of his bedroom.

"I guess there won't be a re-match tonight," George said when he watched the two teens rush out the study door and up the stairs.

Alfred stood up from the couch and said; "I might be interested in game, Agent Anderson."

"Please, call me George. And sure."

They listened at the sounds of Bruce's screams that came from his bedroom. Obviously he wasn't fast enough to close and lock his door and was now apprehended to Selina's and her cushion's mercy.

Both men just shook their heads then started up the game and George soon found out why Bruce was so good at beating him all the time. Alfred obviously played a lot of games and taught the boy tricks.

In Bruce's bedroom.

"Selina, stop it," Bruce laughed as he tried to dodge the cushion. "My body can't take the beating for much longer. Besides, it's time to call it a night."

"Fine," Selina said then threw the cushion into the corner of Bruce's room then turned around the door and smiled as she walked out; "You might be a good cook, but I still run faster than you, still leap buildings better than you, climb fire escapes better than you, Pick locks better than you, and pick pockets better than you."

That's when Bruce saw a glimpse of his wallet before it disappeared into her jacket pocket. Bruce decided to let her have her victory.

The young boy closed the door behind Selina then prepared himself to go to bed when someone suddenly knocked onto his door.

"Master Bruce, Colonel Hayes wants to see you and Miss Kyle in the command tent."

A few minutes later, Bruce and Selina left the house to meet Colonel Hayes in the command tent. Once they entered they found her looking at one of the three flat-screen monitors. They could see the one in the middle was showing a digital map of Gotham with twelve red squares on it.

"Sandra, me and Selina were just about to call it a night when you called. What's happening?"

Sandra looks up then replies; "Oh nothing major, Bruce. At least not until you give the go ahead on destroying these K13 strongholds the CIA found for us."

"The spooks never sleep," Selina commented.

"What assets have you tasked with their destruction and what's the probability of collateral damage?" Bruce asked.

Sandra points at the screen so Bruce can see it for himself as she replies; ""The USS Halsey which is one of the Arleigh Burke class destroyers in the Lincoln strike group is standing by with a dozen Tomahawks at the ready. The risk of collateral damage is pretty low since these mercs like to set up shop from the public. Well as far as you can in a metropolitan area and the buildings that do happen to be next door to a K-13 warehouse like the ones near targets four, five, and seven have been deserted for the day. The worst that will happen to them is suffering some blown out windows."

"An acceptable risk," Bruce said. "Hitting these targets will go a long way towards defanging the Secret Council."

Selina adds gleefully; "And if Kathryn happens to be at one of these buildings, we can end this little war as quickly as it started and you'll go down in history as the most decisive billionaire."

Sandra smiled at the thought of a quick victory then says; "Well let's not waste any more time. Captain Jordon is on the line and waiting for your orders, Bruce."

"Thank you, Colonel," Bruce said when Sandra handed the phone to him then raised it to his ear as Sandra unmuted it. "Captain Jordon, this is Bruce Wayne."

"Evening, Mr. Wayne. Have you looked over the targeting data of the spooks?"

"I have sir and you're cleared to engage all of them."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, I wish you enjoy the fireworks. Halsey out!"

Bruce hangs up then looks at the second screen that popped on and shows them a live feed of the ship. They see how the first cruise missile soared from one of the vertical launch cells and was quickly followed by another.

"This is awesome stuff, and kinda scary if you imagine yourself on the receiving end of those things," Selina said as the launches continued."

Bruce states importantly; "Here's an interesting fact for you Selina, each Tomahawk cost a million dollars."

"Now you got me counting millions like I'm counting sheep. One million dollar, two million dollars."

Sandra smiles; "We just saw them launch number eight, Selina."

"Ok! So nine million dollars, ten million dollars, eleven million dollars and…twelve million dollars' worth of fury fired off into the night."

"ETAs for each missile varies between five and ten minutes."

"I want the BDA next to my breakfast in the morning," Bruce said then noticed Selina's confused look and told her it stood for battle damage assessment.

"Alfred might object to you reading files at the breakfast table, but I'll make sure you get it."

"Thank you, Sandra. We're going to see how Baldwin's investigation is going before we head up," Bruce said then followed Selina as they left the tent.

Sandra decided she would be heading off to get some sleep too so she would be ready for her 0400 briefing she had planned with Bruce.

In tent two, Anthony and Ashley were putting some evidence bags on a shelf when Bruce and Selina walked in. The teens noticed George had joined the two agents as well and helped them.

"Bruce, Selina, we were just wrapping up here," George said who saw them coming inside.

The other two agents turned around as well and greeted them.

"Any luck on your investigation, Agent Baldwin?" Bruce asked.

"We've determined that the explosive compounds used in the bombs that struck our field office were a mix of ammonium nitrate and semtex. We looked up every purchase of ANFO and semtex that occurred over the past few weeks and months and none of them came close to the amounts used in the attack," Anthony replied.

"Did you check for any reports of lost or stolen stockpiles?"

"We did, Bruce, but nothing came up."

Selina looks thoughtfully; "If it wasn't purchased or stolen, maybe the council produces it themselves for themselves."

"That's a good theory, Selina, and a very scary one too," George said.

Ashley nods agreed; "A theory would should investigate a bit further." Then she looks at her watch; "But maybe you should catch some sleep, Bruce. You have to 0400 meeting with Sandra, remember?"

Bruce nods; "Yes, but I'm afraid I won't be able to sleep anyway."

George looks thoughtfully then says; "I heard the purring of a cat can be very therapeutic, so maybe you can ask Selina if she wants to…"

"Shut up, George!" Selina said then threw an icy stare. "You might be older and bigger than me, but I still can kick your ass if needed."

"What? I was only suggesting Bruce to borrow one of your cats."

Selina looks doubtfully; "Sure you were. But for your information, I do what I want whenever I want, remember. So even with or without Bruce's permission, I will purr in his ear if it helps him to get to sleep."

Then Selina grabs Bruce's arm and adds; "Come on, B. We leave these three with their investigations and we will find a remedy for your insomnia."

"Maybe lending yours cats will make Alfred less worried," George commented.

"George, I'm warning you!"

Ashley shakes her head with a smile; "You really love to irk her, don't you?"

"There's nothing wrong with a fine doze of healthy rivalry between stepsiblings, Ashley," Anthony said. "Besides, we can use a person that can keep up or is at the same level as Cat. Otherwise she will leave cat prints all over us."

Ashley chuckles; "Anthony, she's not that bad."

"Ashley, I read the files about all her mischief in Concord new Hampshire. Not to mention the newspapers that loved to write down all her antics including the pictures of the evidence of the destruction she left behind."

George nods; "I was really surprised you left Bruce on his own dealing with a 'sick' girlfriend."

Ashley frowns; "How do you know that?"

"I send the files and articles for him to read," Anthony replied with a grin. "Can I tell you how relieved I was she was in new Hampshire and not Gotham?"

Ashley smiles; "Okay, she might have her antics, but to me they felt like a fresh breath of air. I really loved having them."

"Be careful, if Alfred hears you he might pack their bags instantly," Antony laughed.

"Yeah, but I think the people of Concord will barricade the area," George commented.

Ashley smiles; "Well Concord doesn't need to be worried at all, because if the kids decide to come for a vacation, it's gonna be Washington. I mean, soon we defeated this Secret Council I'm planned to stay in touch with Sandra."

"I think that will be a good thing," Anthony said and George nodded.

* * *

It was 0400 (4AM) in the morning when Colonel Hayes was quietly reading another novel she got from the study as she waited for Bruce in the kitchen. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and filled a glass with water for the boy.

Bruce stops at the kitchen entrance and knocked on the wall lightly to draw her attention. He didn't want to risk starling a person who had an assault rifle with an under barrel grenade launcher sitting next to them.

Sandra looks up; "Hey there, Bruce. I poured you a glass of water just to be fair. I figured that if I was going to pour myself a drink, I should make one for you too, Mr. Chief Executive."

"Please Sandra, Bruce or Mr. Wayne is formal enough," Bruce said then entered the kitchen. "I'm surprised you changed into your uniform for this meeting. You could've gone back to bed right after."

Bruce grabs a seat and sits down.

"As an Army officer and a mom, I'm used to being up in the wee hours of the morning. But enough about that, let's get on with this briefing."

Bruce nods then asks; "So what's new?"

"The recon mission for the building Thomas told us about was a success. The stealth Blackhawk sent up to look for it found it and returned to the airport without incident. And at eleven forty-five which was shortly after you and Selina went to bed, the Pentagon decided to restrict Gotham City airspace to military flights only. Additional troops from the 10th Mountain Division were sent down from Fort Drum to secure Gotham International Airport for the possible arrival of additional fighters."

"Where will they be coming from should the Pentagon decide to send them?"

"Shaw air Force Base in South Carolina. Twenty F-16s of the 55th Fighter Squadron are currently standing by for the go ahead."

"But we got plenty of planes for this operation, why send more?"

"They claim to feel the need to further expand their air power footprint in this operation. But this is just Air Force being Air Force with their what will those poor Army souls do without us overhead attitude. Anyway, General Foster sent over his strategy proposal for today's raid should you decide to proceed."

"I have every intention of doing so. I just need to pick the time," Bruce replied then Sandra opened the folder and slid it to him.

Bruce saw that foster's plan called for locking down an eight block radius while the FBI and Delta raided the target building. In addition to the Air Force and Navy jets flying overhead, six Apache helicopters would provide over-watch and engage hostiles if necessary. Once the mission was completed, all of the members of Taskforce Thunder will mount up on the JLTVs and Strykers and head back to the Silverdome which they now called the Thunder dome.

"Fitting name," Bruce commented. "General Foster's plan sounds very good, but I want the lockdown radius expanded to ten blocks and the number of Apaches upped to twelve."

"I don't see a problem with that and I don't think General Foster will either," Sandra said. "The BDA from the missile strikes will be right next to your plate in the morning as promised."

"Thank you Colonel."

"I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"What do you have against being called Chief Executive?"

"I know it's my job title for this operation, but I just don't want it going to my head and alienating our team. Especially Selina."

After finishing his water, Bruce wished Sandra good night and left the kitchen.

"Bruce is one great kid and he definitely destined for greater things after this op," Sandra thought to herself.

A few hours later, Bruce walks into the kitchen and joins Sandra, Ashley, Selina, and George at the breakfast table.

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning, B," Selina replied with a smile then slid the folder containing the BDA report back to Bruce's plate.

"I placed the folder right by your plate, Bruce, but Selina beat you to it," Sandra said.

Selina nods; "The Tomahawks turned all twelve warehouses into smoking craters and scored double digit merc kills. The buildings that were near some of the targets suffered some blown out windows as predicted but there were no civilian casualties."

"Spoilers Cat," George commented as Bruce began reading.

Selina tilts her head sideways at him then resumes eating her eggs.

"So did General Foster approve of your adjustments to his strategy?" Sandra asked.

Bruce nods; "Yes. Our perimeters will be expanded to ten blocks and we'll have twelve Apaches on station for air cover in addition to the jets."

"Sounds great. What's our infil and exfil plan for this raid?" Ashley asked.

"We'll drive in VIA the M-ATVs and fly back here on a Blackhawk covered by four Apaches."

"I used to fly one when I was assigned to the 82nd Airborne Division. It was my first assignment and I even own my life to the Apache too"

"How so, Sandra?"

"One time I was working at an outpost overseas that came under fire from a group of bad guys. It was pretty chaotic for a while, then a pair of Apaches showed up and eliminated the attackers with their Hydra rockets and thirty mils."

"I bet nobody came after your outpost again after that battle," Selina commented.

Sandra smiles; "No they didn't, Cat."

"Considering that they saved your life, I'm indebted to them too," Ashley said.

"I think we all are," Bruce said. "Not only did those pilots save Sandra and her fellow soldiers, they also saved a sister, a mother, and a future member of our team."

"I never thought I would one day be joining forces with a rich kid, but I'm glad it's you Bruce."

Ashley nods; "Ditto."

After they finished eating, George, Ashley, Bruce, and Selina went back to the study to do a last minute check of their gear and weapons before heading out on the mission.

"So you and your team are heading off to races, master Bruce?" Alfred asked who walked into the study while holding the morning mail in his hands.

"Yes, the blocking forces and air cover are already in position."

"Well even with the soldiers and aircraft present, I wish your raid doesn't turn into a shootout. Urban combat was one of my least favorite activities when I was in the service."

"Well we're more than ready if it does, Alfred and we'll be sticking by Bruce every step of the way."

"So will I, Ashley," Sandra said as she walked into the room geared up and her M4 ready.

Ashley looks up in surprise.

"Sandra, I thought you would be watching the show from the monitors in the command tent."

"I decided to let Alfred take my place for the day," Sandra said. "I figured I would give him a role in this operation and besides, what kind of big sister would I be if I let you have all the fun?"

George smiles; "I feel the same way when it comes to Selina. What kind of stepbrother would I be if I let you have all the fun, Cat?"

"Oh shut up George," Selina replied then slapped him on the shoulder.

Alfred holds up the mail; "I'll just put these with the others."

Bruce nods then puts his Chief Executive face on and says; "Alright team, let's roll!"

"Be careful out there," Alfred said as they walked out of the room."

* * *

At the airport, four MH-6 Little Birds carrying Captain Mason and his team set out for Decima street under the cover of five AH-6s.

Meanwhile, several agents from the 10th Mountain Division are busy with blocking Decima street when suddenly a tall, blonde woman stepped outside her club for a stroll. Seven soldiers blocked her path immediately.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" the woman spat annoyed.

"Ma'am, I'm Captain Duhamel of the 10th Mountain Division. We are in the midst of conducting an operation on this street and all civilians within a ten block radius must stay inside until we're done."

The woman places her hand onto her hip then says; "The name's Barbara Kean and I just wanted to take a walk."

"Well Ms. Kean, take a good look around you and tell me if you think you're getting far," Duhamel replied then stepped aside so Barbara could see the rest of her surroundings.

The club owner saw the whole street was filled with soldiers along with a couple of JLTVs and Strykers along and additional soldiers on the rooftops of every building on the block except the one with the white roof which was right across the street.

Two Apaches were circling overhead and the roar of jets are also be heard.

"Now please ma'am, back inside. I insist."

Sensing Duhamel's thinning patience which was made more evident by him slightly nudging the trigger of his M4, Barbara knew she wasn't going to win the argument.

"Fine," she said with an eye roll then walks back into her club.

Bruce and his team approach Duhamel and his men then Bruce asks; "Is there a problem here, Captain?"

"No sir, I was just telling a civilian to get back inside for her own safety."

Selina scoffs; "I'm surprised she even listened to you. Normally this particular civilian you're talking about likes to be the dominant one."

Duhamel looks very bemused.

"Please remember that the people of Gotham are not your enemy, the Secret Council is," Bruce said.

"As long as they don't start picking fights with us I'll be fine."

Suddenly a voice came over the radio; "We're about to set up to enter the building, keep this area secured."

"Roger that," Duhamel replied then the team went across the street to join Agent Emerson's team.

Suddenly a nearby soldier bellows; "Make way for the Little Birds!"

The soldiers in the middle of the street scurried onto the sidewalks.

The four MH-6s came in swiftly and touched down long enough for the sixteen Delta Operators to hop off then the Birds returned to the air.

"Welcome to the party, Paul. Are you guys ready to storm this place?"

Paul Mason replies; "We wouldn't be here if we weren't, Sandra." Then he cocks his SCAR rifle.

"Breech charge set," Emerson said.

"Everybody form up," Sandra ordered.

Mason's team formed up on the right and Bruce's team formed up on the left.

"Emerson, you got that detonation ready?" Ashley asked.

"Affirmative!"

"Blow it in three, two, one!"

The door was blown clean off its hinges and the Delta's stormed in first then followed by everyone else.

"Area clear! There's two stairways here, colonel! One leading to the upper levels and the other leading down," Mason said.

"Captain, take your men upstairs and perform a clean sweep. Seize any documents you find!"

"Yes ma'am, let's go guys!"

"Agent Emerson, you and your team hold this floor, the rest of us will search the basement," Ashley said.

"Roger!"

"Alright, Sandra and I got point! Bruce stay in the middle, Selina and George watch our backs!"

"Copy that," George said.

"Got it!" Selina added.

The team formed up and went downstairs.

They reach the bottom of the stairwell and Ashley and Sandra pop on the tactical lights on their M4A1s.

"Even with those flashlights, we're still gonna have a hard time finding the key in this darkness," Bruce commented.

"They're might be a switch or something down here we could use to get the rest of the lights on. Let's find it. everyone, stay close and check your corners as we go," Ashley said then they got moving.

Bruce scanned around as best as he could hoping he would come across the key by chance.

"So how long have you been a fed, Ashley?" Sandra whispered.

"Eight years, I joined the Bureau when I was 23. How long have you been in the Army?"

"Eleven, and I've been loving every minute of my career," Sandra replied after checking a corner.

George grunts; "That boy better be telling the truth about the key!"

"If this turns out to be a farce, we'll just intensify the beatings until he tells the truth," Selina replied then darted her eyes around. "Stay on guard, George. I have the eerie feeling we are being watched."

Ashley grabs her radio then says; "Emerson this is Ashley, what's your status?"

"We're still holding the ground floor and Delta is still searching the rooms upstairs."

"Copy that, we're still searching the basement. Ashley out!"

"Junction box far right," Sandra said.

The team turns down the narrow passageway and run towards it.

"It's about time we get some more light down here," George commented.

Bruce tries to open the junction box but only to find that it was stuck.

"It's locked."

Selina steps forward with a smile then says; "Time to work my magic."

The street girl pulls a paperclip out of her vest pocket and bends it before putting it into the lock. It only takes a few seconds to get it open but there were no power switches inside, only a necklace.

Ashley frowns; "That's odd."

"Who puts a necklace in a junction box?" Sandra asked.

Selina takes it out to take a better inspection.

"Hmm, this is no necklace. It's a case."

"Well open it and let's see what's inside, Selina," George said.

Selina pulls it open and finds a key nestled inside.

"It looks like the brat was telling the truth, we got the key!"

"Great," Bruce said.

Sandra activate her radio and says; "All teams, all teams jackpot, jackpot! We have the key I repeat, we have the key!"

"This is hammer One, copy that. Every room we searched up here was empty," Mason replied.

"Copy that, re-join Agent Emerson's team! We'll be up there shortly!"

"Roger that!"

Ashley looks at her team; "Agent Emerson just called for the extraction bird, it will be here in ten minutes."

They all nodded except Selina. She instantly cocked her P-90 and pointed it ahead of her then said between clenched teeth; "Step back or I'll shoot!"

Ashley, George, and Sandra readied their weapons as well, even though they still didn't know why. All they could see was nothing but darkness, but they trusted Selina's keen eyes and ears.

"I would lower down your weapons if I were you!" A voice with a deep Russian accent said then suddenly four men step out of the shadows. Three of them were armed with crossbows and their leader was standing right in the middle. "My name is Volk and I cannot allow you to leave with that key!"

The team ignores the man's request and keep their weapons pointed square onto their bodies.

"I am Agent Ashley Hayes of the FBI! This key is vital to a matter of national security, let us through or we will be forced to open fire!"

The archers raise their bows after the threat but Ashley, Sandra, Selina, and George stand firm with their guns ready.

"Give us the key and we'll let you through, that's the deal," Volk said who also stood firm between his armed men.

"How did you get past our other teams?!"

"We didn't have to bypass anyone, we were in here long before your forces arrived. Your friend over there was the only one who seemed to sense our presence when you walked through the hallway. We were slightly worried she would even be able to catch us."

George looks sideways at Bruce; "Bruce, we can take these guys, just say the word."

"Hold on George," Bruce said then stepped forward. "My name is Bruce Wayne. We are at war with an organization led by a woman named Kathryn. She is wanted for launching a terrorist attack on the FBIs Gotham field office and for trying to kill me and my friends after I agreed to stop looking into her organizations activities in exchange for her not coming after them."

Volk smirks slightly. "It sounds like you learned the same lesson we did many years ago."

"Which is what?" Sandra asked.

"Any assurance given by that woman and her organization are lies."

"What do they call themselves? I only know them as the Secret Council."

Volk looks at Bruce then replies; "They call themselves the Court of Owls and ever since they betrayed us, we've been working to destroy them."

"So what's the backstory of your group, Volk?" Sandra asked."

Volk mentioned for his men to lower their weapons, then Bruce's tem did the same.

"That's my brother Jacob, and that's Dmitry. We are called the Whisper gang. We are Gotham's most notorious smugglers. Our roots go all the way back to Ukraine."

Selina snorts then points at the mask on Dmitry's face; "What's with the stupid mask?"

"I like you," Volk stated with a smile. "You remind me of my sister in Kiev. Dmitry is an initiate. The mask ensures his silence until he proves himself and becomes a full member."

"How did you cross paths with Court?" Bruce asked.

"When they saw our growing strength in this city, they offered us a partnership. We use to be numbered in the hundreds before they betrayed us. Most of our men went back to Ukraine while some of us stayed behind looking for a way to seek revenge. That key you're holding is a core components to that objective."

Suddenly a voice interrupted them over the radio; "Ashley, this is Emerson. Delta has re-joined us, where are you guys?"

"Bruce has entered negations with an unexpected third party. Don't worry, we're fine."

"I should have known it was only a matter of time before the grey guys showed up," Mason commented. "Same shit different war!"

Bruce decides to ignore the comment then asks; "What does this key lead to?"

"A safe somewhere in the city that contains something the Court fears more than anything. we don't know what it is exactly. It use to have two keys, but the Court has one and you're holding the other one right now," Volk replied.

Bruce takes another step forward then says; "Volk, the FBI and military want to defeat them as much as I do. As he Chief Executive of Combat Operations In Gotham, I offer you an alliance against our common enemy."

"Hmm, you seem to be a strong and respectable leader, Mr. Wayne. We have a deal."

After a firm handshake, Volk tells Bruce his team can keep the key as sign of good faith on his part.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch," Bruce replied, then he and his team headed for the stairs.

"You are a great negotiator, Mr. Wayne. "Have you ever considered becoming Secretary of State?"

"I would be a perfect fit for the job Colonel, but I think Gotham will need even me more than Washington in the future."

They link back up with Emerson's and Mason's team then they head outside where they find Captain Duhamel standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you guys find anything valuable?"

"Yes Captain! We found a key leading to one of the enemies safes and we finally know who they are, The Court of Owls."

"I relay this to General Foster as soon as I get back to the Thunder Dome."

"And you should also tell him a third party has joined the fight against them. They call themselves the Whisper Gang."

"I'm not sure my boss is going to like the idea of a criminal faction in the mix, Mr. Wayne."

Selina rolls her eyes slightly; "Just tell your boss that they want the Court of Owls gone as much as we do, and one more thing."

"Yes, Selina?"

"I like the name of your base. The original one reminded me of a two-faced bitch that almost got Bruce killed."

"So do I, it sounds more fearsome."

When the Little Birds arrived, captain Mason told his team that he would re-join them at the airport after the debriefing at the Manor.

His men got on the choppers and they lifted off.

"Agent Hayes, do you still need us to stick around?" Agent Emerson asked.

"You and your men can head back to the Manor. The soldiers will keep us covered until our Blackhawk gets here."

"Maybe you guys should wait so that way the Apaches escorting us can watch both of our backs."

"Don't worry, Selina. They'll have a pair of Longbows watching over them on their way back," Ashley said.

Duhamel adds; "Yeah, and the four escorting your bird will be coming from the second squadron that came us from Fort Drum. They're called the terminators."

"Magnums and Terminators, those are some very good squadron names; "Selina commented.

"Athena, this is Crow 6, we're coming to pick you guys up!"

"Copy that, we're ready," Agent Hayes replied.

The M-ATVs drove down the streets as the FBI Blackhawk came in for landing.

"Well that's our ride. Good job to you and your men holding this sector, captain Duhamel."

"Always glad to be of help, Mr. Wayne. Better go catch up with your friends before they leave off without you."

Bruce just chuckles and joins the others on the bird and slid the side door shut.

"Castle, this is Crow 6, all knights are on-board and we're coming home."

"Roger, is Master Bruce alright?"

"I'm fine Alfred, and the Apaches from the Terminator squadron just formed up with us. I got some big news to share with you when we get back."

"I can't wait to hear," Alfred said.

Selina looks at Paul then says; "Captain mason, when we were in that building, you said something about grey guys over the radio, what did you mean by that?"

"Well Selina, most people like to think there are only two kinds of people in the world, the good guys and the bad guys. But there is a third category that is often overlooked, the grey guys. Basically they are the kinds of people who jump into fray with their own set of objectives and depending on what they are, they could be with you or against you. They can be the same way towards the bad guys too."

"Have you ever encountered any grey guys on your previous missions?"

"Oh and yes and on both sides of the fence too."

As the flight continued, Bruce just stared at the key in his hand.

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Let me know by review xD**


	11. Deliberations

11\. Deliberations

The FBI Blackhawk touched down next to the seven other Blackhawks on the Manor grounds and powered down its rotors.

"No we can officially say; mission accomplished," George commented.

"Sandra, can you put me through to those Apache pilots overhead?"

"Of course, Mr. Wayne. Give me your radio and I'll set it for you."

Bruce pulls his radio out of his vest pocket and gave it to her. She placed it on the right frequency and returned it to him.

"Terminator flight, this is Bruce Wayne. On the behalf of me and my team, I thank you for ensuring our safe return to my house."

"This is the 1st Lieutenant Andrew Maddox, Terminator Squadron leader. You're welcome Mr. Wayne and even though I consider the idea of putting the burden of leadership on a kid something out of the left field, I just want you to know that you're doing a great job and we're proud to have your back."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Maddox, you and your flight are cleared to return to base."

"Roger that, Terminator 1-3 out!"

The team walks into the house where they are greeted by Alfred.

"Welcome back everyone, it's nice to see you all in one piece."

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce said. "And we finally know the name of our enemy, The Court of Owls."

"Quite the development indeed, Master Bruce. Lunch will be ready in ten minutes, so take some time to relax while I make it and then you can tell me how the rest of your mission went."

Bruce nodded then left with his team to the study while Alfred walked into the kitchen to start with the lunch.

* * *

The team was chowing on some BLT submarine sandwiches Alfred made for them. Bruce already told him about their encounter with the Whisper Gang and forming an alliance with them.

Alfred understood that they shared the same goal of defeating the Court, but he cautioned him on dealing with foreign third parties. Sandra reassured him that the military was more than ready to deal with them if they got out of line. In her words. They would be put down like a rabid dogs with extreme prejudice.

"Now that we know the name of our enemy, what are we going to do about the brat?"

Bruce chews his mouth empty then replies; "We fall back to the original plan, Selina. It's off to the supermax in Alaska."

"You mean the Iceberg facility in the northern part of the state?" Sandra asked.

Bruce nods; "Yes Colonel."

"What do you know about it, Sandra?" Selina asked.

"It's the blacksite facility underneath a mountain. You won't find it on any internet search because it officially doesn't exist. Once you're tossed into one of their cells, you just sit there and waste away. The inmates never get to see one another and security is provided by soldiers from the 25th Infantry Division."

George looks impressed; "Wow, it makes ADX Florence look like a joke."

"And don't think the Iceberg is the only ultra supermax we have," Sandra said.

That's when Selina became more curious and asked Sandra if she could tell something about the other facilities.

After lunch, Bruce went to his desk in the study to set up a video conference with general Desmond. After a few seconds of waiting, Desmond appeared on screen."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wayne."

"Good afternoon, General Desmond. I take it you've heard about the big revelation from our raid this morning?"

"The officially name of our enemy being the Court of owls, yes. Good work out there."

"Thank you. Now that we know the name of our enemy, I've decided to transfer my traitorous brother from my house to the Iceberg facility in Alaska. I know you have squad of C-17s stationed at your base in addition to your Strike Eagles. Can you send one to meet us at the airport at 2100 hours for the hand off?"

"Certainly Mr. Wayne. The pilots are definitely gonna quite a flight ahead of them sense they'll be going to Alaska. But as members of the United States Air Force, they are more than ready for the task."

Bruce chuckles; "I have no doubt about that, general. Carry on."

Desmond gave a friendly nod then switched off his screen as Selina Ashley, George, Sandra, and Paul walked into the room.

"So when is the brat leaving?" Selina asked.

"Twenty-one hundred hours."

"Say it again in normal people language."

"9 pm, Selina," George said.

Bruce adds; "A C-17 will meet us at the airport where he'll be handed over to the flight to the Iceberg facility."

"With Thomas gone, that will free up more men for further raids and the final showdown with Kathryn when we find her central command,' Ashley said.

"Sending him off to prison is a good step Bruce. But if it was up to me, he'd be facing a firing squad in the middle of the woods. Treason is a crime punishable by death after all."

"Why shoot him in the woods when you can shoot him right here?"

"Because performing an execution here would be in very poor taste, Cat," Sandra replied.

Alfred walks into the room and says; "Thank you for your consideration, Colonel." Then the butler shows one of the letters that came from the mail; "Ms. Kyle, I'm surprised you haven't opened this one yet."

"Save it for later," Selina replied.

"Bruce, should we break the news to Thomas?" George asked.

Bruce shakes his head; "No, he'll discover his face soon enough."

* * *

A few minutes later, Bruce was sitting behind his desk in the study writing down the recent information they gathered while Selina sat on the desk leaning one of her foot onto a nearby seat and rested her P-90 on the knee.

"Can't wait for that brat to be finally shipped far away," Selina commented as she looked at her boyfriend who was engrossed with writing stuff down.

"Mmm," Bruce just said as he kept on writing. He even had dedicated an entire page on drawings of the key they just found and on another page he wrote down all the possibilities of what they could find in the safe.

Selina just looked at Bruce and the pen that scrambled across the pages then suddenly noticed Thomas's name was on one of the pages as well. Bruce stopped writing and locked his eyes onto the name as well and his face turned into a deep pondering look.

"And you just start pondering again," Selina said with an eye roll.

Bruce looks up; "I'm not pondering, Selina."

"Bruce, I know your facial expressions by now and that is a pondering look."

Bruce sighs in defeat; "Fine, you're right Selina, I am pondering." Then the young boy taps with his pen onto Thomas's name and says; "As you can see I have barely any information about him. Far as I know he's my twin brother, but my parents never mentioned I have a twin brother, and Alfred can't even recall that my mom was pregnant of a twin. So where does he come in? How did the Court of Owls found him, and what did they tell him to persuade him into attacking me?"

Selina shrugs; "Maybe they just found a random guy and paid a good surgeon a lot of money."

"Do you really think that?"

"No, yes, maybe. I mean, I live practically eleven years on the street, so nothing will surprise me anymore."

Bruce looks at the page in his notebook again and hid face turns into a bigger frown. Selina takes the key off the desk and starts taking a closer look at it.

"Hey B, do you think this key is supposed to look like this or is it so dirty?"

Bruce looks up and takes the key that Selina handed to him.

"It looks like dirt, but it's on it for years. I bet it's really hard to get it off and see what's underneath it."

Selina smiles; "Like I said, I live on the streets for eleven years, so I might know something that might work. Trust me, it takes tarnish off anything. Are you willing to give me clearance to give it a try, Chief…"

"Selina, it's still Bruce, especially for you," Bruce said with a chuckle. "An sure, you can give it a try."

Selina smirked then slid off the desk and sauntered out the door with her P-90.

"Pardon me, Miss," Agent Cleveland said who nearly bumped into her as she came out the door. Then he entered the room and looks at Bruce; "Mr. Wayne, this might come as a big surprise for you, but the prisoner asked if he could have a word with you."

Bruce frowns suspicious; "Did he tell you why?"

"Not really, sir but, he did wanted to speak with you alone. Agent Anderson and I just ignored his request at first, but he kept yelling until we decided to open the door and ask him what he wanted. We can still ignore it if you are not up for it."

Bruce shakes his head; "No it's fine, Agent Cleveland, I will accept it. But on my terms and not his. I know he's not able to do anything but I still want to let him know that I am still in control and he isn't. I want at least one person with me in the room and it's a person of my choice. You can tell him that."

Agent Cleveland nods then Bruce follows him up the stairs to the room where Thomas is being hold prisoned. Cleveland disappears inside and stays inside for ten seconds then returns into the hallway.

"He accepts your terms, Mr. Wayne, but he still wishes you won't take Ms. Kyle, for obvious reasons."

Bruce nods slightly in understanding. Maybe it was better to do it without her, and besides, she was doing some other stuff anyway.

"Fine, then I suppose you won't mind to come with me, Agent Anderson?"

George cocked his weapon and said; "I'm standing fully behind you, Mr. Wayne. If that brat dares to make a move I will gun him down."

"Thanks, but I think he won't be able to do anything with the straightjacket still on," Bruce said. "But I appreciate the support."

Bruce enters the room then walks toward his prisoner but halts in the center. Thomas was sitting in the far left corner of the room with his knees pulled up. George stands still behind Bruce at his left shoulder.

"You wanted to talk with me?" Bruce asked with stern voice.

Thomas darts his eyes hesitant at George for a second then slowly starts to nod.

"I know you are angry at me, Bruce, and you every right to do with me what you think is fair, but I still think I can be useful in your quest to take down that secret council."

Bruce tilts his chin up then pierces his eyes sternly into Thomas's. The look in Bruce's eyes brings a chill down Thomas's spine.

"I'm listening," Bruce finally said.

Thomas let's out a sigh of relief then asks; "Would you mind if I stand up as well? It will talk easier for me and my legs could use the change of position."

"I rather you not," Bruce replied.

Thomas nods in understanding.

"Kathryn is representing them most of the times, but I also had several meetings with others. From what I know there are lots of them, Bruce, and most likely even more than that. Of course the meetings always happened in different places and I always had to show up at a spot of their choice where a masked man blindfolded me and drove me to the meeting point."

"I still don't see why you could be useful to us!" Bruce commented.

"Once one sense is blocked another one of your senses kicks in to take it over. I don't know the address, but I might know sounds and once I'm in a car I might be able to tell where to go. I might know which turns to take that leads to one of the many meeting points. I have their names, Bruce."

Bruce penetrates his eyes coldly into Thomas's; "Why didn't you tell this when my team interrogated you in the garage?"

"Come on, Bruce, even you won't be stupid enough to tell all the information you have! If I told everything, what would I have left to negotiate with? Look, I am not trying to squirm my way out of whatever you have planned for me, but I have questions too! I want to know as much as you why they used me? Why they told me our parents only wanted you and not me? Why they told all those things about you that made me hate you enough to attack you and your friends? They told me about the missile attack in a video feed, and I questioned them if there wasn't some other alternative. They said I could only rightfully claim what was mine when you were dead. I feared them too much to disobey, and I know that doesn't make the things I did to you right, but after all the things they put me through with that mercs and now this, I want to take them down as much as you do! That's all what I want, Bruce, help you with taking them down with what I know. After that it's up to you what you'll do with me. I will accept whatever it is!"

Bruce kept his head titled up and his eyes pierced down into Thomas's the entire time. His facial expressions didn't change as the boy spoke. Even George who just simply watched and listened had chills running down his spine when he stole glances at Bruce's face.

"I will talk this through with my team," Bruce finally said then turned around on his feet and walked back to the door. George followed then closed the door behind him and Bruce.

"Bruce, I'm asking you this as a friend, are you okay?"

Bruce looks at George then shakes his head; "Not really. What he just said makes sense. He can still be useful to us, but I am afraid that he will escape soon he gets the chance. Look, I really had to fight to not look pitiful. Don't get me wrong, I am angry for what he tried to do us, but at the same time I feel sorry for him. After all, he was just a pawn in their sick games as well. Does that make me weak and stupid?"

George smiles; "No Bruce, that makes you human." Bruce smiles hesitant. George sighs; "Look, there is something you don't know about me and Selina's past."

Bruce frowns worriedly then starts walking down the hallway with George.

"I lost my parents when I was three years old," George said as they walked. "I don't remember anything about them, but was adopted by different families ever since. Neither of them wanted me for too long and when I was seven years old I was adopted by another family. They had a 'no bonding' policy with the other kids, and at that moment I didn't care. I mean, it was not like they would keep me until I was eighteen. When I was fifteen years old they adopted Selina who was eight years old. It took only one day for her to make me crack a smile."

"Yeah, she does that," Bruce said with a dreamily smile when a memory of him and Selina's first meeting flashed through his mind."

"Anyway, in those eight years with that family I realized why they had that 'no bonding' policy. I had witnessed many siblings come and go, and most of them were hard to handle as in they always disobeyed to something. Our dad took the boys to some training school were we learned material arts and learned how to throw daggers and what not. The mom took the girl to a different place where they were taught how to behave like a real girl. They were taught how to use their beauty. You can imagine what happened when they decided to take Selina in. Yes, she was dirty and her hair was a scruffy mess, but with lots of soap and water she was suddenly so much different. They took her to a hairdresser and she tried to straighten Selina's curls, but Selina started to throw punches and used her feet and not to mention, her nails. Nobody was allowed to touch her hair, and certainly no one was allowed to tell her how to walk, how to talk, and how to dress. You can probably guess how many headaches our mom had after adopting her."

Bruce nodded.

"One day me and the other boys came home and some of us was put on babysit duty the young girls, including Selina. She was silently crying in a corner over her mom who suddenly left her on the streets, and one of the older boys had enough of it and decided it was time to harden her. He told her mom didn't love her, and that she would never ever come back. He told her that she had to stop being such a cry baby, and in return he felt an excruciating pain between his legs after she stomped her foot into his groin. Something like that was also not allowed so she was put into her room until she could behave again. After that day mom locked her into her room for everytime she disobeyed. I feared the next step would be for her to be removed from the household like they did with all the other kids."

Bruce stopped in his tracks then faced George.

"Yes, I remember you told me and Selina something about that when we broke into your flat and into Thomas's room. You said you overheard a conversation between your stepparents planning to hand Selina over to 'them'. Later you witnessed the same thing happen to someone else being handed to people with owl masks."

George nods; "Yes. What I'm trying to say is, my stepparents were very persuasive with everything. Everything had to be their way or else we would be punished. I think they worked for the council to tutor young boys and girls to become their pawn later on. I'm pretty sure they were or are not the only one, and if I go with all the punishment we went through if we disobeyed, well…what I'm trying to say is, and I have no meaning to make you change your mind on whatever your decision is with Thomas, but he could have been a kid just like me and Selina who was not that lucky to get away in time."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Like I said, I didn't want this to affect your decision, so talk to the rest of our team and let them know what you think would be best. The decision has to be up to you, and you only."

Bruce nods; "You are right, George, and thanks for telling me about your past. I am happy that you managed to take Selina out of that environment and got out in time as well. She's my girlfriend, and you are a great friend and both of you are two of my greatest allies. I really wouldn't know what to do without you two."

"Thanks for the compliment, Bruce, but keep in mind, you don't need us to make good decisions. Whatever your decision is on this matter, I can speak 100% for Selina and myself that we will support you, and so will Alfred, and I bet there will be plenty more."

Bruce nods with a relieved smile then the both of them head downstairs to gather the rest of the team and to debrief them about Thomas's offer.

"Bruce, I already wondered where you got to," Selina said who trotted toward her boyfriend then took the key from her pocket and brandished it in front of Bruce and George's faces. "Look, it's perfectly clean, isn't it? And guess what, it has an owl on it."

Bruce takes the key from Selina and a magnifying glass from Ashley then took a closer look of the owl mark on the key.

"Well done, Selina," Bruce said and smiled. "I think we have to discuss this matter some other time because right now I witnessed what I thought would be impossible."

Selina and the remaining team members all frown confused.

"Okay, and what would that be, Master Bruce?"

Bruce stole a glance at George who sends in his turn a supportive nod which gave Bruce the confident he needed.

"Agent Cleveland gave me the news that Thomas wanted to have a private talk with me, and only me. Of course I demanded the conversation would only happen at my terms so he allowed me to have a person with me."

Selina grabs her P-90; "Alright B, I would gladly assist you…"

"Yes, I knew you would, Selina," Bruce replied. "But since you were busy with cleaning that key for me, I decided to let George join me."

Sandra stands up from her armchair and asks; "Wait, does this mean you already talked with him?"

"Yes," Bruce replied.

"Okay, what did he have to say what he couldn't say earlier?" Ashley asked.

Bruce drags in a long sigh then replies; "He told me he wants to join us to defeat the Court of Owls."

Suddenly everyone in the room started to talk all at once until Selina told them to shut up then asked; "and with what can he possibly help us?!"

"Thomas told me that he could come to more use than we thought. He said that he has names, and he had ideas on how to find multiple addresses they used for his meeting with not only Kathryn, but more members."

"Wait, why didn't he told us when we interrogated him?!" Sandra asked.

"I asked him the same question, and he replied it with the question if I would give up all the information that I had if it could mean some of it could be used as leverage."

Selina kicks against the coffee table in frustration; "That brat only wants a free ticket out of that prison. You serious aren't going to accept it, do you Bruce?!"

"Actually, it looks like he doesn't want a free ticket out. He wants answers just like us. He wants to know why they used him, and why they lied to him about our parents. Most importantly, how did they manage to snatch them without anyone knowing about his existence?"

"And?" Selina asked.

"And those are questions I want an answer too as well."

"But we can't let him use us to get a free ticket out, can we, Master Bruce?"

"From what I understand and what Thomas said, he doesn't want a free ticket out. He wants answers, and to get those he wants to join us to find them. After that I could decide what to do with him, and he will fully accept it."

Sandra takes a moment to think about what Bruce just said then gave him her take on the matter; "Bruce, I don't mean to sound I'm telling you what to do, but bringing a prisoner of war into the field with us would be major breach of operation security protocols."

"As former military man, I have to agree with Colonel Hayes, Master Bruce. Keeping him around as a consultant for any info we can't decipher ourselves is one thing, but bringing him into the field is a mess waiting to happen. Even if he's under guard during the raids, it will only take one nervous soldier flipping out on him to turn everything sideways and if other soldiers end up getting hurt or killed due to a lapse of judgement from one their own…"

"Unit cohesion has to be airtight in battle. Throwing Thomas into the mix would create to quote a certain movie, a disturbance in the force," Sandra said.

Bruce listened to his team members input then said; "I understand both your worries, but let me assure you that I was never intend to welcome Thomas as a member in our team during our fight with the court, because I know how some of you might feel being around him. Trust me, I feel the same."

Selina sighs sadly; "You are going to accept it, aren't you?"

"Yes! But only as a consultant. He will still be treated like our prisoner and remain confined to this house. When we need his help, he will be taken to the conservatory where he will be under guard and hands cuffed. When he's done, he will be sent back to the holding room but without the jacket, and he will get food and toilet breaks. Nothing else! I don't trust him, but I still think everyone needs a chance to prove themselves."

Bruce looked at George who smiled. He was Bruce grateful that he had received the chance to prove his worth after that day that Bruce and Selina broke into his flat to steal Thomas's laptop and found out a small bit of his past. Bruce could just as easily dis-trust him as well, but he didn't. He allowed him to join their team and even paid for his studies afterwards, which he of course pays back monthly. Bruce decision of trusting him that day made him turn into a different man, an FBI agent. Maybe this decision would chance Thomas as well.

"But trust me, as soon as he breaks one of the agreements and he does flee, whoever gets a clear shot of him is allowed to take him down and he will be shipped off to supermax prison so fast his head will spin."

A long silence followed and everyone shared looks with one another. Then Selina steps toward Bruce.

"Bruce, so you know, I hate that brat and I already looked forward to kick him personally inside that tiny cell myself then throw away the key, but if this is your decision I will totally support you in it. BUT, if that kid double-crosses you I will lock him up in a rocket and shoot him to the moon!"

Ashley nods; "The same goes for me, only I have different plans in mind when he decides to bolt."

"I am not happy with your decision Bruce, because people like that brat can't be trusted, but I will try my best to support you in this," Sandra said.

Bruce nodded in understanding and when he shared a look with Alfred, he could tell the butler was thinking the same thing as Sandra, but he also saw he was still standing behind him as well.

The young boy takes in a deep breath then heads over to his desk and picks up the phone to contact Marvin Air Force Base.

"Hello, this is Bruce Wayne again. I need to speak to General Desmond."

It didn't take long for him to get on the line.

"Mr. Wayne, I was just about to contact you. What do you need?"

"I've change my mind on the prisoner transfer. There's a chance we can still extract more intel about the Court from him."

"Understood. I'll issue a stand down order the aircrew that was gonna make the trip."

"Ok, but what was the other thing you were gonna tell me?"

"The Pentagon has decided to send up the 55th Fighter Squadron from Shaw Air Force Base. They will be touching down the airport at the same time your prisoner transfer was supposed to happen."

"I will make sure someone is there to welcome the pilots to the operation. Good day, Sir," Bruce replied then hung up and faced his team again. "The prisoner transfer has been postponed and General Desmond told me that the Pentagon has decided to send up the 55th Fighter Squadron from Shaw Air Force Base."

"When will they be arriving, Master Bruce?"

"9 pm, and I will be there personally to welcome them."

"I'm coming with you, Bruce."

"I knew you were going to say that, Selina."

"Sandra, George, and I will be joining you too," Ashley said.

"It goes without saying that I will be coming along so I can re-join my team at the airport," Captain Paul Mason added.

* * *

8:59 pm, Bruce and his team disembarked from their Blackhawk after it touched down near the control tower and powered down.

With a force of three-hundred soldiers from the 10th Mountain Division guarding the airport grounds and the surrounding area in addition to helicopters from the 160th patrolling further out. Anyone that tried to pick a fight wouldn't get within a spitting distance of the gates.

"Hear they come," George said as he heard the sound of a jet coming in.

More interested in getting back to his men, Mason told them to enjoy their meet and greet with the Chair Force then walked away.

Bruce frowns; "Sandra, what did he mean by Chair Force?"

"It's just a silly nickname we have for the Ai Force. We all have names for each other, us Army folks like to call the Marines jarheads and they in turn call us doggies or dogfaces, Navy is sometimes referred to as squids, but that's more a Marine thing."

"Interesting," Selina commented as more F-16s touched on the runway."

A few minutes later, all twenty of them were parked either or the tarmac or in some of the hangars on the other side.

A JLTV took Bruce and his team over to meet the new arrivals.

"Visitors incoming, people," the squadron leader announced then everyone formed up around him and snapped to attention.

Nobody was surprised to see that the group emerging from the vehicle was lead by a kid. They were fully briefed on the situation before leaving their base.

"At ease, ladies and gentlemen," Bruce said. The pilots relaxed their stance and Bruce continued; "Welcome to Operation Rockslide. My name is Bruce Wayne and I am the Chief Executive of this campaign against the Court of Owls. Who amongst you is the lead pilot?"

"That would be me, Mr. Wayne, I am Major Robert Glave. I never thought I would be back in Gotham again."

"You used to live here?"

"Yeah, back when I was a kid. I saw my fair share of crime and corruption growing up, and I joined the Air Force to get away from it all. But now I find myself back here to help defeat an enemy force."

"I appreciate your support, Major, but I wish you and your fellow pilots won't have to drop too many bombs."

"Even though, my personal opinion of this city is less than rosy, there are some parts of town I would hate to see destroyed."

"Rest assured Major that even though our goal is taking out the Court, keeping collateral damage to a minimal is also a top priority. Provided they don't challenge us in a major way."

"I see. Well here's to victory, Mr. Wayne."

"To victory," Bruce replied.

After shaking Glave's hand, Bruce and his team returned to their helicopters and lifted off for their fight back to the Manor under Apache escort.

Back at Wayne Manor, Alfred heard the sound of rotor blades and ran to the patio doors to see Bruce's Blackhawk landing. The team disembarked and went into the house.

"Welcome back everyone, I take the meet and greet went well?"

Bruce nods; "Yes it did, Alfred."

I'm glad to hear it Master Bruce, but I'm afraid we have another problem," Alfred commented worriedly then handed the letter he was holding but Selina was quick to snatch it away.

 _Dear Selina._

 _I thought you would like to know I've made a full recovery from my last attempt to visit you at that manor. Apparently, the professor gave me rapid healing as well as speed._

 _If you think you can scare me off with fancy fighting moves and men with guns, take this letter as confirmation that YOU CAN'T AND NEVER WILL. THERE IS NO GETTING AWAY FROM MY LOVE, SELINA. I WILL HAVE YOU AND THE CHILDREN THAT SPAWN FROM YOU WILL GO ON TO BECOME GREAT WARRIORS FOR FISH MOONEY'S ARMY! She doesn't know of my plan, but she will see the benefits in due time._

 _I'll be seeing you tomorrow night, Selina. And this time I will be ready to KILL ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY, ESPECIALLY THAT RICH BOY! INFACT, I THINK I'LL JUST KILL HIM TO COMPLETE THE PROCESS OF CEMENTING MY CLAIM ON YOU._

 _I am really looking forward to mating with you, Selina. Especially if it's in a house full of corpses._

 _Sid._

Selina baled up the letter and threw it on the floor.

"What's wrong, Selina?" Ashley asked.

"That letter was from Sid, he's coming over tomorrow to try and have his way with me."

"There is no way we're letting some genetically engineered pervy wanker get his hands on you, Ms. Kyle."

"You're right, Alfred. Tomorrow night, I'm bringing this shit to an end," Selina declared than fixed her gaze on Sandra. "And the United States Army is going to help me."

"What do you have in mind?" Sandra asked.

"How would you like to relive your Apache pilot days?"

"Cat, I thought you would never ask. But since all available Apaches are under the control of 10th Mountain Division, we'll have to run this by general Foster tomorrow."

"I don't have a problem with that. I'm about to go to bed anyway."

* * *

 **What did you think of this chapter? Let me know, please xD**


	12. The Last Straw

12\. The Last Straw

Bruce reads Sid's letter to Selina over and over. He still can't understand how a person can become so obsessed over another person thinking she loves him. Or even that crazy to kill everyone who's standing between him and her then force himself on to her.

George walked into the conservatory then says; "We will do everything to stop Sid from hurting Selina."

Bruce looks up from the letter, startled. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard George's footsteps. Then his drags in a long sigh.

"I know," Bruce finally said. "It just feels weird that killing him is the only option to make him stop. Plus, I feel slightly iffy about knowing Selina wanting to be there and even pulling the first trigger. I understand why she wants to be there, but this suddenly makes me remember the stuff with Reggie all over again."

George sits down beside Bruce on the couch then asks; "Do you mind if I ask you who Reggie is?"

"Reggie was Alfred's old military friend. One night he came to the manor claiming he was merely here to visit an old friend. I asked him to stay, but one night Alfred caught him in the study snooping through my parent's murder files. Then he stabbed Alfred and I was so afraid I would lose him."

Bruce swallows when a memory of Alfred horribly bleeding on the study floor flashed through his mind.

"Then when Alfred was finally back home recovering from the wounds, I looked for Selina in the city. I found her and together we found Reggie in a building for junkies. I asked him a couple of questions and in the heat of it all, Selina threw his bag of drugs through a window. He threatened to tell on us and said it was only a matter of time before they would send another assassin. Then when he turned around and leaned through the window to try to reach the bag of the drugs that fell on a small ledge, the memory of me and Selina being chased by an previous assassin, along with the memory of me and my parents in the ally, and Alfred lying in the hospital, I took a step forward. I felt my hands shaking horribly when the thought of killing him went through my mind, but then I heard a fearful scream and came to realization that Selina had pushed him down the window before I could."

George listened and waited for Bruce to proceed telling his thoughts, but when a long pause followed, George said; "To me it sounds like she did it to protect you and pushed him so you wouldn't have to do it."

"I know that now," Bruce replied. "But back then I was angry at her. I thought there could have been other options, like handing him to the police."

George nodded understandably.

"But I know sexual predators will never stop," Bruce finally said after another long pause. "I just wish Selina left this matter to the others, because I don't want… I won't look different at her, but…she did change after killing Reggie, and I'm just scared killing Sid will change her even more. I know she says she has no guilty feeling, but I'm smart enough to know she hides them."

George nods again then says; "But once Selina has something in her mind there is no way me or you who can stop her from doing it."

Bruce nods with a slight chuckle then says; "Maybe we should join them in the study."

Meanwhile, in the study, Ashley sits on the couch putting her M4 back together after taking it apart to clean it. She reattaches the scope, tactical light and laser sight then puts the magazine back in as Sandra and Selina entered the room.

"Good morning, Ashley."

"Morning Sandra."

Sandra frowns; "Why the edgy tone in your voice?"

"I just can't stop thinking about that freak gunning for my stepdaughter!"

Selina sat down onto Bruce's desk, facing the two sisters then says; "She's referring to me, Sandra. Not by relation but by bond."

"In that case, that would make me a step-aunt. But anyway, did you post the surveillance team near her place?"

Ashley nods; "Yes, with the instructions to shoot Sid dead if he decides to make a move early."

"Did you remember to post them in an inconspicuous spot. I bet Fish Mooney will not take kindly to spies."

"They're in one of the buildings on the block with a clear line of sight on the doorway. If Sid takes one step outside before nightfall, the only thing he will be getting is a fifty caliber round from an M-107 right between the eyes."

"His head would explode like those cantaloupes and melons you used on when we were in New Hampshire," Selina said.

"And don't forget about that six-pack of beer I blasted too."

Sandra widens her eyes in disbelief then asks; "You shot a pack of beer with a fifty?"

"Yep, it was all Bruce's idea," Selina said with a grin. "Bruce wanted to see what exploding beer looked like. By the way, Ashley thinks of him as a stepson."

"Interesting little adopted family you got here, Ashley," Sandra commented.

Selina changes her position on the desk then asks; "Ashley, did you ever consider having children of your own?"

"Having kids was never in the cards for me, Selina. Being a federal agent is a very demanding job."

"So is being a U.S. Army officer, yet I've handled my responsibilities to both the nation and my family without so much as breaking a sweat."

"How many kids do you have, Sandra?" Selina asked.

"Only one, his name is Xavier. He's about Bruce's age and he wants to be like me one day, but I prefer he does something else with his life."

Bruce and George walk into the room then Bruce asks; "Is everyone ready to go?"

Selina nods; "Yes we are, B!"

"The blocking forces ae in place and Delta is on route to the objective," Sandra said then asked Bruce how his conversation with Alfred went.

"I made it clear that in spite of the threat posed by Sid, I every intention of returning to the house after the mission. To do otherwise would send a negative message to the agents and soldiers guarding us."

"Selina and I will be heading over to the Thunder Dome after the mission to discuss our plan against Sid with General Foster."

"I understand, Colonel. Even though I don't like the idea of killing criminals, I must draw the line at sexual predators especially those that target Selina."

"I wish I could take him out myself, but I am more than content with the resolution Selina and Sandra have in mind," George said.

"What do you think of Bruce's decision, George? Do you find it brave or foolhardy?"

"His house his call, Selina."

With nothing else to be said, the team checks their gear and weapons then set out for their mission.

At Great Horn Inc. a burst of acid from a spray can weakens a section of the chain length fence which is quickly yanked away.

Sergeant Nash whispers into his earphone; "Captain Mason, we're in."

"Okay boys, let's go check out these warehouses," Mason said then the twenty-four Delta Operators quietly walked through the breach.

At the front of the facility, the FBI convoy of five M-ATVs pulled up and Bruce's team got out of the fourth vehicle as multiple agents emerged from the others. Captain Duhamel was also present with four Stryker's, eight JLTVs, and a force of thirty-six soldiers.

The JLTVs had dropped off their fire-teams at the blocking positions and the nearby streets and were there provide additional fire support if necessary.

"Mr. Wayne, Colonel. ISR confirms that Delta is on the company grounds is in the process of inspecting the warehouses. So far they've encountered no resistance," Duhamel reported.

"Excellent," Sandra said then asks; "Did you get any response from the company headquarters?"

"No ma'am. We tried to call them out but we received no response and the guys checking out the other demolition companies reported that all employees were fully compliant with the inspections."

"Maybe we can give it a try," George said. "Agent Hayes, mind if I do the honors?"

"Knock yourself out, George," Ashley replied then gave him the megaphone.

George took the megaphone then said confidently; "Time to work my magic." Then he walked up to the spot between two Strykers; "Attention, this is Agent George Anderson of the FBI! We are here to carry out inspection of your facility as part of a national security operation! We demand that you open the gate and you along with your employees come out of the building with your hands above heads! I strongly advise that you do no resist in any way!"

A few seconds later, one of the windows pops open and a rocket came flying out.

George runs back behind the vehicles and nearby soldiers scurry for cover as the rocket landed in the spot where George was standing and unleashed a small explosion.

The response was instant, the Strykers opened up on the seventh floor with their thirty millimeter cannons and turret mounted fifty cals and the soldiers wasted no time adding to the fusillade with their M4-A1s and M249s.

Duhamel allowed them continue for a few more seconds then grabbed his radio.

"Cease fire guys, save your bullets! If these morons want to play rough with us, we're gonna show them what playing rough really looks like… if Mr. Wayne permits." Duhamel turned to Bruce; "Sir, I got a pair of F-16s on speed dial. Do you mind if I call them in?"

"Given that the building occupants have chosen hostility over compliance, it's fair to say they are firmly in the hands of the Court. Permission granted. Is everybody alright?"

A chorus of yeas and we're good came from everyone and Bruce was pleased. George was feeling a bit enthusiastic about his brush with the rocket.

"Man that really got my blood flowing, whew."

Selina scoffs; "Only you can get off on getting shot at by a rocket."

"Saber 1-1, this is Thunder 0-1, we just took a rocket shot from the headquarters of Grey Horn Inc. The target is a ten store hardened structure positioned between a pair of six warehouses and I want you to bring it down. Coordinates to follow, how copy?"

A soldier kneeling next to Duhamel used the PDA he was holding to send the coordinates to the fighters.

"Saber leader copies all and coordinates have been received. TOT, sixty seconds."

"Roger, be advised that we have friendlies inspecting the warehouses so it's imperative that all of your bombs get on target."

"Roger that," Major Glave replied then he and his wing man banked left and headed for the target.

After checking with Captain Mason on her headset, Sandra called Bruce, George, and Ashley into a huddle near their M-ATVs. Selina was already standing next to her.

"So what's the word, Colonel?" George asked.

"Paul and his men just finished their sweeps of the warehouses and found what looks like a bomb factory in the fourth one. Once we get onto the company grounds we'll check it out."

"Great, did they encounter any hostiles?" Bruce asked.

"Only four guards wearing owl masks, they made short work of them with no casualties."

"Way to go to Delta," Selina said.

Ten thousand feet above the city, Major Glave and his wing man reached their drop point.

"Saber two, are you locked on?" Glave asked.

"Affirmative Boss. I got a GBU-32 ready to drop."

"Roger! Release on my mark and…mark!"

The GBU-31 3B which was a two-thousand pounder detached from Glave's right wing and headed down followed by the one-thousand pounder from his wing man.

Back on the ground, Duhamel told Bruce's team that he just received confirmation of weapons release and impact would be fifteen seconds.

"This is gonna be awesome!" George said. Selina hopped up on the hood of one of M-ATVs for a better view.

The first bomb punched through the roof and bored down to the sixth floor where it detonated as the second one delivered its punch.

The feds and soldiers cheered at the sight of the crumbling building, but Bruce just looked on with a stoic expression as Selina looked around in confusion.

"Why is everyone cheering, it's just an explosion?"

"It's more than just an explosion, Selina. It's the sight of victory. I told you we play rough. Man I love the sight of a JDAM drop in the morning."

"Yeah captain, I can see that," Selina replied then made a mental note to never go against these guys.

"Settle down people, we still have a bomb factory to check out," Sandra said then everybody quickly settled down.

The smoke cleared revealing a pile of rubble and the team took that as their cue to bust through the gate with their vehicles and continue on with their mission. Duhamel and his men remained behind to keep the perimeter secured.

In warehouse four, as Mason stood near the body of one of the guards, Bruce and his team walked up to him as the other agents fanned out to set up a perimeter.

"Good work, captain. I hope the airstrike didn't rattle your men too much."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne and the airstrike didn't bother us one bit. Well here is the little shop of horrors."

Bruce, Ashley, George, Sandra, and Selina looked around and saw boxes of explosive materials stacked against the walls. Some were empty, others were still sealed and there was also and assembly area where the bomb makers would do their work and there were various tools lying all over the place. George pulled out his camera and started taking pictures.

"This is definitely the place where the bombs used against the FBIs field office came from," Bruce commented.

"And if this mess wasn't enough of a smoking gun, we found this file," Sergeant Nash said then handed a folder to Bruce.

Bruce opened it and saw blueprints of the bombs used to attack on the first two pages and a photo of the field office on the third.

"Are there more like this, Sergeant?" Bruce asked.

"Oh yeah, a whole file cabinet. Some of the dates on the folders go back at least a few decades."

"I hope you Deltas came prepared for site exploitation, because we're gonna need all of these files and tools too."

"We're always prepared, Agent Hayes," Mason said then ordered; "Nash, Elliot, get the files and tools bagged up and hand them over to the feds."

Nash nods; "Yes sir. Let's get to work, Elliot."

"Hey Bruce, over here!" Selina shouted from the other side of the room.

Bruce, Ashley, and Sandra ran over to her and found her looking at a poster on the wall.

"That's a Great Horned Owl," Sandra explained.

"Hence the name Great Horn Inc. And the way those eyes look at me make me feel like its staring straight right back at me," Selina said.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy when you think about it."

"Kinda creepy? I think extremely creepy is more like it, Sandra."

"I have to agree with Selina," Ashley said.

"The fact that the Court of Owls has direct ownership of a company in Gotham is a great example of their power and influence in this city."

George suddenly shouted from across the room; "Hey guys, our evidence is ready to go!"

"Great, but what about the rest of this stuff?" Selina asked pointing at the stuff that is still stacked against the walls.

"In situations like this, any dangerous materials we can't take with us simply get burned," Sandra replied.

"Then that is what we'll do."

"We can set some charges if you like, Mr. Wayne."

"Those charges might be needed later, captain, so save them. Once we clear this site, the Apaches will do the rest."

"Roger that!" Mason replied then everybody cleared out of the warehouse.

It didn't take long for them to make it back to Duhamel's position where they found two Blackhawks waiting nearby.

"The bird on the left is our ride to the Thunder dome, Selina," Sandra said to let the girl know they were heading over to their meeting with General Foster regarding to Selina's Sid problem.

Selina heads to the bird on the left; "Then let's go to it. See you guys later!"

"You two have a nice flight," George said.

After thanking Captain Duhamel for keeping them covered once again, Bruce joined George and Ashley on the other Blackhawk for the flight back to the manor. Two Apaches were quick to join them.

As the soldiers got back into their Strykers, Duhamel got into one of the JLTVs and the convoy cleared the area.

"This is Medallion Four, we are in the air and waiting escort to the Thunder dome!"

"Medallion Four, this is Magnum 5-1, we're gonna cleanse this site first then accompany you back to base. Hang tight for minute."

"Solid copy!"

Six Apaches came in from multiple directions and took up positions around the facility.

"It's about time we got to shoot something," Warrant Officer Fitz said.

Captain Cyrus nods then asks; "Everyone ready?"

"5-2 ready!"

"5-3 ready!"

"5-4 ready!"

"5-5 ready!"

"5-6 ready!"

"Missiles away!" Cyrus shouted.

Sandra and Selina watched the bomb factory go bye-bye first soon followed by the other warehouses. The explosive materials housed within them made an explosion strong enough to blow huge chunks out of the pavement.

Not to be left out of the action, three Strike Eagles flew over and added their bomb loads to fireworks display, turning the rest of the company grounds into nothing but a flaming ball of fire.

"Wow, those fighter pilots must've been itching to drop some bombs," Selina commented, awe-stricken.

With the site officially cleansed, it was time to head off to the Thunder dome.

* * *

Major General Foster is sitting in his office going over the latest mission reports when somebody knocked on the door.

"Enter," he said and a soldier walked into the room.

"Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Hayes and Selina Kyle are here to see you."

"Thank you Private, send them in."

The soldier cleared them into the room and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome, please be seated."

Sandra and Selina sit down in the chairs stationed in front of the desk then began to explain the situation.

"Sir, are you by any chance familiar with the Indian Hill incident?" Sandra asked.

"Yes Colonel, I remember hearing about it on the news. A mad scientist running a lab under an Asylum where he takes the living and the dead and turns them into super freaks then tried to nuke it along with half the city when this Court of Owls people felt like he lost control. Talk about crazy stuff, right?"

"I agree sir, but it turns out one of those super freaks has Selina here in his sight and is planning to launch an attack on Wayne Manor tonight in the hopes of having his way with her. everything you need to know about the threat is right here in this folder."

Sandra handed Foster the folder and he opened it.

After reading Sid's profile and the threatening letter he sent to Selina, Foster slammed his fist on his desk top.

"You shouldn't have to put up with this kind of shit, Selina, no woman or child should. If this freak tried to go after my daughter, he would be dead before he got within twenty-thousand yards of her!"

"Does she live in Gotham, general?" Selina asked.

"No, she lives in Omaha, Nebraska, my hometown," Foster replied then pulled out a photo of her from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

Selina looks at the picture briefly and asks; "How old she?"

"Twenty-three. She may be grown up, but she will always be my baby girl. If anybody harmed her, there isn't a single regulation in the Army that would stop me from exacting my vengeance."

Selina hands the picture back then asks; "But are you going to help us get rid of this creep?"

"Sure, I just need to know your plan of attack and the assets you need to execute it."

"If you let Sandra and I borrow one of your Apaches tonight, we can position ourselves over the narrows where he resides and nail him with the thirty mil the moment he steps outside."

Sandra explains; "We already have the building he is staying in under surveillance, so finding him won't be problem."

"Consider your request approved ladies, and I will also assign two more Apaches from the Terminator Squadron to assist."

Selina smiles friendly; "Thank you very much, General. But I just have two questions before we leave."

"Fire away, Selina."

"How did the 10th Mountain get its name?"

"When the unit was first activated in 1943, it was known as the 10th Light Division until 1944 when the name was changed from 10th Light into 10th Mountain. We saw plenty of action in the mountains of Italy and Austria during the second World war and then we were deactivated at the end of the war in 1945. But that didn't last long, we were reactivated in 1948 as the 10th Infantry Division and spend most of our time being a training unit until we went back to being a combat unit in 1954. Ironically, we were deactivated again in 1958."

"That sucks," Selina said.

"Yeah and we weren't reactivated again until 1985 with the mountain designation restored to our name and we've remained in the service of this nation ever since."

"And may your unit continue to stay in service," Selina smiled.

Sandra points out; "They also keep mountain in their name as means of honoring their legacy."

Selina nodded in acknowledgement then asked her next question.

"If you're a general why do you only wear two stars?"

"In our Army, Major General is a two star rank, the next one after that is Lieutenant General which is a three-star rank and then you get the full general rank when you get the fourth star. But like any rank it is not given, it is earned."

Selina looks at Sandra and asks; "Do you plan on making General one day?"

"Absolutely, Selina. I only have one more rank to go before I get my first star and that's Brigadier General by the way. Colonel comes before that."

With everything covered, General Foster excused himself to go for a walk around the base.

Before stepping out, Selina looked back at the 10th Mountain unit flag on the wall behind the desk.

"Climb To Glory, interesting motto," she said then left with Sandra and General Foster.

* * *

Bruce, Ashley, and George were going over the files seized in the raid when Alfred walked in with a phone in his hand.

"Pardon me Master Bruce, but Miss Kyle is on the line."

Bruce looks up from his file and says; "Please put her on speaker so all of us can hear."

"Very well, Master Bruce,' Alfred replied then pressed the speaker button and placed it on the table.

"Selina?" Bruce greeted.

"Hey B, are you and the gang still up to your necks in the files?"

Bruce chuckles; "Yes. But how are things at the Thunder dome?"

"Sid season is about to begin."

Knowing what she meant, Bruce nodded in acknowledgement.

"I understand. Happy hunting, Selina."

"Happy reading, B," Selina replied then hung up.

Alfred picks up the phone then says; "I take it Ms. Kyle and Sandra are take flight?"

"Yes," Bruce replied.

At the Thunder dome, Selina hands the satellite phone back to the nearby soldier, then puts her flight helmet on and climbed into one of the three waiting Apaches.

"I just finished the pre-flight check on our fuel, engines, and rotors."

"Are they okay, Sandra?"

"Yeah, all you have to do now is check the weapons."

"Got it," Selina replied then closed her side window and turned on her display screens. The FLIR system is up and running. We got twelve-hundred rounds for the thirty mil, eight AGM -114s on the wings, and both pods are loaded with nineteen Hydra rockets which gives us thirty-eight in total." Selina then looked to her right and left to test the motion tracker for the gun. "Head tracking for the thirty mil is excellent."

"Very good, Cat. I'll let you rally the team," Sandra said then Selina smiled and activated her radio.

"Listen up Terminators, our target tonight is a freak from Indian Hill who intends to launch an attack on Wayne Manor in the hopes of forcing himself onto me. If he gets there, he will have no problem killing anyone in his way to complete his perverted objective and that includes federal agents, your fellow soldiers, and even Bruce Wayne and Alfred. If you're ready to go bag this ass-hole, sound off!"

"Terminator, 2-3 here, we're ready to go," Lieutenant Maddox said. Normally he would be the flight leader but since Sandra outranked him, he was relegated to the number two position for this mission.

"This is Terminator 3-3, let's get this bastard."

Selina lowers her night vision goggles and says; "Alright Sandra, let's go hunting."

"Our destination is the Narrows guys, maintain four-hundred feet."

"Roger 1-3!" Maddox replied.

The three Longbows rose up through the opening in the roof and flew off towards the location of their prey.

At Fish's hideout, Sid sprung awake from his daylong slumber and was ready to set out for Wayne Manor. He looked around and saw Fish and the rest of the crew were gone.

"They must be raiding another pharmacy or something. No matter, Selina is mine;" Sid said then strolled down the stairs for the exit.

He stepped outside with a big smile on his face, confident that his dream of mating with Selina willingly or forcefully would finally be coming true.

But unbeknownst to him, he was already in Selina's sight. The Apaches had been watching the building from three directions for quite some time, but they weren't close enough or low to be seen or heard.

The darkness hid them perfectly and the fact that there weren't many street lights in the Narrows, let alone ones that worked was a great help too.

Even if he did hear them, he would only pick up faint whirling noises that were hardly worth paying attention to.

Besides, dangers in the Narrows usually came from ground level, so people didn't bother looking to the sky that much.

"I got you now, Sid," Selina said coldly as she looked at him through the FLIR sight.

"You may light him up when ready, cat."

"I just need a few ore seconds, Sandra," Selina replied as she pointed the gun a few feet ahead of Sid so he would end up walking straight into the fire when she pulled the trigger.

When her cat senses told her time was right, she squeezed the trigger hard.

The ground around Sid erupted in a series of explosions and a thirty milimeter bullet went right through his back.

As Selina unleashed another ten round burst from the cannon, Terminator 2-3 and 3-3 swopped in and added a pair of Hydra rockets to the mix.

"Easy on the Hydra's boys, I think Selina hit her mark with the opening salvo."

"Copy Terminator 1-3, it's just our way of putting icing on the cake. Ain't that right, Romney?"

"Yes sir," Maddox's co-pilot replied.

"And the second round from the thirty mil was for good measure," Selina said.

When the smoke cleared, Selina zoomed in with the FLIR to inspect the results.

"What do you see?" Sandra asked.

"Aside from the little crater and the geyser from the popped fire hydrant, I see a severed hand and a shredded boot. We got the bastard," Selina replied with a smile, then another voice came over the radio.

"Terminator leader, this is the FBI spotter team, good job nailing the target. We're gonna pick up the remains for hygienic purposes and then we'll exfil in a car we borrowed from Bruce."

Selina frowns; "He let you borrow one of his cars?"

"Yeah, we saw his collection in the garage. The Wayne's sure had a great taste in vehicles. I wonder what they would think of their son being leader right now."

"I'm pretty sure they would be proud, now pick up the pieces and get out of there."

"Roger!"

The three man wasted no time picking up Sid's remains and clearing out their vehicles.

With them gone, the Apaches began their flight back to the Thunder done.

"So what about the fire hydrant and the hole in the street?" Selina asked.

"Not to worry, Selina. That's for the city to fix, not us."

"But what if the mayor tries to sue us, Sandra?"

"Any lawsuit against the U.S. Military for damages inflicting during a combat operation would never see the light of day."

As Selina looked at her display screens, she began to reflect on the past few days of this partnership with the military.

While she recognized and respected their power and understood their role as defenders of the nation, part of her couldn't help but feel a sense of fear. If there was a lesson to be learned from this OP against Sid, it would be this. If you ever find yourself on the bad side of the United States Military your only line of defense would be to kiss your ass goodbye.

The same applied to the FBI too.

After touching down at the Thunder dome, they received congratulations from General Foster on a successful mission and Selina thanked him for making it possible.

Selina got her other helmet back then she and Sandra boarded a waiting Blackhawk that would take them back to the Manor under the escort of the very birds that helped her taking down Sid.

Meanwhile, inside one of the Court of Owls secret hideout, a group of people wearing owls masks looked at a TV screen where they witnessed Bruce Wayne's raid on their warehouses which soon were blown into smithereens. The screen froze.

Kathryn, also wearing her mask, stood up from her seat then walked to the front of the room facing the crowd.

"I can reassure you all that your identities are still safe," Kathryn spoke with firm, confident voice. "The only casualty inside that building was one of our willing agents. I knew Bruce would be there and I wanted to see his next move. Now we know his next move and all that is left for us to do is attack back. I've send out some agents to find every little information about Bruce Wayne's merry band of feds and soldiers. To get to Bruce Wayne is to get to them. My plan is to make Bruce Wayne watch them getting killed, one by one."

The group started to mumble a few things back and forth then gave Kathryn clearance to set her plan into motion.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	13. Aftermath

13\. Aftermath

After disembarking from the Blackhawk, Colonel Hayes and Selina walk toward the Manor patio doors and were greeted by a round of applause from a group of federal agents and soldiers. Bruce, Alfred, Ashley, Baldwin, and George were also present.

"Well this is unexpected," Selina said.

"A victorious return should always be celebrated. Welcome back by the way."

"Thank you, B! But surely you have more than a standing ovation in mind to celebrate victory?" Selina asked.

Bruce nodded; "After getting word of your victory, I got work on making a cake. It will be ready in the next few minutes."

"What flavour is it?" Sandra asked.

Bruce smiles; "Chocolate."

"When it comes to me and cake, it's either Chocolate or nothing," Sandra commented.

Ashley chuckles; "I'm a bit of a chocoholic too."

Bruce laughs; "Before you two get too excited, I just want to point out that Selina will be the one to get the first slice."

"As should always be the case when it comes to victory," Sandra replied.

A few minutes later, the cake was ready and Bruce's team gathered around the table in the kitchen. Selina cut herself a big slice then everyone else got theirs.

"So what do you think of the cake, Selina?"

"Very delicious, Bruce. Thank you very much."

Ashley smiles; "I second that that emotion, Selina. This cake rocks."

"Thank you Ashley, I made it myself," Bruce said.

"Maybe you could start up a cake business after we sweep the Court of Owls under the rug," George commented.

"That would be nice, but I feel that a higher calling awaits me after this war. One that pertains to the future of Gotham. Crime and corruption plague this city, and I think all of the training I've endured is preparing for the day where I can address those problems in a more greater capacity."

"I'm pretty sure the military could stomp out the criminals in short order," Selina commented.

"True, but putting the military in the role of the police would be a terrible idea."

Selina dropped her fork in surprise upon hearing something like that from Sandra then asked; "Why? The GCPD with the exception of Detective Gordon and Bullock don't seem to care about this city."

"Like you, I don't trust the GCPD as far as I can spit. But we're a warfighting force. If you turn us lose on the city in the name of fighting crime, you wouldn't have much city left to speak of. Might doesn't always mean right, Selina. Remember that."

"It's nice to hear those kinds of viewpoint expressed by a military officer. It shows a sense of pragmatism," Alfred said.

Bruce decides it is time to bring up the next item of concern.

"Now we took Sid down, we have to be prepared for the possibility of a response from Fish Mooney. I'm sure she's bound to notice that one of her people is missing."

"And if she comes looking for an explanation, we simply tell her the truth and either accept it or our bullets," Selina said.

Sandra adds; "Or some of our heavy munitions."

"So Selina, did your P90 sit out the flight?" Bruce teasingly asked.

Selina shakes her head; "Nope, I kept it with me in case it turned into a ground game."

"I was worried about that too, worried to have a twelve vehicle convoy standing by just outside the narrows and two Air Force para-rescue standing by in the air on two Pavehwk helicopters. Plus there were twelve F-16s on patrol and twoAC-130 Spectre gunships standing by to support the rescue operation in the event you or the other choppers went down."

"Good job having a backup plan in mind, Bruce," Sandra said.

"That's what makes Bruce such a great chess player, he knows how to deploy his pieces. I'm not saying that I don't but…"

Selina simply gave George a look that pretty much told him to quit while we was still behind.

"I'll just return my focus to the cake," George said then Selina asked Bruce what they found in the files while she and Sandra were away.

"More information that I can share in one sitting. Long story short, every attack in Gotham that involved the use of high explosives was either carried out by agents of the court or via a third party on their orders. They've been around since the laying of Gotham's first brick."

"It's mind blowing how long they've been around," Agent Baldwin commented.

Meanwhile, in Kathryn's lair, a court agent stumbles into Kathryn's office and collapsed onto the floor.

"Were you at least able to get information on Bruce's team?" Kathryn asked.

The agent whimpers; "They intercepted me while I was walking through the city and beat me with their fist and pipes. Their leader said that the other two agents were no more."

"So they killed them and spared you. For what reason provided that this leader you speak of gave one?"

"I was lucky to be sent away with my life. They only let me go to send you a message."

"Which is what?"

"The whispers are back in town and they will be coming for us soon," the agent replied.

After taking a moment to process what she just heard, Kathryn slammed her fist on the desk. Bruce Wayne, the feds, the military and now the Whisper Gang united against them? Kathryn experienced a level of anger she hadn't felt in years.

It was time to warn the entire Court of Owls.

Later in the evening, Bruce and Sandra where in the study when Volk's brother, Jacob dropped by and debriefed them about the Court agents and to give them a blueprint of their next target.

"Thanks for taking care of them for us," Sandra said after hearing of their elimination then Jacob rolled out the blueprint on Bruce's desk.

"Within this building is a device of some sort that is not only coveted by the court, it is also feared too."

"Sounds like the same thing Volk talked about at our first meeting," Bruce said.

Jacob nods; "It is, but the specific of it beyond that still elude us but we wish that it is something we can use to bring the Court down once and for all. My brother believes that our chances of grabbing it will be greater if we join forces for the raid tomorrow."

"I agree and we will be there," Bruce said

"Just remember that as the most powerful ground force in the city, the U.S. Army will be calling the shots on this raid and every other raid until victory has been achieved."

"We understand completely, Colonel," Jacob replied.

"We'll go over this blueprint tonight and let you when we're ready some time tomorrow; " Bruce said.

"Very well."

After Jacob left, Bruce and Sandra started analyzing the blueprint.


	14. The Vault

14\. The Vault

Somewhere off the coast of Gotham, the morning starts off with a thunderous roar as two F/A-18E Super Hornets belonging to VFA-105 also knows as the Gunslingers were launched off the deck of Abraham Lincoln. In a matter of minutes, they would be joined by eight more before heading off to the skies over Gotham which given the strike groups position were pretty much a stone's throw away.

In addition to their combat air patrol, they would also be standing by to provide close air support for today's raid should such assistance be needed.

It was going to be a big one. In a matter of hours, Bruce's team, Taskforce Ares and the Whisper Gang would be storming a building owned by the Court of Owls with the goal of seizing a high value object. One that was highly coveted by the Court…and feared for some reason.

While the top commanders in this campaign believed that this raid would succeed, they were also worried that Bruce might be kicking a hornets nest by going after this object. Whatever it was.

So for the first time since the start of Operation Rockslide, General Desmond decided that in addition to the twelve Strike Eagles and F-16s that would be working alongside the Super Hornets today, two B1 bombers would also be part of the mix.

He also had some KC-135s in the air ready to top off their fuel tanks of the pilots needed gas up. After all, what was overwhelming firepower without overwhelming logistics? Somebody in the Pentagon even decided to assign AWACS to the campaign. Not only would provide and aerial picture two-hundred miles wide, it would also help to better manage the air traffic over the city.

The men and women at Marvin were doing a great job of doing that, but why be good when you can be better?

Not to be outdone by the aerial show of force, general Foster decided that his troops would expand their lockdown radius from twelve to sixteen blocks. Bruce instantly approved his proposal upon receiving it last night.

Six Apaches were also in the air and more would follow when the raid would be launched.

At Wayne Manor, Selina, Bruce, Ashley, George, and Emerson were in the command tent for a final rundown on the mission from Sandra before heading out. Alfred was also present to observe the briefing and Volk and General Foster were tuning in on the video screens.

"The last footage from the UAV over the target building shows that the morning security detail is still in place. There are two guards at the front door and four more on the roof guarding the primary generator."

"The men I sent to disable their backup generator just reported that is indeed out of commission so when you take out the main one, it should knock all of the power to the building and disable the alarm system guarding the vault. They are currently standing by at the entry point awaiting the arrival of your Delta team, Colonel," Volk said.

Sandra nods; "Excellent."

"We will also be bringing a cable with us in case we need it at the vault."

"Good thinking, Mr. Wayne, but I am more than certain that me and my team will make it to the objective."

"Agents Anderson and Emerson, after the generator and the guards have been neutralized, you and your teams will storm in through the front door with a squad led by Captain Duhamel to draw out and eliminate any guards within while Volk's team goes for the objective," Sandra said. "Volk, if for some reason you and your team can't reach the vault, the backup squad consisting of Mason's team, Selina, Bruce, and Ashley will go in and handle it along with verifying your status. Nobody gets left behind."

Volk nods; "Understood, Colonel."

"The blocking forces are in place and air support is on station. I will be sending up the rest of Magnum flight shortly."

"Copy that, General," Sandra said. "Lastly. I will be on site with the convoy calling the shots. Any questions?"

"I have one, Colonel," Alfred said and stepped forward. "In the event that our Whisper friends can't reach the vault and the alarm is still active, who else here can walk the length of a room on a tightrope?"

Selina instantly spoke up and said she could do it.

Sandra comments; "I guess that makes you our little ace in the hole."

After completing the second gear and weapons check, Taskforce Ares got into the M-ATVs and rolled out the manor gates. They joined with up with a convoy of four JLTVs and Strykers covered by three Apaches at the checkpoint before continuing.

At the GCPD, Jim Gordon walks into the bullpen and noticed that apart from a few officers and Captain Bullock, the room was mostly empty.

"Harvey, where is everybody?"

"I had no choice but to give half our guys some time off. Ever since the Army rolled into town, it's been one slow news days after another. Criminal activity has dropped like a rock."

"That I've noticed. There was some activity last night, reports of whirling gunfire raining down from the sky in the Narrows and apparently Penguin was leading a little army of his own. They jumped and pummeled the remainder of the Indian Hill freaks. They even had a little bonfire afterwards. It wasn't a pretty sight."

Bullock snorts; "I'm surprised the Army didn't get in on the action.

"They were probably watching the situation with their helicopters or drones. Either way I'm glad that monster mess is over with."

Bullock sits down; "Now that they are gone, have you given any thoughts to returning to the force?"

"I'm still thinking about it, Harvey. But you'll know when I make my decision."

"See you around then, Jim."

* * *

Ashley, Bruce, and Selina ran down a nearby alley towards the Rendezvous point with the Whispers and Delta. Agent Anderson glanced over at Duhamel and noticed two bots, in front of him.

George whispers curiously; "What do you got there, Captain?"

"A pair of SWORDS bots packing some very special flashbangs. They should make our job a whole lot easier when we enter that building."

"I hope so," George replied.

Sandra activates her radio and says; "Ice Queen to sniper teams, report."

"Black One. We got eyes on the guards at the front"

"Black Two, we got two guards on the right side of the generator on the roof."

"This is Black here, we got the other two on the left of it."

"Take ém out!"

The FBI and Delta shooters squeezed their triggers at the same time and the guards went down with simultaneous head shots. The Delta snipers that dropped the guards at the front door were in a building across the street and the feds that took out the roof guards were on the rooftops overlooking it. Their rifles had suppressors on them so the noise was greatly reduced.

"Black One to Ice Queen, all targets eliminated!"

"Copy that, Athena, what's your status?"

"We just linked up with our Whisper friends and Delta."

"Copy that, we're moving towards the target now," Sandra said then gave the signal to move around the corner.

After a quick sprint, they were in front of it, George and Emerson along with their four man teams formed up behind Duhamel's while the rest of the soldiers took up defensive position on the other side of the street. The Strykers and M-ATVs had their weapons trained on the building as well.

"Charge set," Duhamel said.

"Copy! Ice Queen to Magnum 5-1, Breaching teams are in position, trash generator."

"Roger, firing!"

Given the size of the generator, Warrant Officer Fitz decided to launch two AGM1-114s instead of one. After they struck home, Duhamel pressed the detonator for breach charge the door was blown to bits. The blast also disorientated two guards near the entrance that were caught off guard by the sudden loss of power and were dropped by two quick shots from Duhamel and George.

"Ice Queen to Volk, our fire-team is in, standby for my signal."

"Copy, I hope we won't have to wait long."

The Joint Army/FBI fire-team went further into the building and didn't take long for them to see Court guards charging down the hall towards them.

"We got company!" George said.

Duhamel grabs his radio and says; "Bot One, fire!"

Two SWORDS bot on the right fired off a grenade that went down the hall and exploded into nine flashes of light then the fire-team engaged them with their M4-A1s and M-249s. the guards went down instantly but more guards came charging into view and suffered the same fate.

"Ice Queen, this is Anderson, we are engaged in combat with the guards."

"Copy that," Sandra replied then switched over to another frequency. "Volk Team, you have a go."

"Finally," Volk rpelied then without another word, he and his team went through the open window while Ashley, Bruce, Selina, and Mason's team stood by.

In another section of the hallway, five men charges with MP-5 submachineguns towards the spot the battle is taking place. A tall man dressed in black was about to join them when he sensed something else that required his attention.

The man turned left and ran into the opposite direction.

After rounding a corner, Volk and his two archers were halfway to the vault and so far they hadn't encounter a single Court guard thanks to the distraction the fire-team was creating.

"Just a little further and the device will be ours," Volk said.

But just as they came around another corner, a door opened and the masked man jumped out behind them with blades extended and put one of them right through Demetri. Volk and the second archer spun around to face their attacker. The archer tried to take aim but the second blade of the masked man went through his chest.

Seeing what he was facing, Volk knew he was in serious trouble, but there was no time to call for help.

Three minutes later, in the convoy, the fire-team successfully neutralized the guards that came at them, but there was a new problem.

"What do you mean you've lost contact with Volk, Sergeant?" Sandra asked.

"I heard what sounded like two stabbing sounds over the radio, ma'am. I tried to reach Volk twice but-"

"Shit, his team has been compromised," Sandra grumbled then grabs the radio once again. "Mason, we've lost contact with the Whispers. You guys are now up to bat."

"Copy Ice Queen. Alright everybody we're going in."

Mason's team went in through a window first followed by Ashley, Bruce, and Selina. They make a quick dash down the stairs and continued on down the hallway, checking their corners as they went.

"You kids are doing great, Ashley," Mason commented.

"Expect nothing less when it comes to Bruce and Selina,' Ashley replied.

Thirty seconds later, they came upon the bodied of the Whisper archers.

"Two Whispers KIA, it looks like somebody got the drop on them," Ashley said.

Captain Mason nods; "I see stab wounds."

"Whoever did this was pretty quick," Bruce commented.

"Athena to Ice Queen, we found two of Volk's men dead but there is no sign of Volk in our area."

"Copy, I've sent some of the fire-team to go look for him, the rest are holding position."

"Any friendly casualties?"

"Negative. Charlie Mike, out!"

"Copy, out!" Ashley said then sensing Selina was about to ask something she turns to her and says; "It means continue Mission, Selina."

"Got it."

After going around another corner, the team reaches the vault.

Mason scoffs; "Just two wooden doors, I've seen better bank vaults with better security than this."

"Well it's now or never, open sesame," Bruce said. He felt temped to push the doors open himself, but he knew it would be wise to let Mason's team check the room out first.

With his SCAR rifle raised, he kicked the door open. His team was more than ready to put down any resistance but the only thing greeting them was a sight of the vault.

"It looks like blacking out this place took care of the alarm system too."

Selina sighs sadly; "Pity, I was looking forward showing off my rope walking skills."

"Maybe next time," Ashley said.

"Agent Hayes, Volk may still need our help, do you mind if we go join in the search?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Nash, Elliot, stay with them. The rest of you come with me," mason ordered then took off with four of his men.

Selina kisses Bruce's cheek and says; "We got your back, B." Then she joins Ashley to hold the right corner, but not before planting another kiss on his lips.

Nash and Elliot were covering the left.

* * *

Volk was continuing his fight with masked man who seemed to be matching him move for move. A wrong move left him wide open to a kick from his attacker that sent him flying into a wall.

Volk was in great pain from the kick for it broke two ribs. The masked man extended his blades and moved in to finish him off.

But before the man could strike the final blow, he was hit by a hail of gunfire. Volk looked to his right and saw Agent Anderson and Captain Duhamel firing on the masked man and they both had four men with them. The masked man fell to the ground and two feds went towards Volk.

"What's his status?" Anderson asked.

"He's still breathing sir, but he has two broken ribs."

"Get him out to the medic."

"Ice Queen, this is Thunder 0-1, we found Volk, but he has two broken ribs. Agent Anderson has two of his men bringing him out to you. We had to put down some blade wielding man he was fighting with."

"Copy Captain, medical team is standing by."

Agent Anderson was looking down at the dead man then suddenly his eyes snapped open, prompting him to jump back up and just in time to dodge a swing from one of the man's blades.

Duhamel emptied the rest of his magazine into the man, buying Anderson some time to get back with the squad.

The man fell to the ground again but only to spring back up, blades ready.

"Oh fuck this!" Duhamel said then squeezed the trigger on the grenade launcher under his gun then a grenade came flying in from the left and the attacker was caught in two powerful explosions.

The second grenade came from the launcher on Mason's gun as his team arrived on the scene.

"Nice shot, Delta!"

"Same to you, Duhamel," Mason replied.

"Hooah."

After a few tense moments the smoke cleared to reveal a hole in the floor.

"We got him."

"Got what?" Selina asked as she showed up behind Mason's team with Bruce, Ashley and the other Delta operators.

"Duhamel and I just took down some creep who couldn't stop jumping back up."

"Lesson of the day; when bullets fail, forty millimetrer HE prevails," Duhamel said.

"Sandra already knows that we got the package. It's in Bruce's backpack," Ashley said.

Duhamel nods; "Alright, let's get out of here."

They head back outside and greeted Sandra as Blackhawk came in for landing.

"Well done guys, well done."

"Thank you, Colonel. Chalk up another win for team Are and team Thunder. We rock."

Duhamel and George exchanged a high five.

"That's all well and good, boys, but after what I saw on your helmet cams, every federal agent and soldier that doesn't have a M-203 retrofitted to their guns is getting one and Selina, you're getting a little upgrade when we get back at the Manor, kapisch?"

Selina grins; "Yeah!"

"How is Volk?" Bruce asked.

"he was airlifted to and airport and he is stable. But due to his injuries, Jacob is in command of the Whispers."

"Understood."

With the mission completed, the team got on the chopper for the flight home covered by their usual escorts.

"So how did things go for blocking forces, Sandra?"

"Pretty well, Bruce, but the Court did try to crash a convoy of armored trucks packing machines were spotted speeding towards the guys in sector one, but they ended up getting smoked by missiles from the Apaches and Super Hornest before they could get within spitting distance."

"All's well that ends well," Selina said.

Then she leans toward Bruce to rest her head on his arm.


	15. The Sculpture

15\. The Sculpture

After disembarking from their helicopter, Ashley, Sandra, and Bruce start strolling towards the house. Selina made a short run-up and wrapped her arms around George's neck from behind then hopped onto his back and demanded him to give her a lift.

George sighed but did it anyway and followed the others into the house and finally into the study. Captain Mason who arrived before them was waiting with Alfred.

"Welcome back everyone, I take it you all had another lovely flight back?" Alfred asked as he stood up from the couch to greet them.

"Yep. Lovely and uneventful, especially with the Apaches covering us," Selina said and hopped off George's back and sat down onto the couch's armrest.

Ashley smiled when she saw Selina's playful attitude and wondered how she managed to do it. Then she comments; "George here distinguished himself well in battle today."

"Thank you, Agent Hayes. We faced forty bad guys in that building. They were packing pistols and submachineguns, but thanks to Captain Duhamel's flash and trash strategy, they didn't stand a chance. Those nine-bangers worked very well."

Selina tilts her head and asks; "What's a nine-banger?"

"It's a flash grenade that goes off nine times. Great for disorientating enemy personnel," George replied.

"And that blade wielding man Duhamel and I blasted would bump the grand total of bad guys in that building up to forty-one."

"The blade wielding man you speak off is called a Talon, Captain Mason," Jacob said as he walked into the room.

"What do you know about them?" Mason asked.

"They are the most formidable agents of the Court, tasked with seizing or killing high value targets at the command of whoever runs the Court, which would be Kathryn in this case."

"I take it your crew faced them in the past?"

"Yes, many times and anyone who ever fought one always ended up dead. My brother got lucky today thanks to you and your men."

"Well now we know how to stop them. You guys might want to start adding some explosive tips to your arrows. We Delta guys can help you with that."

Sandra nods agreed and adds; "They sure can, Jacob. They can make a weapon out of just about anything."

"I'll except the help with modifying our arrows, Colonel."

"That's all well and good, but how many Talons do they have?" Bruce asked who sits on the couch near Selina.

"Given how powerful the Court only keeps one active at a time, I have no doubt that Kathryn has already replaced the one that was killed today."

"Okay, how many backup Talons does she have and where are they stored?" Selina asked.

"The exact count is unknown, but we know they are stored at the Courts fortress or central command as you call it."

"She might unleash them all when we show up on her doorstep. A cornered cat is at its most dangerous after all. A lesson Sid found out the hard way."

Sandra nods; "That he did, Selina."

Bruce moves to the edge of the couch seat then unzips his backpack onto the coffee table and pulled out the owl sculpture he grabbed from the vault.

"Interesting find you got there, Master Bruce."

"Out of all the things for the Court to be afraid of, why this thing?"

"Well Sandra, there is only one person we can ask."

Selina knew what Bruce meant and didn't like it one bit. With a frustrated grunt she dropped herself off the armrest into the couch behind Bruce and exclaims; "Oh please don't tell me it's who I think it is!"

* * *

Two masked soldiers burst into Thomas's room and drag him to his feet before he even had the chance to get up himself.

"Let's go, kid," one of them said then they marched him out of the room still in handcuffs.

A few seconds later, Thomas found himself in the study with four soldiers aiming their M4A1s at him. Two of them were right behind him and the other two flanked Bruce who now sat behind his desk.

Jacob, Alfred, George, Ashley, and Sandra were standing off to the side and Selina was watching from behind the curtains with her P90 at the ready, and Sandra had a firm grip on the M9 Beretta in her holster, ready to draw at a moments notice.

"You said you wanted to help, well now is your chance. Start talking and tell us what this is," Bruce demanded with an icy stare.

Thomas was shocked when he saw the white owl sculpture.

"That thing you have on your desk is actually a capsule," Thomas replied. "It contains everything you would want to know about the Court. The addresses of every member and where their safe-houses are, and how many businesses in Gotham they control."

"How can we open it?"

"You will have to put it under direct sunlight. Something you can't do right now due to the all of the clouds. But know this, anyone who managed to steal one of these capsules would be condemning themselves and everyone around to get killed. Present company included of course."

"Excuse me Bruce, but may I interject here?"

"Go ahead, Agent Hayes," Bruce replied then Ashley stepped into the middle of the floor.

"The threat of impending doom reminds me of an ice cream flavor. Do you know what that flavor is?" Thomas was about to open his mouth, but Ashley cut him off by raising her hand and continued; "It's vanilla."

"What does vanilla have to do with anything?"

Sandra took a step forward and replies; "I think what my sister is trying to say is that the threat of doom is…REALLY BORING, ESPECIALLY COMING FROM YOU!"

"I'm telling you, Colonel, the Court will either try to reclaim it or destroy you all along with it."

"Whatever move Kathryn decides to make, we already have a counter move. Thank you for your cooperation. Soldiers, take him back to his cell," Bruce said.

Without a single word, the men who brought him in escorted him out again and Selina emerged from the curtains and says; "Great job taking him to task, ladies. I was getting bored to tears by the sound of his voice."

Ashley and Sandra just chuckled at Selina's comment.

"Take some R&R time, people. I'm about to give the president an update on our operation."

"Can I get you anything, Master Bruce?"

"A cup of tea would be nice, Alfred."

Meanwhile, in Kathryn's office…

"They killed our Talon and made off with the sculpture?" Kathryn shouted, furiously.

"Yes ma'am," her aide replied.

"This is a security reach of massive proportions! Have all the members report here immediately! We are going into lockdown!"

The aide acknowledge the order and went to inform the others.

Under normal circumstances, she would've sent agents to reclaim and kill those who took it. But to do so with the forces stacked against them would be like throwing good men down the drain.

Now was the time to play defense, but that didn't mean her organization would stay silent.

* * *

Inside Wayne Manor command tent, Selina and George were having a video-chat with Captain Duhamel on one of the screens. Selina was sitting in a chair filing her nails as she watched moment of the fight with the Talon from Duhamel's helmet cam

"Pretty intense stuff, right?" George asked.

"Yeah," Selina replied. "But I still don't understand how he was able to get back up after all the bullets you and my stepbrother here put into him."

"One-hundred bucks says the Court gives their super assassins regenerative capabilities."

"You sound like a high-roller, Captain," Selina commented.

"People always say that when I make bets. But I wonder how the Court keeps the normal rank and file from getting jealous over the Talons being able to self-heal but not them."

Sandra walked inside the tent with a medium sized case, with Ashley right behind her and says; "Oh Selina, it's here."

"I believe it's time to meet your new gun, Cat," George said.

"Cool, let's see what it is," Selina replied, enthusiastically then looked over at her current gun. "Don't worry P-90, you will still have a place in my life."

Sandra puts the case on the table and pops it open, revealing the gun.

"Wow, what is this, Sandra?" Selina asked.

"This is the F2000 assault rifle made by FN Hestral, the same company that made the P90. It packs a thirty round magazine with a rate of fire of eight-hundred and fifty rounds per minute and an effective range of five-hundred meters."

Selina's mouth drops agape and gasps, astonished; "Five hundred meter? That's three times further than that of the P90."

"Indeed, And due to Kathryn's blade wielding friends, the handguard has been swapped out for a GL1 forty milimeter grenade launcher."

"Nice, but how come no M203 like the ones on your guns?" Selina asked.

"Because the GL1 was specifically designed for this one."

George takes a step closer and says; "I also got a question, Colonel. How were you able to get this weapon delivered so fast? It's not even used by our forces or federal agencies."

Sandra couldn't help but chuckle at George's naivety.

"That' you know of, Agent Anderson. As for the expediency of its arrival, you can owe it to one of many connections within the DOD and the private sector. Like I said, I got tons of them at my disposal."

"But you're nor revealing your specific card, way to maintain your sense of mystique."

"Good choice of words, Selina," Sandra replied then patted her on her helmet. "You know little sis, I think I'm beginning to embrace my role of step aunt."

"Whoo hoo," Ashley replied.

The only thing about Sandra that gave Selina cause for concern was her Ice Queen persona, not to mention her total embracement of it. but a long it remained an asset and not a pain, she would be fine with it.

"I appreciate the love and all but…" Selina pulled the weapon out of the case and pulled the cocking handle on the left side. "Can we go try this thing out?"

"I knew you would want to, Cat. I already have some targets set up in the nearby woods for you."

"I'll go let Bruce know we're taking a trip into the woods," George said then ran out of the tent. He could've contacted Bruce over the radio, but he opted to tell him in person.

It didn't take long for him to return. After Selina stuffed a grenade into the launcher and grabbed two extra magazines from the case, the group was off to the woods.

* * *

Somewhere in the wood near Wayne Manor, a flock of birds scattered from the trees as Selina fired away at the targets below.

It turned out the gun wasn't the only thing to be delivered, Sandra contact even delivered some sacrificial objects for her to blast such as a bundle of logs, some watermelons, a rusty piece of metal and even some pumpkins. The woman was truly well connected.

Sandra, George, and Ashley were standing nearby as she continued firing and a JLTV with a roof mounted fifty cal and a group of soldiers led by Lieutenant Cruz covering them from the dirt trail.

"The girl is quite the shooter, Ashley," Sandra commented.

"You should've seen her on the shooting range in New Hampshire. Her shooting skills are as good as mine. She even got some trigger time in an Apache when we were there too."

"I'm well aware of that training exercise, she never missed once. I really liked how she blew Sid to bits with the thirty mil during our mission over the Narrows. I'd say the asshole deserved it. I hate sexual predators as much as the next decent person. But those that prey on children, humph I have a special kind of ice cold hatred for them."

"You're not alone there, Sandra," Ashley replied.

After emptying the rest of her first magazine into the fifth log, Selina swapped it out for a fresh one and puled the bolt back.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth Colonel, but the one drawback to this gun is that the bolt doesn't pull back by itself when it's empty. I wouldn't advise anyone using this gun to reload it out in the open."

"You don't do that with any gun, Selina. You always take cover when reloading."

"I know that, George!" Selina replied with an eye roll then turns back to the targets and resumed firing.

After ridding the meta sheet with holes, she set her sight on the melons, double- tapping them with amazing speed.

"Whoa, she just double-tapped eight melons in five seconds, did you teach her how to do that, Ashley?"

Ashley shook her head; "Nope, that's the cat in her, George."

"I take it the shooting is going well?" Alfred asked as he and Bruce walked past the vehicle and joined them.

George smiles; "Nice of you and Bruce to join us, Mr. pennyworth.

After putting a couple of rounds into a pumpkin, Selina switched the safety on and went to go see her billionaire. The gun was attached to a sling so she didn't have to hold it, constantly.

"Hiya B, what's up?"

Bruce smiles; "I'm doing good. How do you like your new gun?"

"I absolutely love it. I can hit a target from five-hundred meters away and since I have a grenade launcher attached to this thing, I have a computerized aiming module in place of the main telescope sight. It's battery powered and comes with a laser rangefinder that tells you the exact distance of the target."

Bruce reaches his hand out and asks; "Can I see?"

"Sure," Selina replied then handed it to him so he could look down the sight.

"Hmm, giant pumpkin twenty meters away. The system really does take the guesswork of everything."

"And that's why I like it. less time wasted on guessing and more time on dropping targets like Kathryn and her minions."

"I still hope we can take her alive when the time comes," Bruce replied.

"My cat senses tell me that you may not have a choice in the matter," Selina said then took her rifle back and proceeded to pick off the remaining pumpkins around the big one.

"If I was grading Selina's shooting skills on a scale of one to ten, I would throw the scale in the trash and give her a one-thousand."

"I thought you were going to say one-hundred," Sandra," Bruce said.

"I'm feeling generous today, Bruce."

Selina got a good bead on the big pumpkin and took a deep breath before whispering; "And now for the big finish…" Selina squeezed the trigger for the grenade launcher and blew the pumpkin to smithereens and created quite the shower too.

"Well the weatherman never said anything about a shower of pumpkin bits," George grinned.

Selina turns towards the group with a big grin on her face and said; "Now that ladies and gentlemen is how you deal with evil pumpkins.

"And I know who to hide behind in case they come gunning for me, my fearless girlfriend."

"That's because you will piss a Niagara Falls in your pants from start to finish," Selina replied.

George grins; "Aside from that part, the battle itself would make for a great painting."

"I think we can all agree on that, Agent Anderson. But I wish to get back the Manor and get dinner started before it gets dark."

Selina smiles; "I sure could eat, Alfred, but I'm leading us back. Everybody form up around my boyfriend and that also includes your squad, Lieutenant Cruz."

Knowing that they would be escorting Bruce Wayne, Cruz and his men didn't dare to question the order. Especially with Colonel Hayes around. So he and his eight man team just ran over to them.

Selina looked back at the formation and was pleased with everyone centered around her Chief Executive boyfriend.

Selina gave Bruce a quick pack on the lips then says; "Let's go!"

As they walk away an owl was watching them from a nearby tree.


	16. Owl Games

16\. Owl Games

Wayne Manor, later on that evening.

After finishing a lovely dinner prepared by Alfred, Baldwin, Bruce, Selina, George, Ashley and Sandra were eating some delicious pumpkin pie for desert.

Selina swallows her mouth empty then breaks the silence by asking; "Uh, Sandra, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Cat?"

"What was your life like as a kid?"

"Before or after my parents dumped my sister on the streets?"

"Both," Selina replied.

"When Ashley was around, life was the way one would normally picture a family, but after they abandoned her, things got pretty turbulent. Not a day went by that I didn't overhear an argument between my mother and father. It always seemed there was something that would set them off. I always steered cleared of them when they were arguing and in one instance, dad told me to leave the room because him and mom were about to have a private conservation, which turned out to be a shouting match."

Selina snorts; "So much for private if it's loud enough for you to hear.

"What were they like towards you?" Bruce asked.

"Mother wasn't around very much. Big time workaholic and what not, but now I think that some of her reasons for being out late had nothing to do with the office job she had and most of the time with father was spent learning how to fight and use weapons. 'The world is full of ugly and immoral people, Sandra. I want you to be strong enough to handle any scumbags that come your way,' he once told me. But none of positive moments I had with him will ever undo the ultimate wrong he and mother did."

Sandra glanced at Ashley to solidify her point.

"I might go visit him in prison if I get the chance just so he can see how far I've come from the squalor he and mother left me in."

"If you need me and Selina to be there with you, we will be."

Ashley sends a half-smile; "Thank you very much, Bruce."

"Count me in too," George added.

"So what was your school life like, Colonel?" Agent Baldwin asked.

"If you're wondering if I had bully problems, I did not. In high school, I was the kind of mean girl that even other mean girls were afraid of, even the boys were scared of me, especially after I gave one of them my signatures for asking me if I wanted to blow him."

Selina widens her eyes and asks; "What did you do?"

"Gave him four, blood red slash marks on his face and he ran off with his tail between his legs. I had razor sharp nails back then and I still do today," Sandra said proudly.

"I'm pretty sure the principal wasn't too happy about the altercation," Bruce said.

"No, but he was more angry at him and suspended him accordingly. But when I was in the office with him, he did say something feeling cold and it was in the middle of April."

"And on that day, the ice queen was born."

"Actually George, I started being one in 1st grade," Sandra replied.

"What happened?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Maybe a story for another time, Master Bruce" Alfred commented and starts collecting the dirty plates.

Bruce nods.

"You're really something, Sandra. You're really something," Selina said.

The others chuckled after Selina's comment and stood up from behind the table and resumed back to their tasks. Bruce and Selina went out to the patio to enjoy the night air for a while. Well Bruce was out for a bit of relaxation and Selina only followed to keep him covered.

"Excuse me Lieutenant Cruz, but can you and your men give us a moment?"

"Sure, Mr. Wayne," Cruz replied then he and his eight man team walked away but not tto far that they couldn't keep Bruce and Selina covered.

Selina snorts; "It's ironic that you asked for privacy given that this place is crawling with feds and soldiers."

"Even a few feet of privacy can mean a lot," Bruce replied then sat down but Selina remained standing with her F2000. "You can sit too you know."

"Nah, dessert is over so I'm back on duty."

"I never thought you pictured yourself ever being off duty."

"Don't try connecting dots that aren't there, B. Focus more on how our final showdown with the Court of Owls will play out."

"Speaking of which, how do you think I'm doing so far in this operation?"

"Hmmm, I'd give you an A triple plus. Don't ask me to go into details about why I gave you that grade, you should already know the answer to that one."

Bruce chuckles; I know. Honestly, running this operation feels no different than running a company. Even though I'm the Chief Executive, it is the feds and soldiers that are doing the real work and I've been careful in not micromanaging them."

"They may be doing the real work, but you still get to be close to the action, though some would say too close."

"We've both been operating like that for a long time, Selina. Both together and in our own ways."

"Yep, and we'll continue to do so long after we're done with this war. But we will do so together."

Suddenly, they hear a hooting sound from the nearby tree. Selina spins around and points her rifle upwards.

"Easy Selina, it's just an owl."

"I can see that Bruce, but I just had to be sure," Selina replied in a low tone that sounded more like a snarl.

Bruce just smiled and continued to look up at the bird who seemed to look right back at him.

"It's staring at me for some reason."

"It either likes you or you look like something it wants to eat."

"Owls usually prey on smaller creatures like rodents and insects."

Selina smirks; "No offence, kid, but you kinda are a small creature. Well, for a teenage boy that is."

"Very funny Selina."

"I know. But hey, if you're scared of a little bird, we can always get back inside."

As Bruce and Selina walked back into the house, the owl did not take its eyes off of them.

Later that night, Bruce was sleeping soundly in his bed as crickets chirped away outside.

Suddenly, another sound was added to the chorus, the hooting of an owl. The noise caused Bruce to spring up in his bed and look out the window.

As the bird hooted away, Bruce could feel its eyes looking dead into his. He also noticed the necklace around its neck and the symbol it bared.

Bruce realized it was not just a random bird but a very serious problem. He grabbed his pillow and blankets and walked out of his room.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Wayne?" Agent Cleveland asked, who guarded the hallway.

"I will be sleeping downstairs tonight, Agent Cleveland. Maintain your position," Bruce replied.

* * *

Wayne Manor study

Sandra was sitting near the fireplace reading another book as Bruce walked in.

"Hey Bruce. What's with the blanket and pillow?" Sandra asked sounding surprised.

"I'm sleeping down here tonight, Colonel. I think the Court is trying to intimidate us."

Sandra frowns; "What do you mean?"

"When me and Selina were on the patio, we saw an owl in the tree looking at us, and I just saw it again outside my window. It was wearing the symbol of the court around its neck."

"Should we wake the others?"

Bruce shakes his head and replies; "We can discuss this in the morning at breakfast."

"Very well," Sandra replied then helped Bruce with his blanket.

Afterwards, she asked for a SITREP from the security teams on the inside and the outside and they all reported everything was well in their sectors.

"Copy that. Be advised that the Court just made an intimidation gesture towards Bruce with an owl. Stay on your A game, guys."

"Roger that," the team leaders replied.

Sandra put her gear on and grabbed her M4-A1 and whispered; "I got you covered, Bruce."

* * *

The next morning, the team discuss Bruce's late night visitor over a lovely pancake breakfast prepared by Alfred. Mason was also at the table because Sandra called him over to discuss the situation.

"This owl situation is very serious, Master Bruce."

"I am well aware, Alfred," Bruce replied.

"Did anyone else get visited by an owl last night?" Sandra asked.

Selina, George, Ashley, and Baldwin were quick to say no and Mason said that there weren't any owl sighting at the airport either.

"I understand that Kathryn has Bruce at the top of her hit list and all, but what does she hope to gain by trying to spook him with an owl?" Agent Baldwin asked.

Sandra replies; "Intimidation!"

"No one is allowed to intimidate Bruce Wayne by staring at him other than me!" Selina commented. "I'm telling you, if that bird comes back tonight it's going to be cat food."

"George, you were nearly inducted into the Court many years ago," Alfred said, ignoring Selina's comments. "Did you ever hear anything about them using owls to send messages?"

"I heard my fair share of rumors, Alfred. One of them is that whenever the Court wants somebody dead, they send an owl to pay the target a visit. Basically telling them their time is up and then their assassins come for them at night. But I agree with Colonel Hayes's assessment, this is definitely an intimidation gesture. A reminder of sorts."

Selina frowns; "A reminder saying what exactly?"

"Fair guess, just as you have your sight set on us, we have ours set on you too."

"But we still mustn't rule the possibility of them sending another Talon to make a house call," Alfred said.

"Kathryn did say that while they wouldn't be able to snatch me from my house again, but anywhere else in Gotham would be a different story."

"If I was her and wanted to pick you off, Bruce, I would try lure you away from all of this protection then strike," Ashley said.

"Just like how wolves operate when they're hunting. They single out the weakest member of a herd, separate them or wait for them to fall behind, then boom. Game over."

"Very vivid analogy, Captain Mason, but spot on nonetheless. Anyway, I think we can use this bird to our advantage."

"How so, Selina?" Mason asked.

"If that bird comes back, which I'm sure it will since Kathryn strikes me as someone who loves these kinds of games, I think we should wait for it to land outside Bruce's window, catch it, tag it with a locator beacon and send it back to her. And with her location required, we can proceed to finish of her off along with anyone else who might be hunkered down with her."

George frowns; "Wait, didn't you say it would be cat food if it dared to return?"

"I'm allowed to change my mind, alright?!"

George put his hands up in surrender.

"Great idea, Ms. Kyle, but this whole plan hinges on that owl returning tonight."

Selina scoffed at Alfred's concern and replies; "Well every plan hinges on something, Jeeves. And Colonel, thanks for covering Bruce last night. I only wished he woke me and Ashley so we could've joined you."

"I didn't think the threat was serious enough to wake everyone, Selina."

Selina rolls her eyes and grumbles; "Whatever, Bruce."

"Your mood is as cheerful as always, Ms. Kyle."

"I'm allowed to be moody, Jeeves. Especially when there's a group of people out there who decided to become a major threat to my boyfriend."

As they resumed eating, Bruce couldn't help but worry that he was the only one set on the possibility of capturing Kathryn.

* * *

Gotham International Airport

Captain Alice Taylor was standing in the airport lounge looking out the window at some buildings. Since the 55ths arrival, she and her fellow pilots had turned it into their personal R&R space. It was in mint condition when they found it and Major Glave explicitly stated that it when the time came to head back to Shaw, it would remain in the same condition they found it.

"Best behaviour people," Glave's voice echoed in her mind as she thought back to their first night here.

"Do you enjoy this view better than the one you get in the air?" a voice asked.

Taylor spun around and saw a young girl dressed in a multi-cam and tactical gear wit an F2000 slung behind her back.

"I remember you from the first meeting, you're the girl on Bruce Wayne's team."

The girl nods then declares, proudly; "Selina Kyle, also known as Cat on the streets of Gotham."

"Captain Alice Taylor, the squads number two. And to answer your question, this window does provide a great panoramic view of the city, but nothing beats viewing things from the air."

"I agree. The first time I was in the air was on an FBI Blackhawk when me, Bruce, Agent Hayes and George, came here for our flight to New Hampshire to join in the manhunt for Bruce's traitorous brother."

"I remember hearing about that operation on the news. But I didn't know that you and Bruce Wayne were in the thick of the action."

"Being in the thick of the action is the story of our lives, Alice. But anyway, I've come here on business. Bruce Wayne has a mission for Major Glave, do you know where he his?"

"He's probably sitting out on the tarmac in his F-16 doing a crossword puzzle. It's his favorite downtime activity."

"So what, you're gonna take me to your leader or start telling me about his diet?" Selina asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Easy Cat, follow me."

As they walked down the hallway, Selina decided she would try to get to know this pilot a little better. If only to avoid a long walk in silence.

"So what compelled you to join the Air Force, Alice?"

"It's in the blood, Selina, every member of my family from first to last has served in the Air Force in one role or another. And get this, the current Air Force Chief of Staff is my mother."

"Rank and name?"

"General Megan Taylor."

"So she is basically the boss of the Air Force?"

"Yeah."

"What did she do prior to reaching that position?"

"She was a fighter jock like me. She flew Strike Eagles with the 90th Fighter Squadron up at Elmendorf in Alaska and then went on to F-22 Raptors when the squadron made the conversion. Incredible birds those Raptors are."

"What's so special about them?"

In a nutshell, they're stealth air superiority fighters. If you were an enemy pilot, you wouldn't know a Raptor was on you until a missile blew you out the sky."

"I'll be sure to add Raptor jets to my list of things never go up against. So have you seen any action prior to coming here?"

"Oh yeah, I've seen my fair share of action in the Middle East and North Africa. I've been shot a couple of times too, but nothing my flying skills couldn't get me away from unscathed."

"I'll take it they train you pilots very well."

"Oh yes, we strive for perfection in everything we do."

The two females resume walking in silence until they arrive at the tarmac where Glave was sitting in the open cockpit of his fighter filling out a section of a crossword puzzle as four F-16s took off for a combat air patrol over the city.

"Sir," he heard a familiar voice call out," then he looked over to his left and saw Alice standing nearby.

"Yes, captain?"

"You have a visitor."

Glave soon heard the sound of footsteps coming up the boarding ladder on his right.

"Top of the morning to you, Major," Selina said.

"Hey, Selina, Mr. Wayne told me to expect you."

Selina sighs sadly; "Oh, I was hoping to surprise you. But anyway, here's the situation. Last night, the Court of Owls sent one of their birds to intimidate Bruce by staring at him. we know it's from them because it had their symbol around its neck."

"Intimidate with a bird? To what end exactly?" Glave asked.

"Pretty much reminding him that they are just as focused on him as he is on them. We believe that it will pay him another visit tonight and we intend to catch it and tag it with a beacon. Afterwards, we'll set it free and hope it leads us back to Kathryn and her gaggle of friends. Dropping a bomb down her chimney might come later, but the purpose of this mission is to track the asset and verify the HVTs location."

"Understood. Personally, I think dropping some bombs on her place would be the perfect form of poetic justice for what she did to our FBI friends."

"Agreed. We'll signal you as soon as we have the owl in hand."

"Roger that, Captain Taylor and I will be waiting."

* * *

Wayne Manor, later on that afternoon

Selina walked straight into the study after returning from the airport much to surprise of Ashley, Sandra, and George.

"Welcome back, Selina," George said.

"I was honestly expecting you to come back through the window," Sandra commented.

Selina sits down on the couch then replies; "I would have, Colonel, but I know better than to tempt fate with razor spikes, especially rotating ones."

"Taking obstacles into consideration, this is a first for you, Selina."

"Even though I may not show it George, I do know that skills have their limits. Anyway, where's Bruce?"

"he's in the conservatory training with Alfred. Bruce can sure throw some punches," Ashley replied.

"I was wondering when that was going to start again. I don't remember him and Jeeves having a single session when we were dealing with that brat the first time."

"Well having an anti-tank missile fly through your window can really alter your weekly schedule," George commented.

"Alfred was worried that his little war of ours was causing Bruce to fall behind and insisted that he and Bruce have a session. Bruce tried to pull the 'I'm a Chief Executive running a critical operation' excuse, but Alfred won out, with a little step-motherly help from me of course."

" Wow. Did you weigh in on the argument, Sandra?"

"George and I just stood off to the side. We're more focused on the real battle."

George puffs his chest trying to sound macho; "Yeah, Selina. The real battle."

Selina just gave him her signature stink eye in response.

"Ah, it's nice to see you're back, Ms. Kyle," Alfred said as he and Bruce walked into the room.

"It's good to be back, though it was fun chilling with the 55th after I briefed Major Glave about our owl situation. And one of the pilots in the squadron, is the daughter of the current air Force Chief of Staff."

"Ah, General Megan Taylor. I remember working alongside her at the Pentagon and her right hand man, Colonel Seth. Trust me, he is a devious as his name sounds."

"It sounds like a very snake-ish ring to me, Sandra," Selina commented.

"Oh yeah, and during his days as a F-15C pilot, his call signs was snake-eyes. He probably got it because of the look in his eyes. The C model is the air superiority version whereas the Strike Eagle is the multi-role version."

"So do you have any pictures for us?" George asked.

"I got a few," Selina replied, then pulled them out one of her vest pockets and showed them to the group.

The first one was of her sitting in the cockpit of Glave's F-16. Selina told them this was when Major Glave was teaching her how to start it up. The next one was of her sitting in the same cockpit, but she was wearing a flight helmet with the visor lowered over her eyes and giving thumb ups. Photo number three was of her posing next to a pair of AGM-65 Maverick missiles on the pylon of another F-16 with a big grin on her face and the last one was of her in a hangar with the pilots who were still on the ground at the time with an F-16 in the background and a banner above their heads with the squadron's motto, shooters roll.

"Very nice, Selina," Bruce commented.

"And the woman on my right in the last photo is Captain Alice Taylor, the daughter of the general I told you about. She was also flying alongside Major Glave on the day we inspected that demolition company."

"So how was your flight back, Miss?" Alfred asked.

"I didn't fly back this time. After I left, I climbed to the top of the nearest building and roof hopped across the city until I was within walking distance of our checkpoint."

"See Master Bruce, if Ms. Kyle can take time to keep her skills fresh, you can too," Alfred commented.

"While learning new ones as well. Say Selina, you wanna learn some more hand to hand techniques?" Ashley asked.

"It will be a good way to past the time while we wait for that bird to show up"

"Great, let's go," Ashley replied then she and Selina headed for the conservatory.

Later on that night, the owl made its return and perched itself on the tree branch outside Bruce's window, hooting away as he slept.

But unbeknownst to the bird, it was about to have some unexpected company.

With cat like quietness, Selina perched herself into position in a spot above the bird and readied the small tranquilizer gun Sandra gave her. It was another requisition from one of her contacts.

 _"This woman is so well connected it's almost scary,"_ she thought when it arrived in the early evening.

The darkness of the night combined with her multi-cam uniform hid her so perfectly, even the soldiers on the ground couldn't see her.

With the bird firmly in her sight she pulled the trigger and scored a direct hit, knocking it right out of the tree.

"Cat-Zero-One, this is Ice Queen. The bird is in hand."

"Copy that, I'm coming down," Selina said then proceeded to slide where Sandra and two 42 ID soldiers were standing. The owl was lying in the center of the blanket.

"Nice catch, soldiers," she said.

"Alright, we got eight minutes before that thing wakes up. Let's get it inside and put that beacon on," Sandra ordered.

Above downtown section of the city Major Glave and Captain Taylor were conducting their night patrol in their F-16s.

"Check it out, Alice. That's the Wayne Enterprises building, it's the tallest building in the city."

"Roger that sir. The center-piece of the Wayne Legacy, no way to miss it," Alice replied.

As they continued on, six F/A-18s of VFA-192, the Golden Dragons flew past them on a night patrol of their own.

`Howdy, Saber flight. This is big Baller One, how´s it going?" commander Stall asked.

"Pretty good, Navy. Lovely night for some flying, isn't it."

"It most certainly is and the moon is definitely out in it full glory," Stall replied.

Glave looked up and saw the full moon looming over the city.

Then Selina's voice came over the radio.

"Sabers One and Two, this is Cat-Zero-One. I'm glad you two are enjoying the lovely view of our not so lovely city, but the owl is in flight. Check your radars."

"Glave glanced down to his screen and saw the bird in motion.

"I got solid confirmation on the asset, Cat-Zero-One. Saber Two, what about you?"

"Affirmative, Saber leader."

"Glave brought up the owl's progress on his visor and kept a close eye on it as he and Taylor continued their patrol.

* * *

Court's compound, the next morning.

Kathryn walked into one of the many rooms in her building and the owl she had sent to Wayne Manor last night waited for her along with one of her aides.

"I am pleased to see that our bird has returned, is it alright?"

"Yes, Madam. But I found this letter wrapped around its foot. It's addressed to you."

"let me see it," Kathryn replied then the aide gave it to her.

After unfolding it, she saw the following message.

 _Dear Kathryn,_

 _In nature, it is a well-known fact that cats kill birds. But unlike this one, you won't be so lucky._

 _Ps. My name is not important, but you might be getting some poetic justice very soon._

Kathryn clenched the letter in her fist and slammed it on the desk.

Unbeknownst to her and her aide, the necklace around the owls neck was replaced with a replica that had a beacon which was disguised as the owl head on the exact one. And it was transmitting the exact location of her compound to Wayne Manor.

Satellite photos were quick to pop up on the computers in Wayne Manor command tent.

The photos also found their way to the Pentagon in Washington DC and a certain Air Force General began to grin as she looked at the photos on her laptop.


	17. Revelations

17\. Revelations

At the Marvin Air Force Base, Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Bosh and his group of Fellow Cujo Squadron pilots snapped to attention as General Desmond entered the briefing room after completing a phone call with his boss at the Pentagon.

"Good morning everybody, please be seated," Desmond said then the pilots sat down so the briefing could begin.

"What's the word sir?" Bosh asked.

"Thanks to a late night recon operation by Bruce's team, we've finally found what we've been looking for," Desmond replied then brought up a satellite photo of a large building. "This place is the central command of the Court of Owls."

"How did they find it, sir?"

"It doesn't matter how they did it, Colonel, just that they did. As of this moment, you can all consider yourselves on ground alert. Bruce will more than likely go for a ground raid to capture Kathryn and the Court leadership, but in the event that turns out to be unfeasible, you will carry out a surgical strike on this place."

"What will our hammers be if the order is given, sir?" Bosh asked.

"You will each be packing a single GBU-28. General Taylor thinks our HVT might be hiding in a bunker. If it turns out to be too deeply buried, B-2s out of Whiteman Air Force Base will handle it with MOPs."

"Understood, sir," Bosh replied.

"We are still waiting for more intel to come in. Remain close to your planes ladies and gentlemen. Dismissed."

After Desmond left to attend the videoconference with Bruce Wayne and his team, Bosh wanted nothing else than his squadron being the ones who would be chosen to deal the deathblow to the Court of Owls

* * *

Shortly after receiving satellites photos of Kathryn's stronghold, Bruce and his team gathered in the command tent and started a video conference with General Foster, General Desmond, and Admiral Spitzer. Foster also had two of his men present, Captain Duhamel and Lieutenant Colonel Tyrone Simmons who was Taskforce Thunder's field commander.

Whenever blocking forces were on the field, so was he but this was the first time Bruce and his team saw him because Captain Duhamel was the one tasked with supporting them in whatever area they were working in.

"Just look at the size of that place," Alfred commented.

"Mr. Wayne, the men at Firebase Vengeance which is a couple of miles from the city just pulled the tarps of their M-777 howitzer cannons and the target coordinates have already been locked in. Should you decide to go through with trying to capture Kathryn and her personnel, their Excalibur shells in tandem with our air seapower will soften the place up quite nicely," Foster said.

Spitzer adds; "Or wipe it off the face of the earth if you decide to go that route instead. The Halsey and the cruisers Gettysburg and Shiloh have their TLAMS at the ready to support either action."

"Not to mention your boatload of Super Hornets," George added.

"Of course, Agent Anderson."

"So General Desmond, does the Air Force have anything special in mind?"

"Funny you ask, Selina. The first phone call for me this morning came from General Taylor at the Pentagon."

"I heard about her, she's your boss. As far as the Air Force is concerned."

"Correct. She is running on the assumption that Kathryn and her court members might be held up in a bunker beneath the place and we have prepared accordingly. I have four Strike eagles on stand by for a surgical strike. Each one is loaded with a single five-thousand pound of GBU-28. One of the best bunkers busting bombs we have, they'll go through a hundred feet of earth and 20 feet of concrete like a hot knife through butter."

"Sweet! But what if the bunker is deeper underground and possibly harder?"

"Well that's where this Behemoth comes in. Say hello to the MOP everybody," Desmond replied with a grin then clicked his remote and an image of the weapon appeared on the screen.

Selina's eyes widen then comments; "Whoa, that is a big bomb!"

"What doe MOP stand for?" Bruce asked.

"Massive Ordnance Penetrator. It's a thirty-thousand pound monster with 5,300 pounds of high explosives and the amount of concrete it can go through is three times greater than that of the GBU-28. It can barrow down to two-hundred feet as well. General Taylor has a pair of B-2 stealth bombers on standby at Whiteman Air Force Base in Missouri loaded and ready."

"Missouri is quite a way from Gotham, General Desmond," George said.

"True, but in our line of work, distance is just an eight letter word."

"I admire your confidence, General and all of your plans are excellent. However, I wish to gather more intel on this fortress before we proceed."

"Understood, Mr. Wayne," General Foster replied then the meeting was concluded.

* * *

In the holding room, despite the cold and hard floor, Thomas was still able to sleep a little when suddenly the door of his cell swung open and Agent Baldwin stormed inside, bellowing; "Rise and shine Tommy boy!"

Thomas jolted upright then saw Selina peeling off to the left and aimed her F2000 at him, snarling wickedly; "One false move and Alfred will be cleaning your brains off the wall."

Selina's threat and her latest weapon update froze Thomas in his spot. Baldwin took a second to assess the prisoner and shook his head.

"Wow, you do look like shit."

"Well that's because he is shit, Agent Baldwin," Selina replied.

"Bruce, why did you have to bring her along?" Thomas asked in a groggy tone.

Bruce shrugs; "Better have her aiming at you than yelling at me. Especially when she has a gun."

"Yeah, yeah. But anyway, it's time to talk," Baldwin said then took out a photo of the compound of the fortress from his jacket pocket and shoved it in Thomas's face. "What do you know about this place?"

"What is it?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Thomas. You of all people should know, that is the central command of the Court of Owls."

Selina glares at the boy and adds; "Yeah, so either wise up or you're gonna be having this session with Colonel Hayes and her dogs again."

"And I won't stop them," Bruce said.

Knowing what such a session would entail, Thomas decided to…wise up as Selina said.

"When the maps of this city were first made, the area in which that building resides was left out for a very good reason."

"Because the Court wanted it so?"

"Yes, they were the ones who made the city maps."

"Well thanks to our satellites, we got a fix on its location. It's in a little no man's land in the northwest part of town," Baldwin said.

Thomas glares at Bruce then says; "And truth be told, you would be better off destroying the place than trying to go in and grab Kathryn. Given the nature of this situation, security in that place has been beefed up."

"What kind of opposition can we expect?"

"The Court compound has a good sized security force and some other defense mechanisms I'm not privy to knowing about."

"Whatever."

"Whatever those other mechanisms are, we have more than enough personnel and weapons to get through them and bring Kathryn to justice," Bruce said.

Thomas penetrates his eyes into Bruce's then says; "Allow me to ask you a question, Bruce. How many people are you willing to sacrifice in the name of settling your personal score?"

"This has gone way beyond personal," Bruce replied.

Baldwin turns to face Bruce then asks; "Mr. Wayne, do you and Selina mind if I have a moment alone with the prisoner?"

"Of course not," Bruce replied then he and Selina left the room.

Baldwin waited for the door to be closed then turned back towards Thomas.

"A few days ago, I heard you said some very filthy stuff to Agent Hayes when she came to talk to you."

"So?"

Baldwin delivered a fierce kick to Thomas's ribs and another one to his face. Cries of pain quickly followed.

"That's my payback for that little episode. You don't talk to any of the women I work with like that."

Baldwin then turned around and left the room, joining Bruce and Selina right outside the door.

"That little punk deserved every bit of it. Let's go," Selina said before Baldwin had the chance to say anything.

* * *

In the study, Ashley hung up the phone as Sandra walked in.

"That call looked pretty important, little sis. What's up?"

"That was our lab in Quantico, they just gave me the blood results for the brat we're holding."

"And?"

Ashley sighs; "Let's get Alfred and George first, Bruce is going to be in for a shock when he gets back down here."

Bruce and Selina were laughing about a joke Agent Baldwin told them but came to an abrupt end when they entered the study and saw Alfred, Ashley, George, and Ashley waiting for them with serious looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked, nervously.

Not one to beat around the bush, Ashley just went to the heart of the matter.

"A short time ago, I got a call from the FBI crime lab in Quantico, and they confirmed that Thomas's blood results are a negative match with yours."

Bruce felt like he was struck by a freight train upon hearing those words and sensing that he was about to reel back, Selina and Baldwin caught him by his arms and guided him over to the couch.

"I knew there was something fishy about the wanker from the get go. Not to mention the lack of a second child in the birth records," Alfred commented.

"But how…how is it possible? He looks like me apart from the hair and sounds somewhat like me…"

"I got five words for you, Bruce. Indian Hill test tube baby," Sandra replied.

"Whoa, so basically they Court of Owls grew themselves a Bruce Wayne lookalike?" Selina asked in high pitched tone of voice.

"There's no need to yell, Ms. Kyle, we're all less than three feet away."

"Well excuse me for being in a state of shock, Jeeves."

"Prepare to be shocked some more, Selina. He wasn't the only person to be grown in that lab."

Selina sighs; "Is it just me or is this meeting getting better by the second? And by better I mean worse."

"Your sarcasm is noted, Selina."

"Thank you, Colonel."

Bruce pulled himself together and asked Ashley what she meant.

"The GCPD weren't the only ones to show up at Indian Hill on the day that bomb was found. We did too, along with the National Guard, a nuclear emergency support team AKA NEST from the department of Energy and even the U.S. Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases."

Baldwin chimes in; "Our objective was to seize all documents and lab equipment. NEST was there to remove the nuke and USAMRIID was there for a viral samples. Some of the documents we seized did pertain to biological weapons research, so we had to hand those over to the USAMRIID guys. The troops and our tactical teams swept the facility to make sure no more monsters were lurking around."

"Anthony was calling the shots and I was working the search and seize part of the operation," Ashley said.

Flashback…

 _Inside Indian Hill, Ashley Hayes walked past a group of agents carrying boxes of documents pertaining to some of the experiments when she was called over by her friend, Agent Russo._

 _"Hey, Ashley, get a look at this."_

 _She quickly ran over and joined him at a board and was shocked at what she saw._

 _"What on Earth am I looking at?"_

 _"It seems that these people were not only creating monsters but also Artificially creating people. Talk about freaky stuff, right?"_

 _The board showed the entire process starting with an egg being fertilized and ending with a new-born baby._

 _"I even saw some notes on mental programming too before they were hauled out."_

 _"Alright, let's get this shit ready for transport," Ashley said._

End flashback…

"This gives us another glimpse into their power. Not only did the court have the power to create people, but they could also program them to their exact specifications," Bruce said.

"Truth be told, particular raid is something I've been trying to forget about."

"I understand how you feel, Ashley. I wish all of this Court of Owls and Indian Hill stuff was just a bad dream."

"Well we're in the moment, Bruce. But at least we're not going through this alone. We got the backing of our step-family and some very powerful forces."

"Yeah, and I'm very grateful for that and for you as well, Selina."

"Now assuming there isn't any more freaky stuff to reveal, I'm going to get some air. I'll be out front if you need me," Selina said then hopped off the couch and trotted out the room with her rifle in hand.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	18. Red File

**18\. Red File**

Lieutenant Cruz was standing guard near the front steps along with a joint team of feds and troops along with two Strykers when he heard the front door opening behind him.

"It's Selina, sir," one of the soldiers said then he turned to greet her.

"Hey, Cat,"

"Hey, Lieutenant. Man you will not believe what I just walked out of."

"You seem pretty flustered, what happened?"

"A team meeting that was the biggest mindfuck EVER. Indian Hill freaky stuff this, Indian Hill freaky stuff that and here's the part that really takes the cake. Scratch that, this part takes the cake, the ice cream and whole kitchen, that brat we're holding was grown in that facility by the Court to be their Bruce Wayne and they even have his mind programed to have him believe he is Bruce's brother."

"Whoa, that really is a mindfuck. And I think your little revelation would take more than just the cake, the ice cream, and the kitchen, it would take the whole the house too."

"I guess we better be on extra guard to make sure the house doesn't grow legs and run off. Bruce would totally lose his gord," Selina replied then chuckled at the thought of Bruce being trapped in his house as it rampaged through the city.

"Yeah, and that would be the mother of all paperwork nightmares."

"Ha for you, Lieutenant. No offense."

Cruz just smiled and told her none taken.

"What's your first name?"

"Patrick."

"Ok Patrick, this question has been nagging at me for a while. Back when Captains Duhamel and Mason took out that Talon during our raid for the owl sculpture, I heard Duhamel say Hooah in response to Mason's compliment on the grenade shot. What does it mean?"

"Officially it is the battle cry of our army. It also stands for things like understood, Acknowledged, got it."

"Basically anything and everything but no?"

"Right on, Cat. Right on."

"Always am, what do the other branches have as their battle cries?

"The Marines say Oorah, the Navy says Hooyah, and the Air Force... well to be honest, we don't give a shit what the Air Force says. They are more like support to us, but us Army guys are the real warriors. Right boys?"

"Hooah," the soldiers around them replied in unison. Selina was amazed by the energy they put into their response.

"And what do the Marines think?" Selina asked.

"They are very formidable warriors, but they are also cocky elitist. Mainly because they are always the first ones into a fight and the last to leave. But they often forget two key things. One, they need the Navy to get where they need to go, hence what Marine stands for. My Ass Rides In Navy Equipment. And when ever they get into a jam, guess who is always coming up from behind to save them, we are. Hence what are name stands for. Already Rescued Marines Yesterday, but you'll find two different definitions of Army in the Marine Corps dictionary."

"And what would those be?"

"Ain't Real Men Yet and Ain't Ready For Marines Yet."

"You guys really like to insult each other," Selina commented.

"It's actually all in good fun, competitive boasting in the name keeping morale at its highest. But when the time comes to do battle, we get our shit in order and fight as one united force. Just like we're doing right now against this Court of Owls."

"Given the nature of our enemy, I was honestly expecting things to be more intense."

"The Court strikes me as more of a guerrilla force. You really don't see those kinds of guys up close. They tend to hide and attack via ambushes and boobytraps," Cruz replied.

"There's a good chance we might face those if Bruce decides to launch a raid on Kathryn's compound," Selina said.

"Highly likely, but I am confident that Bruce Wayne will make the right decision."

"You're right about that! I'm about to go raid the fridge for something to drink."

"Alright, Cat. Take care."

"Hooah," Selina replied before going back inside and shutting the door behind her. "I hope we can sweep the Court under the rug soon. I think I might be going native hanging around these feds and soldiers. But in a way, I have mixed feelings some of their traits with mine," Selina thought to herself."

* * *

Ashley was sitting on the couch in the conservatory enjoying the sunlight coming through the window when Agent Ivory walked in.

"Excuse me Agent Hayes, but you got another call from Quantico,"

"I wonder what the lab techs have for us now," Ashley said then Ivory gave her the phone.

"Agent Hayes here."

"Hey Ashley."

"Brittany?"

"That's right. Brittany Gomez, your friendly neighborhood lab tech. It's been a while, Ashley. How is the battle going.

"We've kicked a little bit of ass here and there. But in general, we're doing great.

"And What about your step kids?"

"Bruce and Selina are doing spectacular."

"Honestly, I was skeptical about Bruce Wayne being put in charge of a military operation given that he is still a kid. But judging by the way you sound, he's done an outstanding job so far."

"Yeah, so what do you have for me?"

"After overcoming my initial shock about the clones test results, I decided to do some further digging into the history of the Wayne family."

"And what did you find?"

"A sealed red file in the family archives. They're easy to look up on line these days with digitalization and all."

"Of course. So what's in it?"

"You know how I feel about red files, Ashley. But it might be something of interest to your war effort or to Bruce Wayne himself. I already forwarded it to him, have him check his inbox."

"Roger that. Take care of yourself, Brittany."

"You too, Ashley," Gomez replied then hung up.

After returning the phone to Ivory, Ashley grabbed her M4 and headed for the study.

Ashley was just about to enter the Study to talk to Bruce, but stopped at the entrance when she saw Bruce holding a videoconference at his desk with Sandra and Baldwin right beside him. Sandra noticed her and motioned for her to enter.

"We've completed our sweeps of the Northwest part of the city and we now have a solid perimeter set around Kathryn's Fortress," General Foster said.

"How many soldiers are surrounding the place?" Bruce asked.

"Approximately eight-hundred backed by JLTVs and the Strykers in addition to the M1A2 Abrams tanks and M3 Bradley Fighting Vehicles our friends in the 3rd Infantry Division have thrown into the mix."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but when did the 3rd ID roll into the city and why?" Ashley asked.

"To answer your first question, they sent in ten-thousand men earlier this afternoon. And the president feels that with the final showdown with the Court of Owls looming, it would be fitting to add in some additional forces to further tighten the noose around Kathryn's neck and to further show her how big of mistake she made by attacking Your Field office."

"Rest assured General, that there is no shortage of FBI agents that want to get to get their hands on Kathryn for what she did to us. Or put a few rounds in her if she wants to go down swinging," Ashley replied.

"I have some ideas of my own on what to do to Kathryn, but they are all extremely cruel and incredibly unusual."

"Tell us one of your ideas, Colonel," Baldwin said.

"It involves feeding her to either the tigers or the crocs at the Gotham City Zoo or eat popcorn while watching Rollo and the dogs bite the shit out of her."

"Something tells me you have done that before at an interrogation."

"Maybe I have, Agent Baldwin," Sandra replied with a wicked smile.

"But back to the matter at hand," Bruce said calmly then turned back to the screen.

"Whatever I decide on be it raid or strike, we will make our move at twenty-one hundred hours."

"Very well, Mr. Wayne," Foster replied then switched off the screen.

"Bruce?"

"Yes, Ashley?"

" A friend of mine at the lab gave me a call and said she found a file pertaining to your family history. It's waiting in your Inbox."

Bruce wasted no time going to his email.

After pulling it up, Bruce saw only one message. It was from the FBI and it was titled Red File.

"How was your friend able to get ahold of this?" Bruce asked.

"Most family records are easy to fine online these days. And her name is Brittany Gomez."

"I'll be sure to thank her, after reading this," Bruce replied then clicked on it and was greeted by a mathematic equation and a message that said to gain access to this file, you must solve this problem.

"My father encrypted this with a mathematic equation," Bruce commented.

"Ha, I eat these kinds of things for breakfast," Sandra said then leaned over Bruce's shoulders and started typing. "Bam, you're in."

"Your typing speed is amazing, Colonel."

"Another one of the many gifts I've been blessed with," Sandra replied then stepped back so Bruce could read.

"This is unbelievable. On the day of my birth, my mom gave birth to a second child that had to be rushed into the pediatric ER due to breathing problems. Despite the best efforts of the doctors, the baby... died eight minutes later."

"I'm so sorry Bruce," Ashley said. then put her hand on his shoulder.

"Had your little brother made it, I'm sure he would've turned out to be a great person like you, Bruce," Sandra commented.

While Bruce appreciated the sympathy, there was only one thing on his mind.

"We need to find Alfred."

I another part of the manor, Alfred strolled into the kitchen and was stopped by what he saw.

"Ms. Kyle, what are you doing?"

"Drinking milk, what else does it look like?" Selina smartly replied.

"But how did you figure out the password? I'm pretty sure Master Bruce didn't tell you."

Selina sat the milk on counter before responding.

"Nothing says open sesame like a nine millimeter slug to the keypad. I thought about using my F2000, but I'm saving it for the big raid. If Bruce signs off on it that is. Oh, and I gave everybody the heads up over the radio. You must not've heard it."

"Everytime I try to restrict your access to something, you always find a way to get through."

"That's the way it's always going to be, Jeeves. You might as well just admit that I'm unstoppable.

"Before he could respond, Bruce, Ashley, Baldwin and Sandra came running from the around the corner.

"Alfred, did u know that my mother had a second child that died shortly after being born?"

"Alfred wished this issue could've waited a few more years, but he had no choice but to come clean now."

"I did. But your parents told me not to tell you about that ugly detail until after your 20th birthday. They asked me to honor their wish, even in death and I gave them my word."

Bruce let out a deep sigh and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I understand that you were only respecting the wishes of my parents."

"Thank you for your understanding Master Bruce."

"I guess we now know how the Court got what they needed for their Bruce lookalike."

"What do you mean, Selina?" Bruce asked.

"Before your little brother passed on, the doctors took a sample of his blood and I'm willing to bet you anything that those doctors were on the Courts payroll."

"Given their amount of influence in this city, it wouldn't be surprising," Bruce said then Ashley's radio went off.

"Agent Hayes, this is Anderson. You and the gang need to get back to the study."

"What's going on, George?"

"Jacob and Captain Mason just arrived with some intel on Kathryn's fortress that Bruce is definitely gonna want to look at.

Bruce activated his radio and told George he was on his way then ran out of the kitchen. The others were quick to follow.

"At least you can still open and close the fridge like a normal one," Selina said before running along to catch up.


	19. Head Of The Snake

19\. Head Of The Snake

Jacob and Captain Mason rolled out a schematic on Bruce's desk then turned just in time to see Bruce and the rest of the team walk in.

"You're just in time, guys," George commented.

"Mr. Wayne, Jacob and I just rolled out the blueprint of Kathryn's fortress on your desk."

"Thank you, Captain," Bruce replied then took his seat and looked it over.

"How did you and Jacob get it?" Selina asked.

"We found it in a Court owned security company we raided. It was one of the low key ops JSOC had us conduct. All for the good of the main goal of course."

"That's stands for Joint Special Operations Command in case you were wondering, Cat," Sandra said.

But why didn't you tell us about it? Last time I checked we were on the same team," Selina replied

"That we are. But us Special Forces folks do things a little differently than the regular army. We spend most of time working in the shadows and pass on stuff to the regular guys when necessary. But everything we do is for the good of the nation."

"I guess I'm just more used to people being up front with me."

"The concept of shadow forces is very overwhelming to the uninitiated," Sandra commented.

"Mr. Wayne, in addition to the blueprint, we also have some good news and some bad news," Jacob said.

"What's the good news?"

"The good news is that we have confirmed that our HVT is definitely in a bunker eighteen feet beneath the building. We managed to drop a micro spider bot from one of our UAVs down the ventilation shaft that leads straight to the bunker. You can check out the real time video feed on your screen, Mr. Wayne," Mason replied.

Bruce saw a flashing icon on the bottom of his screen and clicked on it.

The video footage showed Kathryn and some court members engaged in what looked like a heated discussion. The bot was on a wall within the shaft and therefore nobody knew they were being watched.

"This is all fine and dandy," Selina commented then asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "So what's the bad news?"

"During our raid, we interrogated the head of the company who was also a Court member, he told us that anyone trying to grab Kathryn on her own turf would never live to reach her?"

"How big is her security force, Jacob?"

"Her main security force consist of seventy armed men, but the path to the bunker is chameleonic and rigged with a multitude of booby-traps ranging from motion triggered spike launchers, overhead cement blocks and floor sections that can fall out from under you at will. Given the fact that we now have her cornered, I wouldn't be surprised if Kathryn has activated the rest of her Talons for a last stand."

"And what's the chameleonic aspect of the hallway?" Sandra asked.

"It can be altered so that anyone inside it will be trapped like a mouse in a maze."

"Until they are picked off by the traps or one of those talons," Alfred commented.

Selina walked around the desk and put her hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Bruce, I know how badly you want to capture Kathryn and put her on some big fancy trial, But I'm afraid my assumption that you have no choice but to go for the other option has become reality."

"Yeah. And as the senior military officer on this team, I implore you to just bomb the place. We can always conduct a battle damage assessment afterwards.

"Even though I would love to slap the cuffs on Kathryn myself or subject her to one of my sisters extremely cruel and incredibly unusual interrogations. I can't think of a better karma then a few bunker busters smashing through her ceiling."

"I'm with Ashley on this one," Baldwin commented.

So am I," George added.

"What are your thoughts, Captain Mason?" Bruce asked.

"Same as everybody else's, but can I tell you a story about one of my not so finest moments."

"Sure."

"One day, the team I was on was tasked with going after a high value terrorist target somewhere in the middle east. The exact location is still classified, but we made it into the town and reached the target building without incident. We went up to the second floor to the room our target was in, but the moment my team leader kicked the door open, boom."

"What happened next?"

"Before I knew it, I found myself back on the first floor. Apparently the bad guy surrounded himself with enough explosives to take the whole floor down. I barely made it out of the building before it collapsed. I still have no idea how I managed to survive that and have enough strength left over to make it to the extraction point. I guess I have my training and the sheer will to survive to thank for that. But as the helo lifted off, I heard the sound of jets and saw the town get erased form the face of the Earth."

"I remember seeing that whole mess at the Pentagon. General Huntington who was the head of JSOC at the time turned to me and told me to sanitize the village. I called up the Strike Eagles that were in the area and they did the rest. It wasn't a happy moment for me either.

It was the first team I was assigned to as a Delta Operator and not a night goes by where the image them getting caught in that explosion doesn't haunt me."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Captain and for you as well, Colonel for having to carry out such and order."

The town had a decent amount of bad guys mixed in with the civilians, but I still have mixed feelings about leveling it," Sandra replied.

"Master Bruce, before you make your decision, I respectfully ask that you choose wisely. Whatever you do tonight will hang over you forever."

"I am well aware of that, Alfred," Bruce somberly replied then turned to Jacob. Are you sure there is no other way to reach the bunker?"

"I am certain, Mr. Wayne.

After closing down his the video on his screen, Bruce leaned back in his chair and took a breath knowing what he was about to say.

"Option two it is. Sandra, Contact General Foster and tell him about our change of plans."

"On it, Bruce," Sandra replied then walked out to the command tent.

After she left, Bruce picked up the phone to call Marvin Air Force Base.

"This is Bruce Wayne, I need to speak to General Desmond ASAP."

"I will have you connected in one moment, Mr. Wayne," the operator replied.

As quickly as he was told, Bruce was through to the general."

"So what's the word, Mr. Wayne?"

"Tonight's snatch and grab operation has changed to a cut the head off the snake operation. I want your fighters wheels up at 2100 hours and I expect bombs on target shortly thereafter."

"Very well, Mr. Wayne. My pilots shall be pleased."

* * *

Thomas heard the cell door open once again and he turned from the wall to see Bruce and George walking with a team of feds who had their M4s trained on him.

"What do you want with me now?" Thomas asked.

"We're here to inform you that the decision on how to deal with Kathryn has been made," Bruce replied.

"Yep, Kathryn has been bumped to the number one spot on the Air Force's target list. We're stomping her out tonight," George added."

"In a way, I guess I should commend you on making a wise choice, Bruce. But now I have a favor to ask."

"And what could we possibly do for you?" George incredulously asked.

"Send me back to her, so I can look her in the eyes before those bombs come falling in."

"You do realize that you're asking for a one a way trip, right?"

"Like there is anything beyond. Look at me, I was grown in a lab, I have no family or friends to speak of, and I have been labeled a traitor and a terrorist. I am smart enough to know that once those kinds of labels are pinned on you, your life is pretty much over anyway. And another to consider, The Court of Owls created me for a life and purpose I did not want."

"You're only saying that because you're on the losing side," George commented.

"That's totally beside the point. I wish to use my final moments on this planet to look my makers in the eyes before we all get fried. CAN U AT LEAST GRANT ME THAT?" IT WOULD BE A FAR BETTER USE OF MY TIME THAN ROTTING AWAY IN A PRISON."

"It's your call, Bruce. But personally, I think we should grant his wish. It's not like anything of value will be lost," George said.

After thinking it over for a few seconds, Bruce simply threw his hands up.

"Fine, I'll make the transport arrangements."

The group left the room and Thomas was alone once more.

* * *

Selina walked into Bruce's room and found him laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. She knocked on the door to get his attention. He was startled at first, but he quickly calmed down when he saw Selina in the doorway with a grin on her face.

"Lying down on the job, B?"

"Of course not Selina, I was just deep in thought."

"Sure you were," Selina replied then walked in and placed her helmet and F-2000 on his night stand and sat next to him."

"It's almost over, Selina."

"I know, we have another hour or so before head out and the handoff of Thomas to Duhamel's boys went off without a hitch. The brat didn't say a single word. Then again, he did have a bag over his head so..."

"I still have mixed feelings about his granting his request."

"Well I feel completely at ease knowing that he's gonna get fried with Kathryn. Don't forget that he sat back waited on our deaths when the Court attacked us the first time."

"I know, anything new on the sculpture?

"It finally popped on and it showed us ninety-nine dots. Each one representing a Court owned building."

"With sixteen-thousand troops on the ground, we got more than enough to hit them all at once. Has anything happened at Kathryn's fortress?"

"Nope, it's still surrounded."

Feeling that he had rested enough, Bruce put his vest back on and went downstairs. Selina did the same with her helmet and followed after grabbing her rifle.

Back in the study, the team was gathered around the projection from the sculpture when Bruce and Selina walked.

"So what's the plan for these targets, Bruce?" Sandra asked.

"I want fireteams in position to storm them all the moment those bombs go off at Kathryn's compound."

"Ninety-nine simultaneous raids?" I don't think that has ever been done before," George commented.

"I guess the demise of the Court wont be the only historical thing happening tonight," Ashley said.

"In addition to the raids Bruce, the troops will also be on alert for any civil unrest they may occur after the Court falls and there's going to be a lot of F-15Es, F-16s and Super Hornets up in the air ready to provide air support if necessary."

"It sounds like the sky is going to be crowded tonight, Colonel," Alfred commented."

"It has been that way ever since this operation started. And it's all the more reason for any would be troublemakers to keep their heads down," Sandra replied.

Later on that night, team departed the Manor in a convoy of JLTVs and Strykers under Apache escort. They were on their way to meet up with General Foster who had a command post on site at Kathryn's fortress. Bruce even allowed Alfred to come along on this trip too.

* * *

Marvin Air Force Base

After what felt like an eternity of sitting on ground alert, the time was finally at hand. All of the other Strike Eagles were already in the air over the city with the Fighting Falcons and the Super Hornets, which left Colonel Bosch and his four-ship flight the only ones still on the ground.

"Ready in the back?" Bosch asked his weapon systems operator, Captain Morgan.

"Always, sir."

"Great. Alright Cujos, it's time to go bag the Wicked Witch of Gotham."

The fighters rolled down the runway with their burners lit and were in the air a few seconds later.

"Cujo Leader, this is control. we got a lot of planes in the air tonight, so watch for traffic on route to target," General Desmond said over the radio.

"Roger that, control," Bosch replied.

Upon reaching twenty-nine thousand feet, it was off to the target.

The bag was yanked from Thomas's head and he saw the imposing building which was Kathryn's fortress directly ahead.

"There it is, get moving, Captain Duhamel said then nudged in the shoulder with the barrel of his M4-A1.

Without a single word or even taking a moment to look back the row of troops, JLTVs, Strykers, and tanks, Thomas ran forward like a man ready to embrace his destiny.

He made it to the gate of the compound where he was stopped by the gatekeeper. Even when the other guards retreated into the building after Army's arrival, he still maintained his position. A dutiful sentry.

"I am Thomas Wayne Junior and I demand to speak to Kathryn. Now!"

The sentry stared at him for a few seconds, then motioned for him to follow. Duhamel saw the entire exchange on a pair of binoculars.

"Thunder Zero-One to Thunder Actual, our guest is in the building."

"Solid copy, keep eyes on the target," General Foster replied over the radio.

A few minutes later Bruce's team arrived and walked into the command tent that was a feet behind Perimeter One.

"Welcome to the final act of the show ladies and gentlemen," Foster said.

"Hopefully that is the case, General. Alfred Pennyworth by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Foster replied as they shook hands.

"He once served in the British SAS," Ashely said.

"I once lead a squad that came to the aid of an SAS team that was pinned down by enemy fire. We got every single man out alive."

As Selina looked around the amount of screens and terminals in the room. a soldier whose unit bade was square shaped and consisted of pair of stripes with triangles in the corner caught her attention and she went up to him.

"Excuse me, soldier, but what's your unit?"

"3rd Infantry Division, we came all the way up from Fort Stewart in the good old State of Georgia to help put this Court of Owls in its place. It's resting place that is. I'm Major Eagan by the way."

"Selina kyle, AKA Cat. What's your unit motto?

"We Shall Remain Here."

"Hmm Impressive, but I think the 10th Mountains Climb to Glory motto sounds better.

"I can't argue with that," Eagan replied.

"Do you really mean that or are u just saying that because the head of the 10th Mountain along with some of his men are in the room?' Selina asked pointing her thumb back at General Foster.

"I'm afraid that question is above my paygrade, Selina," Eagan replied then scurried away before he ended up saying too much.

"Chicken," Selina thought to herself."

"Is your spy bug still in place, General?" Bruce asked.

"Yes and they were bickering about whether or not to surrender a few minutes ago, but now they are awaiting the arrival of Thomas."

"After I approved the airstrike early on today, the president told me that if they didn't turn themselves in by the time those planes took off. It was game over. I am perfectly at piece with how this is going to end. They had plenty of time to see the error of their ways, days even. But now they must pay the piper."

"Alfred couldn't help but have mixed feelings about Bruce's statement. On one hand, it showed that he was maintaining his sense of realism and treating this matter with the seriousness it deserved. But was this making him too serious. What would happen if another situation popped up that required him to step back into this role?

After a while, they all went outside to join the troops and vehicles at Perimeter One. Selina's eyes widened at the sight before her. Hundreds of troops backed by JLTVs, Strykers, Bradley Fighting Vehicles, and Abrams tanks staring down the fortress of the Court with their weapons at the ready. She also had no doubt that the Apaches were on station too. Although she couldn't see or hear them, her cat senses told her they were watching over them like the beautiful whirling angels of death they were.

"The big shots in Gotham think they got the power. Ha, this is what real power looks like. These guys can project their power anywhere in the world whereas the others can only project their power or should I say their illusion of it within a few downtrodden sections of the city," Selina whispered.

"Mr. Wayne, I just got word from the AWACs. The fighters are six minutes out and closing," Duhamel said.

"Good." Bruce replied as Selina, George, Alfred, Ashley, and Sandra stood beside him. Foster was standing front and center with his troops like the leader that he was.

* * *

Somewhere above the target area, an Apache Longbow looked down on the roof of the compound.

"Fitz, do you have eyes on the penetration point?" Captain Cyrus asked.

"Affirmative sir, and I'm marking it with the laser."

After seeing a red glow show up on his screen, Cyrus called it in.

"Mangum 5-1 to command, the penetration point is lased. I repeat, the penetration point is lased. How copy?"

"This is command actual, solid copy Magnum 5-1. The birds are nearing the drop point, keep eyes on the mark," Foster replied over the radio.

Six miles out, Captain Morgan was monitoring the video feed from the Sniper pod on the plane when he finally spotted the glow he was looking for.

"I got it, sir. Laser paint confirmed on the shaft.

"Cujos Two, Three, and Four, are your packages armed?" Colonel Bosch asked.

"Affirmative."

"Affirmative."

"Affirmative."

"Release on my mark. Three, two, one, mark!"

Morgan and his fellow WSOs in the other Strike Eagles pressed the buttons on their sticks and the bunker busters were released from the central pylons.

Back on the ground, Duhamel finished listening to a report over his radio then turned to Bruce and General Foster.

Mr. Wayne, sir, Cujo leader confirms weapons release. Fourteen seconds to impact."

"Good," Bruce replied then activated his radio to contact Sandra who had to fall back to the command tent to oversee the other part of the operation. "Sandra, the fireworks are on their way, are the teams around the other targets ready?"

"Affirmative, Mr. Wayne. I'm looking at One-hundred and ninety-eight live feeds from a hundred and ninety-eight team leader helmet cams."

"Copy."

"Magnum 5-1 confirms the weapons made it through the roof," Duhamel reported.

In the bunker, Thomas was standing face to face with Kathryn and the members of court. Some were surprised to see him, but the others remained impassive. All were wearing their owl masks.

"So you have returned to us, Thomas. How were you able to get past the soldiers outside?" Kathryn asked.

"I wished to be here and Bruce released me from his custody."

"He did? How gracious of him," Kathryn replied.

"Yes, but the remaining time I have is short. So I'll cut to the chase. You all had a hand in giving me life and I am thankful. But tonight, I have come to return it."

Kathryn stood up in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I almost forgot to add that your time is about to run out too."

At the moment, the four bombs came through the ceiling and one of them landed right in front of Kathryn with a message on it.

To. Kathryn and the Court of Owls

From. Bruce Wayne, the FBI, and Friends.

Sincerely, Alexander "the Great" Bosch. LT COL USAF.

Poetic, isn't it? Thomas asked as the others clamored at the door to get out, but it was sealed from the outside.

"Poetic indeed," Kathryn grimly replied then the bombs went off.

The combined power of multiple five-thousand pound munitions was tremendous and devastating. The bunker and all inside were incinerated and the flames swept throughout the tunnel, taking care of the dreaded traps and the guards and Talons that were waiting in ambush for the feds and the troops when they entered. A move unbeknownst to them they were never going to make.

The explosion went upwards too, blowing out chunks of the walls, the windows even sent the roof sky high.

"Wow, this explosion is much bigger than the one I saw on the news when that fireworks plant in Toledo went kaboom a few months back." Fitz commented.

"Yeah, she's a big one alright," Cyrus replied.

At the same time it occurred, Sandra signaled the teams around the other target buildings in Gotham.

"Ice Queen to raiders, go, go, go," she shouted into her headset.

The ninety-nine buildings were stormed in two ways. one team would trigger charges on the doors while another would do the same thing with the ones on the walls at the same time.

Outside, the team and the troops around them were also amazed, by the display before them. But the troops still kept their weapons trained straight ahead.

"It's a good thing I got my victory shades with me," Major Eagan said then pulled them out of one of his vest pockets and popped them on. Selina and Ashley looked back at him with slight smiles. It's a post airstrike tradition of mine, ladies."

"Whatever, Major," Selina replied then Sandra walked up to them.

"How did the raids, go Colonel?"

"I'll put it to you this way, Bruce. Ninety-nine buildings and nobody was home."

"Well at least we didn't lose anybody," Bruce commented.

"So what's next?" Selina asked.

"We gonna perform a battle damage assessment and then we'll clear out," Bruce replied.

"Captain, take fifty men with you to cover Bruce and his team," Foster ordered.

"Yes, sir," Duhamel replied.


	20. A New Day

The fifty man force consisting of soldiers from the 10th Mountain and 3rd Infantry Divisions advanced towards the ruined compound of the Court with Bruce, Alfred, George, Selina, Ashley and, Sandra in the center of the formation.

"Now this is what I call a Vanguard. I feel like a king surrounded by knights," George commented.

"The only person who should be feeling like a king right now is Bruce," Selina replied.

Bruce remained silent and kept his focus on the building.

Selina looked up at the night sky and saw an Apache circling overhead then says; "It looks like our men is still guarding us."

"Yeah, they are," Sandra replied.

One minute later, they walked onto the grounds and were greeted by a group of feds and Delta operators led by Agent Emerson and Captain Mason.

"Hey guys," Ashley said.

"Ma'am," Emerson replied.

"Mr. Wayne, we came in through the wall on the other side. Upon entering the building, we discovered the floor was gone. The bunker busters really did a number on this place."

"I see, Captain. But we still need to get into what's left of the bunker and gather DNA samples."

"You really think there's going to be any thing left to gathered?" Selina asked.

"Even so, performing a battle damage assessment is still standard operational procedure. However I would recommend doing it with the bot we have set to be lowered into the bunker. Judging by the looks of this place. I don't think it's going to be standing for much longer," Emerson said.

"Send in the bot," Bruce ordered.

Mason activated his radio and told Nash to lower the bot.

Upon completing the eighteen foot descent from the surface, the four wheel bot was released from the hook and rolled around the charred interior of what use the Courts bunker. It went to where the head end of the table used to be and began sifting through the ash. Bruce and the others were watching its progress on a laptop set up by Sergeant Nash.

"One of its claw just grabbed something," he said.

Bruce and Selina leaded in and saw what appeared to be a severed finger in the clutches of the claw.

"That definitely looks like a finger," Bruce commented.

"And now we're about to see if it once belonged to our HVT. Commencing AFIS scan.

The finger was placed on the bots scanner which began processing.

A few seconds later, it delivered a result.

"Jackpot, Mr. Wayne. We got her. Nash said.

"Good," Bruce replied.

"Bruce, we also found a bird house on the other side when it came in. It has about dozen owls in it and miraculously its undamaged.

"I wish to see it, Agent Emerson."

"Nash, bring the bot back," Mason ordered.

Upon stepping into the bird house Bruce saw several owls in cages. Selina instantly recognized the one that visited the Manor and went over to pet it.

"Hey there, little buddy. Sorry about having to shoot you out of a tree the night before."

The owl just hooted as it accepted the pet.

"I want all of these birds released immediately," Bruce said.

The soldiers present opened the cages and stepped aside.

It took a few seconds for owls to get the hint, but eventually they flew out of their cages and into the night.

With the birds freed and bot recovered. they all headed back to the blocking units.

"General Foster, this is Bruce. I need you call in a Blackhawk, the team and I are going to make a stop by Marvin Air Force Base before heading back to the Manor. I'm going to debrief the pilots that conducted the strike."

Understood, I'm calling a chopper now."

Back at the Manor, Agent was standing out on the patio when he heard his phone chirp when meant he got a text message. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was from Ashley.

Our Air Force friends nailed the bitch and her friends.

Baldwin replied with acknowledged and smiled.

* * *

Marvin Air Force Base

The four Strike Eagles touched down on the runway and made their way back to the tarmac. They had already received instructions to meet General Desmond and a special guest by a Blackhawk after powering down their planes.

"We got plenty of parking spaces to choose from," Colonel Bosch commented referring to the fact that the other Strikes Eagles assigned to the base were still in the air.

"I wonder who this special guest is, sir?" Morgan asked.

"We're going to find out, Captain," Bosh replied before taking off his oxygen mask and raising his visor. Morgan did the same.

A few seconds later, Bosh and his wingmen powered down their planes.

Let's go meet our guest," Bosh said.

The moment their feet hit the ground, the pilots removed their helmets and made a mad dash to the area where the Blackhawk was parked. Its rotors were still spinning. It didn't take them long to reach General Desmond and Bruce's teammembers who were standing a few feet away from the bird. One of the base security teams and four JLTVs mounted with fifty cals were also present

"Colonel, ladies and gentlemen, welcome back."

"Thank you, sir. Our bombs went right down the shaft as planned."

"I know Colonel, and now for our guest."

Sandra turned back to the helicopter and signaled the crew chief standing near the door to open it.

There was no mistaking who he emerging kid was and the pilots snapped to attention.

"If only we had a gong to bang," George commented.

Selina simply threw him a look.

"What? Your boyfriend should always have his arrival announced in style."

"I already got that covered, George."

Desmond stepped aside so that their guest was now standing front and center.

"Warriors of the United States Air Force, meet Bruce Wayne. Our fearless leader, well for combat operations in Gotham that is. Getting yelled at by me is far different story."

Bruce smiled at Selina's intro of him then told the pilots to stand at ease.

"Mr. Wayne, I am Lieutenant Colonel Alexzander Bosch. Leader of Cujo Squadron."

"We call him the Great because Alexzander the Great is his favorite historical figure. Plus he does fancy himself a reincarnation of the guy," Captain Morgan added.

"Both statements are true, Mr. Wayne and I hope our attack on the compound was to your satisfaction."

"The timing and accuracy of you and your pilots was flawless, Colonel. And while I take no pleasure in giving orders to kill, I am happy to report that the objective of neutralizing Kathryn and the Court pf Owls leadership was successfully achieved.

Bosh's team erupted into cheers and high fived each other.

"General Desmond here told us that you were hoping for a capture operation, but the intel on the compound forced you to change your mind. I saw the same report in our last briefing before takeoff. Given the obstacles presented, you made the right call. That is one thing you should always be proud of, Mr. Wayne."

"I am, sir. I know you guys are looking forward to getting your victory party going, so my team and I wont hold you any longer."

"Actually, Mr. Wayne. Bosh and his pilots have another mission. As soon as their planes have been refueled and rearmed with some GBU-53s, they'll be heading back up to rejoin the rest of the squadron. We're still standing by the help the ground forces quell any civil unrest in the event it pops up," Desmond explained.

"What's are GBU-53s, General?"

"Small Diameter bombs, Selina. Glide bombs to be exact, they weigh two-hundred and fifty pounds and are carried in pairs of four. The more quad packs on put on a plane the more SDBs it can carry which translates into being able to hit more targets. Our F-16s, F-22s and F-35s can carry eight of them, the Strike Eagles can carry twenty, but the B-1 trumps them all. They can carry up to one-hundred and forty-four of the things.

Selina's jaw dropped at what that entailed. If things got too hot in Gotham, the whole city could be saturated in SDBs, and possibly from one plane if any of the B-1s at Desmond's disposal were packing any. The thought of the other planes dropping heavier ordnance along with the SDBs was even more terrifying.

"What kind of range do they have?"

It depends on the variant. SDB One AKA GBU-49 can hit a target from sixty miles away and GBU 53 which we call SDB Twos can hit from forty-five and are very useful against moving targets."

"Wow," Selina commented. it was really the only word she could think of.

Before we go, there is one more thing I want to know, Colonel.

"Shoot."

"We're you also the one the lead the strike on the warehouse those mercs were using."

"I was.

"You and the FBI saved us that night. Thank you."

"Anytime Mr. Wayne," Bosch replied as he shook Bruce's hand.

The team stuck around long enough to watch the fighters get resupplied and back in the air, and then it was back on the chopper for the flight home.

* * *

Wayne Manor.

After disembarking from the helicopter, the team walked into the study where they were greeted by Agent Baldwin.

"Mr. Wayne, I know you and the team just got back, but the president is waiting to speak with you."

"No, problem, Agent Baldwin," Bruce replied then sat at his desk pressed the speaker button on the phone. "Good evening, Mr. President."

"Good evening indeed, Mr. Wayne. Director Grey briefed me on the results of the strike and just want to say job well done."

"Thank you sir. But there is one person on my team that deserves some special recognition."

"Who would that be?"

"Selina Kyle. When we discovered that the Court sent a owl to my house to intimidate me, she came up with the idea of catching it to put a beacon on it and setting it free which resulted in us finding Kathryn's compound. If not for her idea, we might've been looking around for weeks or months. I've read the Art of War, sir and I am familiar with Sun Tzu's advice against protracted military operations."

"As am I. Is Ms. Kyle in the room?"

"I am, Mr. President," Selina said before Bruce could speak for her. She wasn't really fond of him doing that.

"That was a big gamble on your part and I'm glad it paid off. America can use more smart girls like you."

Selina was shocked by the compliment, but didn't break composure."

"I appreciate the compliment, Mr. President."

"Now I know you've all had a long night and are probably eager to celebrate your success, so I'll leave you all to it."

"Thank you, Mr. President. Tomorrow morning, I will be making a victory speech at the ruins of the compound where I will also relinquish my title of Chief Executive of Combat Operations in Gotham."

"That will go perfectly with the drawdown of forces in the city," the president replied then the hung up.

"You guys can do what you want, I'm about to go work on my speech, Bruce said then took off his helmet and headed up to his room.

"Fresh off the heels of a victory and he still keeps trucking with the work."

"You should see him on a normal day, Agent Anderson," Alfred commented.

"If you think his definition of a normal day is hectic, you should see what I deal with at the Pentagon," Sandra said.

* * *

At the ruins of the compound, a large group of journalist from the Gotham Gazette and news agencies from around the country was assembled before a podium awaiting Bruce's speech. It turned out that the compound collapsed twenty minutes after the airstrike, but General Foster made the most of it by having an American flag planted atop the ruins. The troops who were tasked with holding the perimeter last night were still in place and there were some Apaches circling the area around the site. It was locked down tight and it would remain so until the press conference was done.

"What do you think of our symbolic gesture, Mr. Wayne?" General Foster asked.

"It is perfect, General."

"It absolutely is, Mr. Wayne. our flag planted atop the rubble of a defeated enemy with the sun shining down on it. I can look at this sight all day and not get bored," Captain Duhamel commented.

"Selina once said to me take a picture, it will last longer."

"I have a pretty good idea under what circumstance that happened, but rest assured that I did get a snapshot of it. I'm gonna miss working with you and your friends, sir."

"So will I," Foster added.

"If destiny permits, we might meet again. Hopefully under better circumstances."

"Agreed. Well Mr. Wayne, the world is waiting for you."

"Best to not make them wait any longer," Bruce replied then headed for the stage. he was greeted by a flurry of camera flashes from the press, but they all stopped once he was up there.

"Good morning citizens of Gotham and to those watching from around the country and the around the world, behind me is the ruins of what was once the central command of the Court of Owls. The organization responsible not only for the terrorist attack that started that started this war, but for many other nefarious activities, including the murder of my parents a few years ago, Over the course of this new day, details of those other activities will be released to the general public. I can't think of a better time to bring those actions into the light than now. I will now show you the audio and video footage of the Courts final moments."

The two screens behind popped on and everyone watched with great interest. The screen on the right showed an audio wave and the one on the left was of the video footage from the Apache that marked the target.

At the end of the exchange between Kathryn and Thomas, the audio went dead following the explosion of the bombs and everyone gasped in amazement at the fireball on the other screen.

"The exchange you all just heard was between Kathryn, who was once the leader of the Court until last night and Thomas, the one they created to try and depose me and take my place. Seeing the error of his ways, he opted to be sent back to his creators to face them one last time. I wish there could've been a better way for him to redeem himself, but we don't always get our way in life now, do we? With the fight against the Court finally won, I hereby relinquish my title of Chief Executive of Combat Operations in Gotham. Despite my leadership role in this campaign, I don't feel entitled to any credit for its success. Instead, it goes to the brave men and women of the FBI, the United States military, and the various government agencies that helped out behind the scenes. To those who left Gotham to wait out this storm, I can say with one-hundred percent certainty that the storm has passed and it is time to return home. Thank you all and have a wonderful day, it's too nice to be cooped up inside anyway."

A thunderous applause followed and just as Bruce was about to leave the stage, something unexpected happened. Forty Strike Eagles made a high speed flyover followed by twenty F-16s and thirty F/A-18E and F Super Hornets.

"We made it just in time, good job everybody," Major Glave said as the Strike Eagles and Super Hornets broke away.

"Saber Leader, this is Cujo One, I take it you guys are heading back to Shaw Air Force Base?" Colonel Bosch asked.

"Affirmative. We'll meet up with a pair of tankers over Virginia to replenish our fuel and then continue the rest of the way."

"Solid copy, Cujo One out."

"Sir, Mr. Wayne gave a fantastic speech. But I really regret not getting an autograph from him," Captain Taylor said.

"I'm pretty sure another chance will present itself, Alice."

"Roger."

"Alright Shooters, let's go home."

Even though Bruce was no longer the Chief Executive of Combat Operations in Gotham, he still received an Apache escort for his flight back to the Manor.

At the Sirens, Barbara sat alone and expressed her thoughts on the speech.

"You better watch your back, Brucey boy because every female between the ages of sixteen and thirty-five is gonna come gunning for you. Maybe some forty year olds too. Selina is really gonna have her work cut for her trying to fend them off."

Butch and Tabitha were having a similar moment in their hotel room in Miami.

"He may be a kid, but he knows how to give a bad ass speech," Butch commented.

"Yeah, I'm actually glad my brother didn't succeed in killing his ass. If not for his stupid plan, I'm sure he would've been a great boyfriend for Silver. Though he would have with me looming over him with a knife in hand."

Butch's eyes widened in shock at the statement. It might have some implications for his future with Tabitha too.

"Come on Butch, let's head back to Gotham. I hope Barbara hasn't gone stir crazy in our absence."


	21. A Long Overdue Visit

Upon hearing the sound of rotor blades, Ashley, Alfred, George, and Selina went out the patio doors just in time to see the FBI Blackhawk carrying Bruce touch down. Eight Apache Longbows were circling around like hawks, ready to rain fire down on anyone looking to pick a fight.

After the pilots powered down the rotors, the door was opened and Bruce emerged as the Apaches departed. Selina couldn't hold herself any longer.

"BRUCE!" she shouted as she ran towards him, Bruce knew what was coming and simply stood still with his arms wide open.

What he wasn't expecting was the force she crashed into him with. The hug was quickly followed by him falling to the ground and her pinning him there as she kissed him.

"I think I should break this up," Alfred said. But Ashley raised her hand in front of him.

"Let them have their moment, Alfred. He just gave the speech of the century. Not to mention putting the wraps on his first military operation."

"Personally I hope it will be his last. Then again, I've said that after everytime Master Bruce and his cheeky girlfriend come back from some dangerous situation."

"There's is nothing wrong with wishful thinking, just as long as it doesn't blind you to facts."

"Yeah, and I really can't see him being with any other girl but Selina," George commented.

After what felt what felt like a blissful eternity, Selina finally let Bruce up and led him back to the group.

"So what did you all think of my speech?"

"Absolutely fantastic, Master Bruce."

"Yeah, totally badass. Especially when the fighter jets flew over your head. It was so amazing, I couldn't stop screaming for you," Selina said.

"Some media outlets are already calling you America's Son," George added.

"I can imagine," Bruce replied.

"So what do have planned now, Master Bruce?"

"I intend to head out of town on another vacation. Are you up for it, Selina?

"Is the sky blue?"

"It's fair to say that's a yes," George commented.

"So where would too like to go this time?" Ashley asked.

"Before our vacation can officially begin. I believe there's a personal matter in Minnesota you want to take care of?"

"Oh yes," Ashley replied.

"I guess I better make the call to ready your plane."

"Yes, and I'm about to go change clothes before we head out."

"And I think you're gonna like the new features, Master Bruce," Alfred said.

* * *

Gotham International Airport

Bruce, Ashley, George, and Selina walk into the hangar housing the Wayne private jet and George was amazed at what he saw.

"Whoa. I know DARPA upgraded your plane, but I wasn't expecting this."

"It appears they also made it twice its original size," Bruce said.

"We might as well call it Gulfstream Six."

"Why six, Selina."

"Because it comes after five and it just so happens to be my favorite number. Now let's gets onboard and get to the...Ashely, what is Minnesota's nickname?"

"It's known as the North Star State."

"And It's also the home of the Vikings, the Timberwolves, and the Wild. Football, basketball, and hockey in that order."

"Don't forget about the Twins, George. That's the baseball team, Selina."

"Baseball isn't very appealing to me, and neither is golf. I don't consider it to be a real sport," George replied.

Selina appeared to have had enough of this conservation.

"As fun as this conservation is, can we just get on the plane."

"Best to do it before she starts yelling at us, Bruce said.

They quickly got onboard and were equally impressed by the interior.

"Wow, very lavish," George commented.

"Beige isn't really my style, but I'll role with it since it's your plane, B," Selina said then sat in one of the seats.

"And as promised, you get mil-spec communications, EMP shielding, and anti-missile defenses."

"I don't suppose you can get the head of DARPA on the phone for me."

"I'll get him on the horn once we get in the air," Ashley replied.

"Yeah, now sit down and buckle up," Selina demanded then pulled him down into the seat next to him.

With military operations in Gotham over, the airport was returned to civilian control, but it would still be some time before planes carrying those returning to the city started landing. For now, the Wayne jet was the only one on the ground.

Two minutes later, the newly dubbed Gulfstream Six was airborne and off to the North Star State.

As their flight continued, Agent Hayes was finishing up a phone call with Director Grey.

"Understood sir, I'll tell him right away," Ashley replied then hung up and turned to George. "Well George it looks like you've been reassigned until our field office is rebuilt."

"Where to?"

"The Minneapolis Field Office, you'll be under the command of Special Agent Kayla Pelosi."

"Sweet!"

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to your father, Ashley?"

"Yes I have, Bruce. yes I have."

"This is going to be an interesting little reunion," Selina said then Ashley nodded and leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed for the rest of the flight.

* * *

RS Eden Correctional Facility

Minneapolis.

Hours later.

Adam Hayes was sitting in cell looking at the floor when his door was opened by a pair of guards.

"You have a visitor, let's go," one of them said then he was brought to his feet and lead to one of the visiting booths. He kept his head down for the entire trip. Not once did he bother looking up.

A few minutes later, he seated at a booth and he was still looking down at his cuffed hands until someone knocked on the window.

"Hello father."

The voice instantly caused him to look up and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was his daughter, all grown up, looking surprisingly well and judging the letters on her jacket, working for the FBI. George, Bruce, and Selina were standing with her, but he was too fixated on his daughter to notice.

"Ashely. It's... It's really you."

"Yes father, it is really is me. You never thought I would rise from the ashes of the dump you and mother left me in like a phoenix, didn't you?"

"After we left you in the streets of Gotham, we never thought we would ever see you again. I regret that we-."

"Oh save your sorrow, dad. I didn't fly over one-thousand miles to just here you m*** about how sorry you are while crying enough tears to put this prison underwater twice. Nor did I come to reminisce with you about fond memories of years past. I really don't have any to go over because the last thing I remember, was being PULLED OUT OF CAR AND LEFT ON THE STREETS OF GOTHAM BY THE VERY PEOPLE WHO WERE SUPPOSE TO CARE ABOUT AND LOVE ME MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE ON THIS PLANET."

"Our money problems were out of control, we couldn't afford to take care of you and your sister. We had no choice. It was either you or her."

"So you and mom considered getting rid of Sandra too, I'll be sure to tell her that the next time I see her."

"You've reconnected with her?"

"Is grass green?"

Adam's only response to that was silence. Ashley was quick to exploit that.

"I'll take that as a yes. And by the way, she's still in the Army and became a full bird Colonel. Today.

"Can you tell her I said congratulations?"

"I will, provided I don't forget. She might be so furious at the bombshell I'm gonna drop on her, she might not even care. Personally I think it will ring hollow coming from someone who once thought about dumping her on the streets. And she told me about what happened to you and mom. I can't believe you two have sunk as low as you have. She's six feet under and here you are withering away in prison. But I didn't come here to gloat about her demise and your fall from grace. If you ever had any grace to speak of. I came here so you could see what I have become. I've done many great things since becoming a fed, and I intend to do many more. Not just as a fed, but as good person too. Sandra will leave her mark on the world too.

"For what it's worth, I hope you and Sandra succeed,"

"Oh but we've been doing nothing but succeeding. You best to burn my image into your memory, because I will not be visiting you again. I'll be too busy succeeding to do that."

With nothing else to say to her father, Ashely turned to walk away."

"Guards wait," Bruce shouted with a raised hand as he ran up to the booth.

"Keep it short, Bruce. I really don't want to be here all day," Selina said tapping her foot on the floor.

"Mr. Hayes. Who were you before all of this?"

"Before my troubles began, I was a self-defense instructor at Gotham City Community Collage. I taught there for four years before my class was axed due to budget cuts. It's a typical habit of the city to always cut the big and good things. Hence all of the corruption and what not."

"I am well aware of the factors of Gotham's plight, and I plan to one day be in a position to do something about it and make the city great for all.

"You are as brave as my daughters, Bruce Wayne. I encourage you to go forth now. I believe this little session ended a few minutes ago."

"Very well." Bruce replied then rejoined his team. A nearby guard opened the door so they could leave.

Adam looked on in sadness before the guards raised him from his chair.

* * *

FBI Minneapolis Field Office

Ashley, George, Bruce, and Selina were in an elevator on their way up to the fifth floor where they would be dropping off George. This would be George's first assignment outside of Gotham and he was really looking forward to working in a new environment, if only for a few months.

"Do you have any idea what Special Agent Pelosi is like, Ashley?"

"Like George, this will be my first time meeting the woman.

"Mine too," Bruce added.

The elevator came to a stop and the moment the doors opened, they were greeted by a shower of confetti and a thunderous applause from the Agents in the room.

"Well this is quite the reception. Bruce commented as a blonde haired woman about half Ashley's height came up to them.

"Agent Hayes, I am Special Agent Kayla Pelosi. Head of the Minneapolis Field Office," Pelosi said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you and this is Agent George Anderson."

"Ah, Mr. Anderson. Welcome to the M team, we call ourselves that because of the city we're stationed in. Director Grey told me that you got some combat experience under your belt thanks the recent operation in Gotham?"

"Yes ma'am. And is this the way you welcome new agents to your team.

"Yes, I believe it's extremely important to make everybody feel welcomed on their first day in the office. I do run a tight ship here, but with a little home away from home vibe to the work environment. It helps to alleviate the stress of the job."

"Sounds like a great idea, ma'am," Bruce commented.

"And it is a great honor to meet you as well, Mr. Wayne. You really proved your metal being in charge of Operation Rockslide."

"Thank you. But like I said in my press conference, the true credit goes out to those serving in the Bureau and the military."

Pelosi nodded in understanding of Bruce's sense of modesty.

"It looks like the rest of the M Team is ready to meet you George. Get in there, tiger," Selina said.

"Yes ma'am," George replied with a two finger salute.

"I'll be checking in your progress every now and then, George. So make sure you behave yourself."

"Understood Agent Hayes."

"And I will too, And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Try not to eat a bullet while we're gone," Selina replied before they left.

* * *

Gotham

Volk, Jacob, and eight of their men were holding a meeting in a warehouse.

"Brothers, this is not only a great day for the citizens of this Gotham, but for us as well. With the Court of Owls vanquished, we can now begin the work of returning to our former glory. Our brothers seeking refuge in the Ukraine are flying in as we speak. Go and spread the word throughout the criminal underwood. The Whisper Gang is back in business."

On a rooftop somewhere in the city, two men were also having a discussion. Even though the were a s far from public view as one could be in a city, they choose to use codenames for this discussion.

"Quite an interesting turn of events huh, Mr. K."

"Indeed, Mr. X."

"We told Kathryn that murdering Thomas and Martha Wayne would lead to a chain of events that would end in the downfall of the Court."

"Yes, but nobody could've foresaw a military conflict. She went one too far bombing that FBI field Office."

"Agreed. When we rise again, we will do things differently. No more employing mercs with over the top hardware to do our bidding, No more underground human experiments and definitely no activities that run the risk of bringing the wrath of the United States Government upon us again. We both saw what happened when Kathryn poked the tiger," Mr. K said.

Yep, and I think a new name for our organization is also needed. Kathryn's actions tainted the last one," Mr. X replied.

Well we got a couple of years of work ahead of us, let's get started, Mr. K."

As they walked away, they had no idea that their whole conservation was monitored from start to finish.

A Global Hawk UAV that was thirty-two thousand feet above the city had picked up on their conservation and relayed it directly to NSA headquarters at Fort Meade in Maryland as it was tasked to do.

The government already had a plan in place on how to deal with a possible comeback by the Court and it was pretty straightforward. Monitor their movements and communications for intelligence purposes and the moment they appeared to be reeving up to punch above their own weight again, eliminate them.

They were also keeping a close eye on the Whispers too. They were a smuggler crew afterall.

Early on, Volk was contacted by Sandra who made him an offer.

The government would agree to leave his group in peace as long as they didn't end up doing business with groups the government didn't like such as terrorist organizations for example.

She didn't need to spell out what would happen if they crossed the red line. Kathryn's demise was still fresh in Volk's mind.

* * *

After dropping off George at the Field Office, Ashely, Bruce, and Selina spent the rest of the day strolling along the Minneapolis river front since they were in no big hurry to get back on the plane, especially after such a long trip.

But now they were about to start their next vacation.

"So have you two decided where you want to go next?" Ashley asked.

Bruce and Selina took a quick glance at each other then turned to Ashley.

"Washington," they said in unison.

"I'll tell the pilot," Ashley replied with a smile.

As they prepared to head out, the fun was already beginning for George.

Mathew Farley, AKA the Bernie Madoff of Minnesota stormed out the side door of an office building and started running down the alley with his suitcase in hand. Over the past few years, he had committed many financial crimes, including fraud and stock manipulation.

But now the feds were onto him and needed to bolt, quickly.

His phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello."

"I am at the pickup point, where are you?"

"I'm running down an alley on the side of the building. I should be there in the next minute or so."

"Good. I'm in a brown van with the side doors open. Just jump in when you see it."

"Got it."

A the other end of the alley, George hung up the phone and went over to Agent Pelosi."

"Fatboy is on the way, ma'am."

"Sucker. And if my calculations are correct, he should be showing up just about..."

"Freeze, mister," the TAC team leader said. with his M4 raised as the siren lights on two of the four Chevy surburbans popped on.

Farley tried to run the other way, but it turned out that another TAC team had moved up behind him.

"It looks like your scheming days are over, fatboy," George said.

"Cuff him, Anderson," Pelosi ordered.

With nowhere to run, Farley dropped the suitcase and put his hands in the air."

"But what happened to my getaway driver?"

"Oh we convinced him to find a new gig. But look on the bright side, you still get to ride in a van," George said as he slapped on the cuffs.

After stuffing him into the back of it, George closed the doors and Pelosi called it a wrap.

First day on the job and he had already scored his first big bust with the M Team."

"If only Ashley, Bruce, and Selina could be here to see this," he thought to himself.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of this story? Let me know by review. Also, big thanks to swiftbolt99 for helping me with this story. If you're interested in more, you can find some stories on his page that are linked to this story.**


End file.
